A Willow in Thorns
by zillagirl84
Summary: COMPLETE! AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Phoebe finds that Cole is back .... again, but he's not alone – he has a new witch in his life. WINNER OF THE 2006 'TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH' CROSSING OVER AWARD BEST CHARMED CROSSOVER!
1. Prologue, Part 1

This is my very first fan fiction. All constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms.

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. I offer any apologies to Joss Whedon (BtVS/Angel) and Aaron Spelling (Charmed) for any misuse which is purely unintentional.

**Summary:**

AU – Phoebe finds that Cole is back ... again, but he's not alone – he has a new witch in his life.

**Author's Note:**

The prologue to this story takes place around the same time of Angel's final climactic battle. At this time, Wyatt is 2 and Chris is just a twinkle in his mother's eye. In my universe, Leo doesn't die and is still a white lighter.

**Prologue, Part One**

Spring 2004:

"Will!" Buffy screamed in desperation, as she was fighting off several large and quite ugly demons. Her small and lean form was spattered with demon guts. She looked to her friend who was sitting in the midst of pentagram of crystals. Power was emanating from her small form, her hair appearing white with the power. "What's taking so long? I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!"

Willow was at her wit's end. What was taking so long? She had shut smaller gaps in the dimensional ether before with less power. Something was stopping her from closing this gateway. "I don't know, Buffy! I just don't know! Something is jamming the opening!"

Xander cursed as he recklessly rammed a demon in the stomach with his head. "Ooof!" he exclaimed. The demon threw him across the underground chamber they were fighting in. "What do you mean jamming? Does that mean there's some ugly hellbeast stuck in a hole like Winnie-the-Pooh in the honey hole?"

Willow turned to look at him suddenly. Yes! Of course, that's what it was. Something maybe not large, but certainly powerful enough to hold the gateway open while she tried to close it. The answer to their problem was risky ... but feasible. "Buffy! I've got an idea! It's risky, but..."

"And we're risk free right now? Just tell me what to do .. we need to close this so I can get back to LA!" Buffy's heart contracted at the thought of what just might have happened to her soul mate, the angelic vampire with a soul, Angel. She hadn't wanted to close this gateway. She'd wanted to head straight to LA and Angel but yet here she was when her heart was with him. God, oh please if there's a God, please protect him. "What do you want me to do!"

"Reach into the gateway and pull out whatever's in there!"

"Huh, Will? Have you lost it?" Xander interjected. "Whatever's in there is probably big, ugly, and very, very evil!"

"I know, Xan! But it's the only way. Once we get out the blockage, we can close the drain!"

"Uh, Will..." Buffy started and then with one swift swing of her arm decapitated the nearest demon. "What if there are a whole bunch of hell beasts right on his tail?"

"Well, I did say it was risky. We need to clear the blockage and block it back up quickly!"

"Well, duh!" Xander burst out sarcastically. "Is there we say 'let's synchronize our watches'?"

The three of them giggle nervously and with a nod of her head, Buffy signaled the go-ahead. She kicked two demons out of the way and, with a scream borne from desperation and exhaustion, she reached head first into the portal.

Xander and Willow looked at each other helplessly. What would they find? What would be brought into this world?


	2. Prologue, Part 2

This is my very first fan fiction. All constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms.

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. I offer any apologies to Joss Whedon (BtVS/Angel) and Aaron Spelling (Charmed) for any misuse which is purely unintentional.

**Summary:**

AU – Phoebe finds that Cole is back ... again, but he's not alone – he has a new witch in his life.

**Author's Note:**

The prologue to this story takes place around the same time of Angel's final climactic battle. At this time, Wyatt is 2 and Chris is just a twinkle in his mother's eye. In my universe, Leo doesn't die and is still a white lighter.

**Prologue, Part Two**

Buffy was feeling around in the portal desperately for whatever was blocking it from being closed. She didn't know what to expect when she found it, but she was certainly shocked to find herself clasping a very human set of hands. What? No human can survive a hell dimension – what is going on? Realizing that time was getting very, very short – she took a firm grip and made a huge tug backwards.

"Oomph!" she grunted as she fell over backwards with a very human body collapsed on top of hers. She looked up into a pair of very cool blue eyes. As they looked at her, the corners of the eyes twinkled and the very human man smiled engagingly.

The man was a little ragged with a weeks' long growth of scrabble on his face, but still very tall, very dark, and very handsome. He shoved himself up on his arms and looked around. He looked down at Buffy and smiled again. "Thanks for the helping hand. The name's Cole, Cole Turner."

He then looked up and frowned. He was staring at the still ajar portal, turning quickly he looked at Willow in her pentagram. "Damn! Some of the abominations are following me through! Close it! NOW!"

Then, he crouched into an attack posture and made as if to throw something. "Hey, dude..." Xander began when he gasped as a large ball of some kind of energy appeared in the stranger's hand. He threw it forward at the demons that were appearing out of the portal. They erupted in a large explosion.

Willow shuddered at the emanations of pure dark power coming off of the stranger. She could feel his magic as if it was a living thing. It was vibrant, forceful, and very, very sensual. Willow found it hard to take a breath. He may have been a very handsome man visually, but magically he was incredibly desirable and sensual. When he threw the energy ball, she had to stop herself from moaning out loud. Huh? What was she doing? I have a girlfriend. That's when she realized the stranger was speaking to her urgently.

"Witch!" he exclaimed at her. "You need to close this portal yesterday!"

He was still throwing energy balls as Buffy was fighting some of the demons that were coming from the caves, obviously attracted by the ether of pure evil coming from the portal. Why doesn't that witch act? Cole thought to himself. Damn! I just don't have the energy to keep this up. I need to conserve energy after my time in that dimension. That's when the breath was nearly knocked out of him. It was the witch! Great Mother, she was powerful! The power came out of her, concentrated by the ancient power of the pentagram. He just stared at her, his eyes growing dark as the darkness in him recognized and desired the darkness in her. He growled subconsciously as he thought of her reaching for him in the grip of a great passion.

Willow was feeling a little spent, having finally the portal to the hell dimension. Then she heard him growl. She let out a low moan in response to his call. She could feel herself becoming aroused by the sound of his low guttural growl. It was like she was responding to the call of her mate. What was she doing? She had to get control, soon.

Cole started moving towards the witch. He felt alive, oh so very alive. The low moan she sent out sent chills down his spine and, at the same time, re-energized him. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she didn't really know what was happening to her. Hell! Neither do I! But as far as they were concerned, no one else existed in the whole world. He approached her slowly as a spider to his more powerful partner. He knew instinctively that this witch had more than enough power to vanquish him. He laughed inwardly when he thought of that. One witch with more power than Phoebe and her sisters! Wouldn't they be surprised to find **one** witch with more power than the infamous Power of Three! Laughing softly, he edged closer to the witch.

She was slim with an almost elfin or faerie-like face. Her hair was red, not garish as Paige's, but more the color of burnished copper or a fine sunset. Her eyes had been green, but now they were black with the dark passion crackling between them. He was within an arm's length of her now. Now was the most dangerous time. The witch may not realize what this was, but Cole did. When a demon engages a dark witch like this one, the most dangerous time is the foreplay. Cole couldn't even count how many demons were destroyed trying to mate with a dark witch. Cole had already been vanquished twice, he didn't want to go for three.

Buffy and Xander, quite forgotten in the charged atmosphere in the midst of Cole and Willow's feelings, didn't know what to think. Willow was never this forward. Especially in front of others. Buffy wasn't sure who (or what) this stranger was. But she seemed to think she should do something, although she didn't want to antagonize this man. If that's what he was. The stranger was approaching Willow as if he didn't want to spook her, almost as if he thought she could be a danger to him. But, still...

Cole had almost reached out to the witch when suddenly he was tackled from behind. It was the mortal boy! What a fool, Cole thought. I could kill the boy without a second thought. He could feel the demon within him snarling to get free. It would be so quick, so easy...

"Xander!" Buffy and Willow yelled at the same time.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" Buffy continued in exasperation. "We don't know what he... it... is capable of?"

Cole heard the desperation and worry in the witch's voice. She cared for this puppy. He sighed audibly and tamped down the rage and violence within. He looked up at the boy and smiled placatingly. He raised his arms in a sign of peace and submission. "I'm sorry, really I am. I'm probably not the most social after spending all that time in that hell dimension. Really, if you want to know, Hell is actually a much more social place than any of these hell dimensions. Could I get up?"

Buffy instantly pulled Xander off of the stranger. The tone of his voice made if awfully tempting to believe he was sincere, but one could never tell. She took an offensive posture as he carefully stood up. "What are you?" she demanded.

He chuckled. "I told you, my name is Cole Turner. I'm an attorney."

"Yeah, right. Who for? Wolfram & Hart?"

Cole raised an eyebrow. Not many people knew about them. They were an extension of the Order of the Black Thorn, the Brotherhood that Cole had been a member of for so many decades. "No, not exactly. Although, I have worked for the Senior Partners."

An audible gasp came rifling through the cave. Buffy pulled out a large dagger. Cole watched her carefully. She was obviously a skilled warrior and he didn't want to be killed so soon. "Calm down, calm down. I haven't really been a member of good standing for some years."

"You're more than just a lawyer," Willow interjected. "You're a sorceror or a warlock or ..."

"Oh, please. Please give me some credit. I don't think I've been this insulted in a very long time." Cole snapped, visibly insulted. Stepping towards her, he took her had gently. "You can feel the magic and the darkness within me. You **know** I'm no common warlock."

Willow giggled. He was very arrogant, and now that she had a little perspective, she could see he was also very weak and in pain. She stepped forward carefully and took him by the arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please come over here and sit down. You need to rest."

"Will!" Xander and Buffy screamed.

"Oh, calm down guys! He's in no shape to take on a Slayer," she chided in exasperation. Looking at Cole, she smiled and said, "They're such worrywarts. Ever since I met the demon Moloch in a chat room."

"Moloch, huh?" Cole said intrigued. "I'd heard that he'd been bound in a book."

"It's a long story. By the way, I'm Willow." She grabbed a backpack by the wall and started to rummage around inside. Her hand came out with a chocolate candy bar. "Here, it's all I have. You really need some food."

Cole took the candy bar quietly and started to eat. He'd forgotten the last time he ate. "Thanks, Willow. So, tell me, you doing anything tomorrow night?"


	3. Chapter 1 He Always Comes Back

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. I offer any apologies to Joss Whedon (BtVS/Angel) and Aaron Spelling (Charmed) for any misuse which is purely unintentional.

**Summary:**

AU – Phoebe finds that Cole is back ... again, but he's not alone – he has a new witch in his life.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter One finds us five years in the future. It is now 2009. Piper and Leo's children are: Wyatt, 6, Chris, 5, and little Melinda is 2. Cole and Willow are married and have two children of their own, Ben, 4, and little Buffy, 18 months. Giles lives with the Turners and is considered the children's grandfather.

**Chapter One – He Always Comes Back**

_**Bay City Mirror, May 2009**_

Phoebe nervously chewed her bottom lip as she worked on her copy for the next day's column. She was a little late and Elise was starting to act more and more demonic with every minute that passed. Phoebe laughed to herself as she thought about her volatile editor. That woman could probably intimidate the Source of All Evil himself (if there was one). She looked up as she heard a knock on her door. It was Jason Dean, the publisher of the _Mirror_ and one of her ex-boyfriends.

"Hi, Jason, c'mon in." She beckoned him in with her left hand, smiling in welcome. "What brings you in?"

Jason beamed broadly, Phoebe was still the most luscious female he'd ever seen. "What? I need an excuse?"

"Of course not. It just looks like you have something on your mind. What's up?"

"Uh, well, it's just that I thought you'd like to know in case it's a surprise. It' about your ex." He started nervously. He really wasn't sure how she'd react to news about her ex-husband. Cole Turner and Phoebe had had an extremely volatile divorce and he didn't want to be responsible for a major blow-up.

"Cole?" Phoebe stammered out nervously. She hadn't thought of him for a few years and wanted to keep it that way. "Why bring him up? He's dea... I mean, he's disappeared."

"Well, Phoebe, that's the thing. I just saw him at the courthouse. He's working for the United States Attorney's Office. Apparently, he's been living in LA for the last few years. But, his, um, his..." Once again, Jason hesitated.

"What do you mean he's back? He can't be back! AAARRGH!" Phoebe exploded, screaming hysterically and pulling at the ends of her short, cropped hair. "That miserable old demon, he can't do this to me!"

"Whoa there, Pheebs! I realize you guys have had a history, but demon? Isn't that going a bit far? After all, Cole's ma..." Jason started before Phoebe glared violently at him. He paled and backed out of the office carefully. People have been known to shoot the messenger. "Well, sorry, Phoebe. Just thought you'd like to know about Cole and all. See you later."

Phoebe violently shuddered and collapsed her face into her hands. No, no, no, she moaned to herself frantically. This cannot be happening. It's a bad dream, yes, that's got to be it. I'll wake up and everything will be normal again. Really, how many times do you have to kill a guy before he gets the hint. Hell, even the Source was easier to deal with. She moaned again and started to get up. Quietly, she thought about the chances she had to sneak out without Elise catching her. Suddenly, just as she grabbed her purse, she heard the strident tones of Elise.

"Done with your copy are you, missy?" Elise demanded, hand outstretched.

"Well," Phoebe started nervously. "You see, Elise, I have a ..."

"A family emergency, no doubt." Elise stated mockingly. "You seem to have a lot of those. Is anyone dead? Or hospitalized?"

"Well, no, it's nothing like that, but..."

"But nothing, missy, you stay finish your column or I'm looking for a new columnist. You're not irreplaceable, you know!"

Phoebe sighed, accepting defeat as she knew she would. She sat down to finish her column so she could give her sisters and Leo the news as soon as she got home. The dread filled her in as she looked up out the office door. He's going to show up, anytime, and what will I do when he does?

_**Halliwell Manor**_

The sirens were getting closer and closer. Piper and Paige stared out the living room window at a street completely full of police cars. Cars and vans and several unmarked sedans. They started nervously when they heard a loud rapping at their front door.

"Paige, take the children." Piper nervously pushed her two sons towards her younger sister. "I'll check it out."

"Piper, are you sure?" Paige asked, nervous fear evident in her voice. "I mean, what's going on?"

A second loud rapping came at the door, followed by a low baritone voice. "This is the Police. Open up!"

At the moment, large white blobs of light coalesced into the form of her husband and white lighter, Leo. He looked nervously and went to open his mouth. She put up a hand motioned him to stay still as she moved carefully to answer the door.

Piper opened the door a crack. There were two uniformed officers facing her, complete in Kevlar vests. The taller one showed a badge and smiled pleasantly at her. "We're sorry about this, ma'am. But we need to ask you and your family to stay in your house until further notice. We'd also like you to close the curtains and secure all windows and doors. And, please, stay away from the windows in the front of the house."

"Wh- what!" Piper spat out. "Are we in danger? I have young children in the house. Shouldn't we just evacuate if it's this dangerous?"

The younger officer, a young woman with short cropped red hair, smiled sheepishly at Piper. Putting her hand on Piper's arm, she soothed. "It's just precaution, ma'am. We don't expect any trouble. But, you know what they say in driver's ed - "expect the unexpected," right? Please, just go inside. If you like, I'll remain with you."

"No, no that's alright. I'll go back." She started to close the door when one of the officers stopped her.

"Please don't open the door until an officer comes to interview you."

Piper nodded nervously and closed the door. Her hand shook as she slid the deadbolt home. As she entered the living room, she saw Paige ushering her two young toddlers into the kitchen. Leo was closing all the curtains in the main room. He went to her and swept her into a big bear hug, kissing the top of her shaking head. "Don't worry, honey. It's just like one of those "Cops" shows on TV. Maybe you'll be lucky and David Caruso will question you."

She giggled nervously at this. She'd always liked David Caruso since his "NYPD Blue" days. Leo smiled and kissed her knuckles. "I'll go make sure everything is shut up tight. Why don't we have ice cream or something while we wait?"

She nodded nervously and headed towards the kitchen. She started taking fudge peanut butter ripple out of the freezer when she heard the first shots. Oh, why can't it be demons, she thought to herself. "It's crazy, isn't it Paige?" She quivered out at her sister who was organizing the children with some crayons and coloring books. "I can handle supernatural evil just fine, but give me garden variety human criminals and I collapse."

Paige reached out for Piper and smiled. "It'll all be alright, Piper. We've faced the worse, we can face this."

The three adults and the toddlers had been on an ice cream binge for an hour and a half when they heard the knock. Leo went to answer it. Opening the door, he had quite a shock. There was a tall Asian man there identifying himself as a federal agent, and introducing a tall, dark man with piercing blue eyes as a federal attorney. They walked in together to the kitchen. Leo looked at Paige and Piper who were pale with shock. "Well, Paige, I guess you're wrong – maybe it can get worse."

For there, strolling calmly into their kitchen, was someone they'd never thought they'd see again. Someone they'd vanquished twice – their ex-brother-in-law, Cole Turner.


	4. Chapter 2 But Does He Have A Plan?

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. I offer any apologies to Joss Whedon (BtVS/Angel) and Aaron Spelling (Charmed) for any misuse which is purely unintentional.

**Summary:**

AU – Crossover between the Charmed and Buffyverses. What happens when a certain half-human demon and a red-headed witch get together?

**Author's Note:**

I've had a little trouble writing this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two – But Does He Have A Plan?**

"You!" Paige and Piper screamed.

Cole grinned, his blue twinkling with amusement. "Hi, girls. Miss me?"

Suddenly, Piper's hands went up and everyone but Cole and the girls and the children were still. "Now, Piper, I'm sure that freezing a federal officer must, or at least should, be a federal crime. Besides, wouldn't you feel a little safer with me with a **mortal** witness?"

Piper snarled and Paige bristled. "Not yet. What's going on?" Piper demanded.

"As Agent Nakayama has already said, I am a federal prosecutor. I've just transferred to San Francisco and I'm here on Prescott Street as part of a multi-agency operation. You know, FBI, ATF, and the DEA Now, we need to question every one in the neighborhood about these people. I'm not here for any other reason. And, just for the record, I haven't killed or used my demonic powers against a mortal for the last five years." Cole paused and looked placatingly at his audience. "Please, girls, let Agent Nakayama ask his questions, and we'll be on our way."

Piper shrugged her shoulders in surrender, and released the frozen agent.

"Tom," Cole introduced the agent. "This is Piper Halliwell and her husband, Leo Wyatt. And this is Piper's sister, Paige Matthews. This is Agent Tom Nakayama from the San Francisco FBI Office."

"Nice to meet you." Agent Nakayama thrust out his hand in a friendly gesture and shook the hands of the adults. "Now, we'd like to talk to you about your neighbors across the street. I understand this is stressful, especially since Mr. Turner and one of you had such a messy divorce."

"Woah, there, Tom. Not them. I married the third sister. You don't think either of those girls would lower herself to marrying an imperfect creature like me?"

"That sounded insulting, Cole." Piper accused.

"No, Piper, it was just honest. Phoebe accepted me, she has a giving heart and was willing to accept me, no questions asked. You and Paige are much more questioning. It's not bad, it's not good, it's just your character."

"Well, I think we're a little off topic. Why don't you ladies tell us about your experience with your neighbors?"

"Well," Leo began. "We didn't really know them that well. Although they did seem very friendly."

"Yes," Piper laughed. "Much nicer than the previous residents."

Cole laughed at that. "Ah, yes, I remember the war over the azaleas and the fence. Who finally won?"

"Well, when the new residents moved in, they took out the azaleas and put in a fish pond."

"A fish pond? That's very interesting. Any other changes or strange behavior?"

"Well," Leo continued "They also put in a brand new patio in the back."

"They're also up at odd hours." Paige put in. "They always seem to be working in the garage at all hours, except during the day."

"Then there was the thing with the cars." Leo began.

"Oh, Leo," Piper sighed. "Maybe he just wanted a new car."

"Leo," Cole interjected. "I'd like to hear about the cars. As I remember, cars and baseball were the only things we had in common."

Leo laughed out loud. "You're right, that we did. Anyway, when they first came here they had silver Trans Am. This car had a bad muffler, bald tires, and a bad timing belt. Anyway, one day a couple of months back, the silver Trans Am left and later that afternoon a black one came back. Now, Piper and the girls think they just bought another used car, but it had the same problems. And then, two weeks ago, they brought back a brand new car. A Subaru Outback. Anyway, it..."

In the background, the front door opened and closed. "Hey, guys, I'm home. You won't believe the day I had. Jason told me that Cole is..."

Phoebe at that moment entered the kitchen and shrieked. Cole turned and gave his ex-wife a big smile. Turning to Agent Nakayama, he introduced them. "This, Tom, is my ex-wife, Phoebe Halliwell. Phoebe, this is Agent Tom Nakayama of the FBI."

"Hello, miss. I know this is quite a shock. We're here because of your neighbors across the street. We've been talking to your family. Can you think of anything about them? Anything odd or perhaps something about them? Visitors they may have had?"

"No, the only thing I can remember is that they replaced the azaleas."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing that comes to mind."

"Well, thank you for your time." Agent Nakayama thanked. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a few business cards. "Here, please take my card and call me if anything comes to you."

Cole also handed out several cards and left them on the kitchen table. "If you can't reach Tom, please feel free to call me. Thank you for your time and patience."

Cole and Agent Nakayama headed outside and headed back to the house across the street. Turning to Cole, Agent Nakayama laughed. "And I thought I had troubles with my ex. What exactly did you do?"

Cole laughed and patted the agent on the back. "Tommy, what you don't know won't hurt me. Anyway, I'm going to get back and process our guests. Keep me informed, will you?"

"You bet, say hello to your wife for me."

Cole turned once last time and looked up at the manor, the focus of so much in his life. _My old life, _thought Cole, _I have a whole new life now, a new family, a new love, a new chance. _Cole got in his car and drove back to the city and Willow.


	5. Chapter 3 The Most Wonderful Thing

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively. Tigger (as created by A. A. Milne and "The Tigger Song" (written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman) are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

**Summary:**

AU – Crossover between the Charmed and Buffyverses. What happens when a certain half-human demon and a red-headed witch get together?

**Author's Note:**

This idea came to while I was daydreaming one day. Let me know if it works.

**Chapter Three – The Most Wonderful Thing Is He's The Only One!**

Willow looked up from her computer and looked over at her children playing in the family room (or as Cole pretentiously called it, the media room). Buffy, just barely two, was watching _Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger Too!_ She adored Winnie and all his friends – her favorite was Piglet. (Much to Cole's disgust. For some reason, probably his own demonic childhood experiences, he really disliked cartoons.)

Ben, a grown-up four, was playing with his little army men. Of course, when Ben played with army men, it was different from other children. Ben had shown magical abilities early. He could animate nearly any inanimate object. He just looked at his toys and they danced, flew, or marched, as the army men were doing.

Willow looked again at the army men marching and waging war. She shuddered. Willow hated these toys, but Ben really liked them. And, as long as Ben never showed a tendency at solving things with violence, Willow never really put her foot down.

She laughed softly to herself. She and Cole had such a strong relationship and, yet, they had so many differences. Cole was as politically conservative as they come, and Willow was just as the opposite. After all Angel himself always said that she wasn't just a 'bleeding-heart liberal,' more like a 'bleeding-every-corpuscle-in-her-body liberal.'

She looked up to the clock. Just after five. Cole promised to be home before six. I should probably really start dinner, she thought to herself and sighed. Willow didn't really feel like cooking tonight. Maybe they should go out. Or perhaps make tacos or pizza at home. The children really liked that. They really loved being able to make their own dinner. And you didn't have to plan a whole meal. Unfortunately, they really didn't have all the fixings for either.

"Oh, dear," she sighed out loud.

Ben turned quickly at hearing his mommy's voice. The army men all fell down. "What is it, Mommy?" He rushed up to his mommy and Willow nearly wept at the love she always saw in her son's eyes.

She smiled at him, her green eyes meeting the piercing blue of her son's. "No, little man. Mommy's just trying to figure out what to make for dinner."

Just then, a crash sounded from the family room where Buffy was watching tv. Looking over there, Willow could just not believe her eyes. There bouncing through the family room was a large six-foot tiger – and he was singing!

"...tops are made out of rubber,

their bottoms are made out of springs"

"Buffy Elizabeth Turner!" Willow screamed. "Get rid of that Tigger right now!"

CRASH! Tigger had bounced into one of the shelves full of DVDs. All the DVDs were now on the floor in a jumble.

"...bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,

fun, fun, fun..."

Well, not THAT much fun, thought Willow. She cringed as Tigger started bouncing (or was it trouncing?) towards the dining room.

"Sowwy, mommy!" Buffy cried. She was actually frightened and Willow didn't think she was frightened of mommy. Actually, Tigger was actually a lot more...

CRASH! CRASH! Willow almost felt the glasses and crystal breaking down. "Oh, no!" Willow cried. "My best Orb of Thessala!"

"...the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one!"

Thank God, Willow thought to herself. I don't know if I could take more than one.

Then she heard it. Ben was chanting.

"My sister made Tigger come to be,

And make the dining room a mess,

Let him go back to the tv,

And never our house again to bless."

"What the hell?" Cole's voice rang out from the entryway. He looked and saw a large tiger, like the one in Buffy's cartoon, but only for a second before a breeze whisked through the dining room and he was gone.

"I did it!" Ben proclaimed triumphantly. He'd never really tried a spell before, but he was so happy it worked. "I did it, mommy! Did you see? Did you see?"

"Oh, my wonderful little magical man! You saved us." Willow enthused and swept up her son and swung him around the room. "Did you see your son, Cole? Did you hear that perfect little spell? His FIRST spell!"

"Well, I only really saw the results. It must've been a good spell, Ben. I'm really proud of you." Cole praised his son. He strode over and ruffled his son's hair as he preened in his mother's embrace. "But, just what was that thing and where did it come from?"

"M-me, Daddy." A small little voice let out from across the room. Buffy was looking down at her daddy's feet. She didn't want her daddy to stop loving her. "I tink I did it, daddy. I'm sowwy. I didn't mean it."

Cole looked down at his beautiful little girl. There were tears in her big green eyes and she was twirling her bright red curls between her small little fingers. He smiled and sighed. He bent down and picked her up, kissing her on her little cheeks. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sure it was an accident. But, you need to be careful. You know, like not throwing energy balls in the house."

Buffy smiled happily at her daddy. He wasn't angry. She was still daddy's little girl! "I know, daddy. I clean up da mess, I pwomise."

Willow smiled fondly at her husband. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was a demon and had killed so many innocent people. He was such a good father.

Cole put down Buffy and gave her a mock spank on her behind. He walked to Willow and took Ben out of her arms and placed him on the floor. Easing his arms carefully around his wife, he leaned into her and kissed her thoroughly. "That's better. Well, darling, it looks like you had a more exciting day than I did."

Willow laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. She relished these times when their magics intertwined and she felt the full force of their combined passion and love. "Mmmmmm. I never thought just how much mess Tigger could cause. He even sang his song."

"Song, he has a song?" Cole blurted out, damning himself at interrupting the perfect moment.

Willow leaned back and laughed at her husband. "Honey, don't you pay attention to Buffy's cartoons? Tigger has a song. Well, I'd better see if I can figure out what to make for dinner."

"Honey, stop." Cole soothed. "Why don't we go out for pizza?"

"YAAAAYY!" Ben and Buffy yelled.

"Well it's unanimous then." Willow laughed.


	6. Chapter 4 Chris Makes A Plan

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

AU – Crossover between the Charmed and Buffyverses. What happens when a certain half-human demon and a red-headed witch get together?

**Chapter Four – Chris Makes A Plan**

_Halliwell Manor_

Piper looked up worriedly at her younger sister. She exchanged a furtive glance with Leo. This isn't going well, she thought. Phoebe was pacing frantically back and forth across the living room, stopping every once in a while to steal a glance out the window. The crime scene tape was still around the neighbors' house and a black-and-white police car was stationed to keep everyone off the premises. That's another mystery, Piper thought, just what kind of people were they?

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe whimpered. "We just can't wait for him to attack!"

"Now, Phoebe, I wouldn't worry." Leo soothed, only to receive a violent glare from her. "What I mean, Phoebe, is that Cole isn't usually so forward. He's usually a little more devious in his methods."

Piper looked threateningly at her husband. "Oh, yes, that makes us feel SO much better."

"Maybe we should just vanquish him and be done with it."

"Oh, yeah, Pheebs. Remind me, how many times we've done that? I think we should pick our battles. And I don't want to fight Cole if I don't have to."

"What!" Paige roared in indignation as she entered the room, drinking what Piper was sure was the last of the milk. "You're crazy, Piper. We know he's dangerous. Think of all he's done!"

"Paige, he wasn't always evil. And, he did say he'd not used his powers against mortal for the lastfive years. Maybe he's back on the wagon."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Paige bellowed.

"Paige!" Piper scolded. "Chris is taking a nap."

"Sorry."

"Now, look at the facts. One, Cole is the most dangerous demon we've ever fought, mainly because he knows us. Cole fights as a human fights, he uses our human emotions and weaknesses against us. Two, once Cole gets going, he does NOT give up. And, three, Cole isn't like other demons. He doesn't just shimmer in and start lobbing the energy balls. He plans. He devises. He executes." Piper looked meaningfully at her two sisters. "Also, we have children in this house. I would prefer not to fight Cole unless I knew what he had planned. The only way to fight with Cole is brain to brain, NOT magic to magic."

"Piper's right, girls." Paige and Phoebe bristled. They all knew Leo always agreed with Piper. "And not just because Piper's my wife. I know Cole's past in the Underworld and as a member of this household. Also, I think his soul is as powerful if not more so that his demon half. I am willing to believe that Cole may have reformed. Let's just sleeping dogs lie."

Phoebe shuddered. "Absolutely not. I'm not just going to let him stalk me and try to kill my family again."

Leo sighed. "All I'm saying is be vigilant, not vindictive. I'm going to bring this up with Elders at the meeting tomorrow and see if I can find anything out. He can't have been in the mortal world for the last five years without someone having heard something."

"Poppa?" A small voice interrupted their argument. Leo and Piper's younger son, Chris, was standing up on the landing, carrying his policeman action figure.

"Sorry, Chris, did we wake you?" Leo smiled up at his son.

"No, I was tinkin." Chris said brightly as he hopped down the stairs. "I wanta talk to that 'turney about da crooks."

The three sisters gasped. That was the LAST thing they wanted.

Leo patted the seat next to him on the couch. Chris scrambled up there. "Well, why do you want to do that? Momma, Poppa, and your aunties told them everything we know about the neighbors."

"Nope, Poppa. What 'bout the mailbox?"

"Oh, Chris, honey. That was just an accident." Piper soothed.

Chris looked up at his mommy and then looked down again. "'S 'portant, mommy. P'ease bieve me. Dere might be ev'dence." He looked up again and knew she didn't. Mommy never really listened to him, not like Wyatt. He wasn't special like Wyatt.

"Chris, no, it was just an accident. We're not going to bother them about something like that." She looked to Leo for support.

"Your momma's right, kiddo." Leo patted his son's head. "You just want to meet a real FBI Agent that's all. We don't want to waste their time."

Chris sighed and looked down. "Guess so. 'M sorry."

Piper hugged her little boy. "Nothing to be sorry about, honey. Now, go play."

Chris rushed off upstairs, inwardly crying. He tried to never cry in front of his mom. It just made things worse.

Chris rounded the corner into the room he shared with his older brother, Wyatt. He had plans. He had to convince somebody. Maybe I could orb like Poppa always does, he thought. It can't be that hard. When he came in the room, Wyatt was playing with his Legos. He went over and sat next to him. Wyatt looked up and grunted.

"What d'ye want?" He growled. Wyatt was never nice to him.

"Just wond'ring." Chris started. "How d'ye orb?"

"Just do it, silly. Just think of where y'want to be and there y'are."

"What.. What if y're trying to get find summun, like momma."

"That's easy, just think of mom. Now, go away!" Wyatt sent out an orb and pushed Chris backwards. Chris landed upside down.

He got up and went upstairs into the attic. He wanted to get away from Wyatt quick. He looked down, and his policeman had lost a leg... again. His eyes teared up, but he didn't cry. Wyatt was always breaking his things. He'd learned long ago that telling momma and poppa didn't help, Wyatt just got meaner. Chris would just have to find the leg later and glue it back in or something. That wasn't important just now, he had to find those men that were at the house from the FBI. He couldn't remember what one of them looked like. But, the other man, the one his mom and aunties were yelling about, he remembered him just fine. Chris squeezed his eyes and thought about the man. Concentrating hard, his body disappeared into an explosion of white-blue blobs of light and he was gone.

_Cole Turner's Office, United States Attorney's Office, downtown San Francisco_

Cole looked up just in time to see the orbs beginning to form. His body tensed as he prepared for whichever Halliwell he was going to face. Please, he prayed silently, anybody but little Miss Perfect Paige. He was certainly surprised when the orbs coalesced to form a small boy, clutching a small one-legged policeman action figure. That thing's certainly seen better days, Cole thought in amusement.

"Well, well," Cole started smiling at the small, dark-haired boy. He certainly took after Mommy. "I do hope you don't make a habit of orbing in front of just anyone."

The boy looked ashamedly at his feet. "Sorry. Don't tell no one, ok? But, it was 'portant. I had to come. I have ev'dence. No, not ev'dence. I saw sum'fing. What's that?"

"Well, that would be testimony. Is this about your neighbors?"

"Yes! I saw them..." Chris started but Cole held up his hand to stop him.

"Wait, Mr. Halliwell. I can't interview you without your mom or dad being present. It's the law. I can't interview a child without their legal guardian, present."

"Oh," Chris looked down and Cole saw tears welling in his eyes. What's all this? "Momma and poppa didn't want me to talk to you. They said it was a waste of time."

"Ah, I'm sure it's not. It's just that we need to call your momma and poppa. Okay?"

Chris nodded dejectedly. Cole patted his chair and the boy happily climbed up. Cole searched in his desk for some of Ben's toys. A lot of his law enforcement friends over the years had given him all sorts of police-type toys. Cole put the box on the desk and the boy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Cole reached for his phone and dialed the Halliwell number from memory. He watched the boy with concern as he listened to the rings. It was almost as if the boy didn't have any toys. Hmmmm. He started as he heard Leo's voice on the other end.

"Leo?"

"Cole! What do you want?"

"Well, one of your sons is here with me and..."

Leo interrupted Cole violently. "What! If you hurt him..."

"Leo, Leo, calm down. He's playing with some of my son's toys right now. He orbed to me, it seems he saw something and he wants to make a statement. It's just that legally I need one of his legal guardians in attendance before I can take a statement. It's okay, why don't you talk to him?" Cole looked down at the boy. "Mr. Halliwell, your poppa needs to talk to you, okay?"

Chris looked up guiltily and nodded. Taking the phone, he took a deep breath. "Hi, poppa."

"Christopher Victor Halliwell! What were you thinking? Orbing across town without your momma or me? You could've been hurt!"

Chris' eyes threatened to tear up once again. "Poppa, I told you! I saw sum'thing. Please, please. I have to tell dem. Please come and make it legal. Please?"

"Okay." Chris hung up the phone as he heard the click.

"What's your name?" Cole smiled at him as he started to play again.

"Chris."

"That's a nice name. You know, you can keep any of these toys if you want. I've got so many."

Chris' eyes lit up in excitement and then dimmed. He couldn't. Wyatt'd break them first thing. "I can't, they're too nice."

"What do you mean? Trust me, they're all used. I know you like them. You seem to really like police stuff."

"I do! 'M gonna be a p'liceman when I'm big."

Cole chuckled at that. "Then, why..." Cole never finished for at that instant, a very angry Piper and a very upset Leo orbed into his office. Cole smiled up at them and held out his hand. Piper turned her head and looked at her son, who was staring down at the floor. Leo, however, did shake it.

"Thanks for calling, Cole." Leo looked at the toys in front of Chris. "Wow, Chris! Those are your kind of toys."

Chris smiled at his poppa. "They're great, poppa."

"Christopher!" His momma yelled. He cringed at this. "We told you not to waste their time. I can't believe you'd just orb out without telling anyone."

"Now, Piper, please calm down. I think he just wanted to do his duty. I just wish more of the public was like him." Cole interjected diplomatically. "But, Chris, your mom's right. You shouldn't go anywhere alone. If your orbing was off, you could've ended up anywhere. I want you to promise not to do this again. Very dangerous. Plus it makes mommas and poppas crazy when they can't find their kids. Okay?"

Chris shook his head happily in agreement. "I promise, momma. Please I want to test'mony!"

Leo and Piper shook their heads in surrender. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Terrific!" Cole agreed. "Let's go downstairs and get Agent Nakayama and we can do this by the book. Chris, why don't you take a couple of toys in case we have to wait?"

Chris happily grabbed a bomb squad man and sniffer dog action figures. They were really cool. He looked in awe up at Mr. Turner. Gee, he thought, why can't my poppa be more like him? He listens. I'll bet his little boy wouldn't break my toys.

_Interview Room, FBI San Francisco Office, downtown San Francisco_

"Okay, let's get started." Cole started. "Chris, why don't you tell us what you saw, and we'll ask questions after. Is that alright, Piper, Leo?"

Chris' parent nodded and all the adults looked to the small four-year old boy. "Okay. One day, de neighbors ran over our mailbox. Den the next day, when we was all out, they fixed everyt'ing. New mailboxes. New lilac bush."

"That is interesting, Chris." Agent Tom Nakayama agreed. "But what make you think it was more than an accident?"

"Nobody asked dem to fix any ting. And, they put in a big ting of conkeet under the mailboxes. Mebbe dey buried sumfing." Chris looked at the FBI Agent and Mr. Turner hopefully.

Cole and Tom exchanged looks. While not suspicious, it was odd. Cole looked at Piper and Leo. "Can corroborate this?"

Leo and Piper exchanged a look. Leo smiled at Chris, and looked at Cole. "Well, Cole, yes that is the way it happened. But, we didn't see anything illegal. And they did damage the mailboxes. Piper would've asked them for money eventually."

"Yes," Cole agreed. "It's just the fact how fast they replaced things that bothers me. And, they waited until you were all out of the house. You were all out, right? No one was home?"

Piper nodded sheepishly. "Yes, I'm sorry we didn't mention it. Truth to tell, I really didn't think of it at the time. And, of course, I really didn't want to deal with you again. Sorry."

Cole chuckled. "Yes, of course. But, how about if Agent Nakayama here brings a team over and excavates the site? Would that be alright? I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Of course, Cole." Piper agreed. "I just think it'd be better if you gave the Manor a wide berth. Okay? I don't mind the others. It's just with the history between you and Phoebe, it'd be safer."

"Of course. Tom, why don't you arrange things? I'll write up a release for Mrs. Halliwell." Cole looked to Agent Nakayama. "Why don't you give Chris a quick tour and we'll catch up. I want to speak to Piper and Leo privately."

Chris looked up at this last statement from his new hero. Oh, no, what's he going to say? "Chris," Mr. Turner was smiling down at him. He was holding his hand out as if for a handshake. "I want to thank you for telling us this. This has been a great help. Perhaps this'll help us find that evidence we're looking for. I just have to talk to your parents about some boring paperwork. I just thought you'd like to see some of the labs we have here."

Chris leapt up in excitement. "Like DNA? And how they find all de treads on clothes and stuff?"

Tom Nakayama chuckled. "You bet! Let's go, junior G-man!"

Cole waited until the door shut behind him and then looked sternly at Piper and Leo. "Now, then, you want to tell me why Chris acts like red-headed stepchild? Or should I just call Social Services?"

Piper and Leo looked at Cole in shock. What was this? Is this how he means to destroy us this time?


	7. Chapter 5 Knock! Knock! Who's There?

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. It's dinnertime in the Turner household. A surprise guest shows up.

**Chapter Five – Knock! Knock! Who's There?**

"Buffy, Ben!" Willow called from the kitchen. "Time to set the table!"

Buffy and Ben rushed to the hutch in the dining room. Buffy grabbed the silverware and Ben reached for the plates. Ben set down the plates and went back for the salad bowls and glass ware. Meanwhile, Buffy made her way around the table folding napkins and setting down the knives, forks, and spoons. She looked at one of the plates. She loved her mommy's dishes. They had been a wedding present from her godmama. They were decorated with drawings of her grandpa, godmama, godpapa, Uncle Angel, Uncle Spike, and Daddy. They were very special, hand made. Mommy called them the Hellmouth china. She giggled.

She missed her godmama and godpapa. She was named after her godmama. Her godmama was a great champion and she was an even better shoe shopper. Her godpapa was gone now. Mommy said that he was up in heaven now, annoying the angels. Everyone always joked about Uncle Xander, they said he could annoy anyone. He'd only gone to Heaven last summer, and she missed him so much.

A rapping at the front door interrupted her memories. She looked up at Daddy who went to answer the door. "Buffy, bread's done!"

Buffy ran to the kitchen. It was her job to make the biscuits or bread for dinner. She scrambled up on a stool at the counter and started to cut the bread. "Who was at the door, sweetie?"

Buffy looked up at her mommy as she sliced the bread into thick slices. "Don't know, mommy. Daddy hadn't opened the door yet."

Just then, they heard Ben screaming in delight. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Buffy leaped down from her post and ran out of the kitchen, followed by an equally excited Willow.

Out in the living room, there was Rupert Giles surrounded by two screaming children. Willow looked at him in concern. He was looking a little tired. He works too hard, he needs to slow down, she thought. "Hi, Giles. Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would've met you. Children, give Grandpa some room. Mommy hasn't hugged him yet. Buffy, finish the bread, and Ben, you need to get your salad on the table. Honey, could you make sure I'm not burning anything?"

"Of course, baby." Cole replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed her.

Everyone went into the kitchen, leaving Willow with Giles. She rushed up to him and gave him a big hug. All of a sudden she was fifteen again. Giles always made her feel this way. With him, she didn't have to be a grown up. She didn't have to be in charge. Looking up at him, she saw that wonderful smile he always gave her. He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. She warmed to this. She remembered her own father briefly, and wished that he could only have been a little bit like Giles. And Giles was such a wonderful grandfather. "I missed you, Giles. The children have missed you, you and..."

"And Xander." Giles face clouded with regret as he remembered the young man's death. His needless death. "I've missed them, too. I've something to tell you, Willow. I've retired, and I want to stay here with my family. If you've room, of course."

Willow squealed just like a child on Christmas morning. (Not that she had ever celebrated, being raised in the Jewish tradition.) She jumped into Giles' surprised arms. "Yes! Yes! This is wonderful! Cole! Buffy! Ben!"

The three of them rushed into the dining room at her call. Cole raised his eyebrows in a question. "Giles is coming to live with us. Isn't that wonderful!"

Buffy and Ben jumped up and screamed. They rushed up and embraced their grandpa around his legs. All three of them jumped up and down with Giles trapped in between them.

Cole chuckled from the sidelines. He liked Giles immensely and had a great deal of respect for him. Not to mention, the love his family had for Giles (and his for them) gave him a great deal of loyalty for his "father-in-law." Yes, he thought, no one had better mess with Giles if they didn't want to lose a vital organ. "Willow, children. Give grandpa some air. He won't live here long if you suffocate him. Ben, why don't you set an extra setting for grandpa, I'm sure he's hungry. Giles, would you like something to drink? A G&T? Or a Glenfiddich? I might even have Guinness somewhere."

Willow and the children broke away laughing. They practically danced back to the kitchen. The children were chanting, "Grandpa's staying! Grandpa's staying!"

Giles smiled and laughed at the children. He loved this family. Truthbe told, he was closer to Willow and her kids than he'd ever be to Buffy. Buffy didn't really need him. Not like Willow and her family, they needed him. He was home, no doubt about it. "A G&T sounds great, Cole. Anything interesting happen while I've been away?"

"Well, you could ask Buffy about Tigger." Cole laughed as he prepared Giles' drink for him.

"Sweetie?" Willow called out from the kitchen. "Could you find some wine to go with dinner? We're having lamb meatloaf and some of my special potatoes."

"Special?" Giles asked as Cole turned to select the appropriate bottle of wine. Pinot Noir, the Zinfandel? Cole considered as he thought to himself. Ah! Just the thing! A 1998 Barolo – delicious! Grabbing the corkscrew, he turned back to Giles. "What do you think, Giles? The Barolo or would you prefer the Sonoma Pinot Noir?"

"Hmmmm..." Giles intoned thoughtfully. One of the truly marvelous advantages of his "son-in-law" was his supreme appetite for life. That's the thing about demons, the whole thing about gratification. Cole's demon heritage meant that he would live life to the fullest. The best food, the best wines, and a library to die for! A Barolo, indeed. Most Americans probably think it's a brand of shoes. "Ah, the Barolo, I think. Did you say the 1998? That was a superb year as I recall."

"My thoughts exactly." Cole agreed as he opened the wine to breathe and placed it on the table. "You were asking about her special potatoes? It was just an experiment the first time she made them. And was that experiment a success! Mashed potatoes, not too creamy, mind, mixed with beer – Guinness beer. Mmmmmm. Trust me, Giles, you're in for a treat."

Just then, the children and Willow marched into the dining room with their dishes. Buffy had a basket full of her bread, Ben brought his salad and Willow brought the platter with the meatloaf and potatoes piled high. She beamed at her husband as she set her bundle down. "Okay! Let's all sit down. Buffy, would you give thanks for our meal?"

Buffy smiled happily. She and Ben loved this part. It meant a lot to them that their mother trusted them to intercede with the Goddess. She lit the candles in the center of the table carefully and centered her thoughts. "Oh divine Goddess. Guardian of Life and Mother of All, thank you for this meal. Thank you for mommy and daddy and Benny. And we all thank you for bringing Grandpa home to us. Blessings to our friends that aren't with us... Aunt Buffy, Uncle Angel, Uncle Spike, Aunt Dawn, and ... please bless and take care of Uncle Xander in his new home. We ask you to please bless all the Slayers and Champions, so that they may protect us from the Evil in the world. Blessed Be."

"Blessed Be." Everyone else intoned.

"Buffy, that was a beautiful blessing." Giles praised causing the small girl to preen and blush.

"Yes, sweetie," Cole agreed that was wonderful. Cole reached for the platter of meatloaf and started to slice. "It smells wonderful, baby."

Willow preened a little herself, leaning over she kissed her husband tenderly. She spooned some of the potatoes for her children, and then for herself and Cole. Cole sliced and passed out the meatloaf. He reached for the bottle of wine and poured helpings for himself, Willow, and Giles. He then accepted the salad from Giles. Ben had once again done a fine job. This never ceased to surprise him. He certainly didn't get his culinary skills from Cole. Cooking was not a skill taught in the Underworld. Unless, he chuckled inwardly, you were barbecuing a witch. Originally, when they gave the chore of making the salad to Ben, it was never considered that Ben would excel at this. Or even that salad would be anything more than greens and maybe a tomato or two. But Ben really excelled at this. He made any kind of salad: potato, greens, pasta, even a great spicy pepper salad. Tonight it was mixed greens with walnuts, mandarin orange slices, and some sun-dried tomatoes, all topped with a pomegranate vinaigrette dressing. He really should start writing down some of these in a book. "The salad looks great, Ben. I really like the dressing. You know, honey, we should really write down his recipes or something."

"Yes indeed." Giles agreed. "The mandarin oranges and sun-dried tomatoes are superb together. You have a real style for this sort of thing, Ben."

Ben sat up even straighter at this. Grandpa didn't just say things, everyone knew that. If he didn't like something, he just didn't say anything at all. If Grandpa said he liked something, he meant it. "Thanks, Grandpa. Do you like the dressing, too?"

"I certainly do. Do you know, Cole? I think the Barolo goes particularly well with Ben's salad. What do you think?"

Cole considered this. He took another bite of Ben's salad, and then took a sip of the Barolo. "Mmmm. I think you're right, Giles. Excellent. Darling?"

Willow looked up happily at her husband as she sipped her wine. She wasn't nearly the wine connoisseur her husband was, but she was learning. Still, she probably wouldn't have known the Barolo from any other red wine. But it was good, especially paired with the tanginess of the vinaigrette. She looked over at Ben. He was so happy with the compliments. He loved to be praised, they both did. "It's excellent, Cole."

Cole smiled at Willow and thought to himself. I wonder... He reached back and found an extra wine glass, he filled it with a small amount of the Barolo and passed it over to Ben. "Cole! What do you think you're doing!"

"Willow, relax. I just want Ben to see what we're talking about. It's not like I'm trying to get him drunk." Cole explained. Looking over at Ben, who was looking at him with adoration and a question in his eyes. "Okay, Ben, I want you to take a bite of your salad, and then take a sip of the wine. Don't take a big swallow, just a little sip. Then tell me if you what you taste. The different flavors from the salad and wine should mix in your mouth. Okay?"

Ben nodded his head up and down ecstatically. He took a bite of the salad, making sure to get an orange and tomato and some of the dandelion greens. After he swallowed that, he reached for the wine and took a sip. Oooh! He thought to himself, it's very tangy and sort of sweet. He looked over at Buffy who was watching him fascinated (and a little jealous). "Here, Buffy, you try. It's really good."

Willow gasped suddenly. Ben looked at his mother pleadingly. "Please, Mommy, it's not fair if she can't try it too."

Buffy smiled happily and repeated Ben's actions. She coughed a little as she drank the wine. It was very warm going down and made her tummy feel a little funny. But it did taste real good with the oranges. "It's like the oranges and 'matoes and the wine are all dancing on your tongue."

"Yeah, Buffy, that's just what I felt. It does make my tummy feel a little funny, though. Is that okay?" Ben asked looking questioningly at his father.

Cole chuckled, proud of his two children. Think of it, a two-year old girl with such a brilliant palate. "That's the alcohol part of it. You described the taste perfectly, precious. You're such a smart girl. Don't you think so, Giles?"

Giles smiled in agreement. Ah, yes, he'd made the right decision. He had come home.


	8. Chapter 6 Epiphany & Resolve

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Dessert and coffee at the Turner house. Cole is thinking about the youngest Halliwell. Willow decides to write a letter to "Ask Phoebe."

**Chapter Six – Epiphany & Resolve**

"That was a delicious dinner, Willow." Giles smiled happily at Willow. He was collapsed comfortably in a large stuffed armchair, complete with ottoman. Willow had just returned from the kitchen with coffee for the adults and hot chocolate for the children, as well as a platter of brownies for dessert. He groaned under his breath. More food, where will I put it all? "Willow, if I move in here, I'm going to get obese. Maybe I should move in with Buffy and Angel? Lord knows between Buffy's indifferent to bad cooking and Angel's shall we say restricted diet, weight won't be a problem."

"GRANPA! NO!" The two children screamed and ran over to him, crying. "Don't leave! Don't! Mommy can cook bad! Really she can!"

Willow looked over and laughed. They loved grandpa so much. They all did. "Now, kids. I think Grandpa was joking. At least I hoped he was. Or do I have to come over there and scream, too? Really Giles, I suppose I'd be able to cook bad for you. It's just that I don't want Cole to leave too. He probably only married me for my cooking." She laughed looking over at her husband.

Cole was sitting silent in his chair. He was sipping his coffee and looking distantly into space. Hmmm... what's this? Willow wondered. Cole was a million miles out into space. "Cole, Cole!"

Cole started when Willow's voice penetrated his consciousness. Looking up, he smiled into her sparkling green eyes. "Yes, honey?"

"Cole, where were you? You were a million miles away? Have you got another woman somewhere?"

Cole laughed at the absurdity of that. "Willow. Don't be silly. First of all, what would I need another woman for, when I have you."

"And second?"

"Second, me and my supposed mistress would suffer a violent and painful death. I love life too much to risk that." Cole and Willow laughed together at that.

Giles smiled at that too. However, he was quite right. If Willow somehow lost Cole or Cole lost Willow, he dreaded the consequences. He had heard through the grapevine what Cole was capable of. In particular, what had happened when his first wife left him. And, Willow was just as deadly. When Tara was killed, it was such a close thing. People died and the earth was nearly sucked dry of its life force. And, the only person who could stop her is now gone. Now, if either one left the other, he wouldn't bet a penny on their chances.

"Well, honey, what were you thinking of?" Willow pressed on.

"Nothing, really, honey." Cole replied off-handedly. "I was just thinking about someone I met at work today. Nothing to worry about it. They just weren't what I expected, that's all."

"Okay, more coffee?" She offered.

Cole nodded and handed over his cup. He really loved these times. How would my life had been had my mother and father raised me like this? No, he thought to himself, this could never have happened. Mother was a full-blooded demon with no soul. As he sipped his refreshed cup, his thoughts turned back to young Chris Halliwell. There was something about that boy. He was hurting inside. Cole didn't think his parents even knew what was going on. Trying to discuss Chris' situation with them was a complete disaster. They were so distrusting of him (and who could blame them?) that they just assumed this was another of his demonic plans. He was going to have to find another way to see what was going on. The boy looked so starved for love and almost seemed as if he was being abused in some way. He seemed like his spirit had been broken somehow. But not completely. No, Cole smiled. If he'd been broken, he wouldn't have gone orbing into his office. He wouldn't have insisted so hard that he had evidence to give.

But, if something was going on, wouldn't at least one of the girls noticed? Paige, perhaps? She may be an annoying little upstart, but she had been an excellent and responsible social worker. She always seemed to care so much for her charges. Maybe I should talk to... Sure, Cole, why don't you just ask to be vanquished while you're at it?

There must be someone. Someone that would listen to me that the girls trusted. Somebody who could be objective and observe the boy. Morris! Cole sat up suddenly. "That's it!"

Giles, Willow, Ben, and Buffy all jerked with a start. Willow narrowed her eyes at her husband. "What's it?"

Cole chuckled. He stood up and walked over to his wife. He wanted to get to his study and give Inspector Darryl Morris a call. "Sorry, darling. I just had an epiphany."

Willow and Giles chuckled. "Hope it didn't hurt too much."

Cole chuckled and then noticed his wife was working on her ever-present laptop. He'd always thought that she'd give him up long before she gave up her computer. "What are you working on, darling?"

Willow blushed and bowed her head. "Well, I thought.."

Cole lifted her chin with one finger and looked into her eyes. "Thought what?"

"I'd thought I'd write a letter to "Ask Phoebe."

Cole jolted as if hit by a very high-voltage energy ball. "WHAT! Are you MAD!"

"Now honey," Willow soothed, patting his cheek. She stretched up and captured his lips in a loving kiss. She'd never get tired of this, she thought. This man is a heck of a kisser, always making her feel as if she was the only woman in the whole world. "Don't worry. It'll be anonymous. I want to ask her about my problem."

Cole relaxed somewhat. He sat back on the edge of the coffee table, his epiphany forgotten. I must have done something to make her angry. She's just teasing me. "What problem? Haven't I been performing adequately for you? If there's something missing, just tell me."

Willow giggled when she thought of that. As if. That Phoebe didn't know what she was missing. She'd treated Cole and his demon half, Belthazar, as if they were separate entities. Willow, however, embraced them both. In every meaning of the word. And Cole/Belthazar were way, way past adequate. Mind-blowing was a better term. (Although, it wasn't just her mind that was blown.) "Oh, honey, I have NO complaints in that area. I was going to ask her about our situation. You see, I've moved to San Francisco with my husband of five years. Now he's lived here before and he left after a very contentious divorce. What should I do about my husband's ex? Should I avoid her? Should I meet her? Should I try to meet and become friends with her family?"

Cole paled, as much any demon could pale. This was very dangerous, very dangerous indeed. And judging by Willow's expression, she had "resolve" face. There was no changing her mind. He sighed and sat back in his chair, frowning as he heard Giles' chuckling at the whole situation. Giles knew, he hadn't a chance. Oh well, I'll have to start reading the Mirror again.


	9. Chapter 7 Dear Ask Phoebe

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Willow's letter to "Ask Phoebe." Phoebe's response. Cole has lunch with Darryl and Paige.

**Chapter Seven – Dear "Ask Phoebe"**

_Bay City Mirror_

Phoebe sighed as she sat down at her desk, which was piled high with letters. She leaned over and turned her computer on, and then got up to get herself a cup of coffee. Hopefully, the coffee in the bullpen wasn't too old (or too strong). Some of these journalists drank coffee so strong that'd kill a new brood of Grimloks.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, madam."

Phoebe flinched when she heard the abrasive tones of Elise's voice. Her editor's voice was like rough sandpaper or fingernails on a chalkboard. She didn't know anybody at the paper, including the publisher, that wasn't terrified of Elise. Turning she pasted a bright smile on her face. "Morning, Elise, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Don't change the subject, missy." She strode over to Phoebe, poking her chest with one of her pudgy nail-bitten fingers. "I want a full day's work out of you. I want you to make more of an effort to get her on time. You understand me?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply when Elise continued. "No, I don't want to hear any of your fancy excuses, missy. Just nod yes or no." Phoebe nodded her head slowly up and down. Elise pointed her arm towards Phoebe's office. "Then get back to work!"

Phoebe slunk back to her office, bemoaning for the umpteenth time that she couldn't cast a spell for personal gain. Although, it surely wouldn't be personal gain if she got rid of Elise. That would be more like public gain. Especially the public that worked at the Mirror. She sighed and reached for one of the envelopes addressed to "Ask Phoebe." At least my work is interesting, every letter is different. Always someone new to help. It's always refreshing to help someone without having to vanquish a demon.

She opened the first letter and saw a neat, type-written letter. It was, however, on a piece of very expensive computer stationery. She passed the sheet of thick bond paper under her nose. A delicate scent of lavender wafted up to her. The letter was written with an italic font. Interesting. This was a person who took great care in all they, well she, did.

Phoebe took a sip of coffee as she concentrated on the content of the letter.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I am a young wife and mother. I have been happily married to my husband for five years, and we have two small children: a son, 4, and a daughter, 2. My husband was married before and the marriage ended in a contentious and combative divorce. After this divorce, my husband would not accept that his wife had moved on. He acted in a, well, overbearing and belligerent manner and kept on pursuing her no matter how many times she rebuffed him. This went on for a few months and then he left San Francisco. We met about a year later and fell in love. _

_Phoebe, my husband is not the same man he once was. He's a loving and affectionate husband, and a very patient and adoring father. He regrets deeply his actions after his divorce and looks forward to an opportunity to apologize to his former wife and her family. We have now moved back to my husband's home town of San Francisco because of my his career and I am wondering how to handle my husband's former in-laws. (I'm from the Los Angeles area, originally.) Their family has lived here for generations and I don't want to cause any problems, as I know that my husband was the cause of great pain and trouble to this family._

_However, I would like to offer my best wishes and friendship to this family. Should I avoid them? Should I confront them? What are your suggestions?_

_Thank you in advance for any advice you may give. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_The New Wife_

Phoebe furrowed her brow at this letter. Hmmm. How should I respond? I'm really not the best person to be advising on contentious divorces, having had one myself. And, I certainly haven't forgotten that black-hearted soul. However, this lady's husband isn't a demon, like Cole was. Is. Phoebe groaned, why does he always have to crop up and ruin my life? Even when he isn't physically near, he's ruling my life. We'll have to do something eventually. She looked up at the clock – 10:15 am. I wonder what Leo's found out from the Elders.

She sighed once again and looked at the letter again. Should I answer this? Well, I'll put it into my potential pile. She placed it in a basket and moved onto the next letter. This one looked as if it was written with a crayon. Aargh! This is going to be a long day.

_Halliwell Manor_

Paige Matthews picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Inspector Darryl Morris' voice on the other end. "Darryl! Hi! It's great to hear from you. You're not still mad with us, are you?"

Darryl chuckled at the other end of the line. He'd always liked the Halliwells. It's just that they weren't too good for him to hang around if he wanted to get promoted. "Of course not, Paige. I wasn't mad at you girls – it was the situation and the circumstances. Everything was out of control and I needed to focus on my career. Do you understand? You know, you ever need help with a stalker or something, you just need to call. Right?"

"Thanks, Darryl. Well, why are you calling?" Paige was very curious. Darryl wouldn't be calling unless it was important.

"Well, it's Cole." Darryl flinched as he heard Paige curse under his breath. "Now, Paige, let me finish first, okay. I really think you should consider this."

"Okay, Darryl. For you."

"Anyway, Cole called, apparently he's back in town and working at the US Attorney's office. He apparently met young Chris the other day."

"Yeah, he did. Then he accused Piper and Leo of abusing their own son! He..." Paige didn't finish because Darryl was once again interrupting her, pleading to be able to finish his story.

"Yeah, he told me that. He also told me that he felt that something was wrong with Chris. He said there were several times it looked like Chris would cry, but something stopped him. Then there was the fact that Chris wouldn't look his mother in the eye. And, to top it off, he got the impression that Chris didn't have any toys." Darryl paused as Paige gasped in outrage at this. "Well, he said he wanted to meet with the two of us and discuss this. He said he knew that you had the experience after working as a social worker and he didn't think you'd ignore anything. And, he thought I could help as an outsider and as someone Chris would look up to. He said that little Chris wants to be a policeman. Is that right?"

Paige laughed quietly. "That's right, Darryl. I think he likes policemen more than ice cream."

"Well, what do you say, Paige? Will you meet us for some coffee this afternoon? Cole and I both thought that two o'clock at the Federal Espresso across from the Courthouse seemed good."

"Okay," Paige reluctantly agreed. "I guess I can make it. But I'm not taking his word for anything."

"I don't think he wants that, I think he just wants to be heard. He seemed genuinely worried about Chris. And, if he's right, so am I." And with that Darryl hung up, leaving a very nervous Paige wondering what she was getting herself in for. Should I tell Piper or Phoebe? She shuddered at the thought. Piper was still furious at the implications (or threats) Cole had made the other night. And, Phoebe? Well, Phoebe is never in her right mind when dealing with Cole.

_Federal Espresso, across from the U.S. Ninth Circuit District Courthouse_

Cole strode into the Federal Espresso coffee house and scanned the room for Darryl or Paige, shaking his head of the excess moisture from the sudden rainstorm. One of the true disadvantages (and advantages) of the surface world is the weather. At least in the Underworld, you didn't have to worry about a sudden rainshower. He chuckled, you also don't get to watch your children grow up and play, either. And the music down there was dreadful. Cole found a secluded corner table with a good view of the street and divested himself of his very damp overcoat. He got up and ordered an espresso and a very gooey caramel bun while he waited. Mmmmm, he smiled. I am a bad boy today, Willow is going to be so mad at me. But, really, I never signed up for a new diet when I married her. He took a bite, closed his eyes, and savored the experience.

"If you want to be alone with that caramel bun, we can leave."

Cole opened his eyes to see Paige and Darryl looking at him with amusement. He chuckled and put his hands out to Darryl, as if to be handcuffed. "Ya got me copper, I'll go along quietly." Looking at Paige, he stood up. "Can I get you guys anything? My treat. It's the least I can do for you guys taking the time out of your schedule."

Paige started to shake her head, but Darryl interrupted her. "Now, Paige, don't smite your stomach to save your face. Well, I don't know about her, but I'll have a regular cup of regular coffee, and one of those maple bars. How about you Paige?"

Paige sat down in defeat. "I'll double mocha with extra chocolate and one of those brownies."

Cole returned in a few minutes with the coffees and pastries. Darryl looked at him with interest. "Well before we get started, Cole, you want to tell me about the whole deal with caramel bun. You didn't used to be so interested in sweets."

"Oh, I guess I always liked them. But, you see, my wife..."

"Wife!" Paige blurted out, causing other patrons to look up in consternation.

"Paige, calm down. I wouldn't want anyone to think you're my mistress." He shuddered at the thought. I'd rather bed Leo, he mused. Hell, Leo'd probably be a pretty good lay. That healing factor that White Lighters have should probably give him pretty good stamina. Cole shook his head as if to shake out the dangerous thoughts. What an image! "As I was saying about my wife, she has this thing about processed sugar being unhealthy. So, I don't get this kind of delight very often."

Darryl laughed at that. "With Sheila, it's processed bread. No white bread for me, no way, no how. I get the crunchy stuff that's good for your colon. I'd rather die young."

Cole and Darryl laughed together in commiseration. Cole took another bite of his bun and took a deep breath before continuing. It had been a mark of genius to ask Darryl to bring Paige. The two of them are trusted by the parents, and they are trained observers. He just needed to convince them that there was a problem. "Well, like I explained to Darryl, Paige, I'm very concerned about what I saw the other day in Chris. And, I'm very sorry if I've upset Leo and Piper. At the time, I thought they had to have been involved. But, now... Well, I'm fairly sure that they have no idea. And, that makes me wonder. Paige, do you think Piper and Leo favor one of their kids more than the other? That is known to happen."

Paige was so ready to take offense on her sister and Leo's behalf. But she couldn't. As she thought of how Chris acted, she realized that they did treat Wyatt differently, the Twice-Blessed Child. Oh, no, she moaned under her breath. What had they done to Chris? And, future Chris had given them enough hints they shouldn't have let this happen. She looked up into their expectant eyes. "Well, I hate to say it, but we do treat Wyatt as special. It's not that Chris isn't, it's just that Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed Child."

"Oooooh!" Cole pronounced sarcastically. "Big flaming deal! If there's one thing I've learned with my wife, it's that we're all equal. We all have different gifts but that doesn't make one better than the other. Sheesh! I treat my kids better that you celestials seem to be doing."

"That's it!" Paige slapped her hand against the table. "We've made a mistake but we're not de... We're not like you."

Cole opened his mouth to reply when Darryl spoke up. "Okay, you two, go to your separate corners. That's not what we're here for. Okay, Cole anything else?"

"Thanks, Darryl. I'm sorry, Paige." Cole took a deep breath and continued. "When he was in my office, I took out a box of toys that I had there. They were some toys I'd gotten over the years from my law enforcement friends for my son. I keep them at the office in case he comes by, but really he prefers army men or soldiers. Anyway, Chris' eyes lit up when he saw them. It was as if you showed soup to a starving man. So, I told him he could keep some of them. Can you guess what he said?"

Paige and Darryl shook their heads.

"He said that they were too nice." Cole threw out. "But they weren't. They were used, some were hand-made. They were just toys. And he acted like I was offering him a Ferrari. I just don't get it."

"Neither do I." Paige admitted. "He loves anything to do with police work. In fact, I've heard him talk about some of those toys – a bomb squad officer and his dog – he really liked those. I'm sure he would love to have them."

"Well he refused and I repeated the offer two more times that day. In fact, I have them here if you'd like to take them home." Cole reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the two toys. Paige looked at them carefully. She picked up the bomb squad officer first. He was about the size of a GI Joe action figure. In fact, she mused, it probably was one. The uniform was hand made. Probably by an officer or his wife. The dog was a German Shepherd and his collar and badge also looked hand made. No, not too nice, but definitely special. Chris would love these. She looked up at Cole and, for the first time in a long time, saw the soul within. Maybe he should be given another chance – as long as it's not with a Halliwell.

"I still don't understand, Cole. There's no reason for him to refuse." Paige agreed, confused at Chris' behavior, as she placed the two toys in her purse. "Thanks for the toys, he'll love them."

"We need to find out what Chris does when he's out of parental sight. To see what happens to him." Darryl ventured. "I have an idea, but Piper and Leo may not approve."

Paige and Cole looked up for the solution. Darryl continued, "We need to put him under surveillance. We should plant cameras in the house."

Paige gasped in shock and shuddered in horror.

_Bay City Mirror_

Phoebe looked up at her computer. She only needed one more letter and the column would be finished. It was actually a pretty light day. She'd received a great deal of letters today, but very few were suitable to a family paper. Maybe Penthouse, she giggled at the thought. Can you imagine those letters? Phoebe started leafing through her pile and made her way back to the new wife and the ex-in-laws. Is that even a word? Or should they be called out-laws? She giggled again. Now she'd been here too long. She looked up at the clock and groaned, only forty-five minutes to deadline. She had to get to work – and now.

She entered the text of the original letter and started to draft her reply:

_Dear New Wife,_

_Relationships between former and present families are always difficult, especially when strained by a bitter divorce. But, I believe the best the thing for all is to have open communication lines. Far better for you to introduce yourself to the ex-family, then for them to find out by accident. _

_Therefore, I suggest that you and your husband invite the ex-wife and family to dinner or coffee at a neutral and unthreatening location. As long as you do not present yourself as a winner of some sort of contest and keep the conversation on a friendly level, I'm sure you can get through this in a civil manner._

_Just remember that some bad feeling will still probably be there, on both sides no doubt. Remember that none of this is your fault and try not to get on the defensive, as well as always being honest and forthright, and I am sure that San Francisco will be big enough for both your families._

_Good Luck,_

_Phoebe_

Well, that's that, Phoebe thought. She printed out her copy and closed down her computer. She turned off the lights to her office and gave her copy to Elise's assistant and made her way to the elevator. Well, that last letter went well. I do hope that I gave her the right advice. At least her husband can't be anything like Cole.


	10. Chapter 8 In The Name of God

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. This is an interlude in my story. The criminals are revealed.

**Author's Note:**

Any political overtones that are implied in this chapter are purely used as a plot device and are not meant to offend any religious, ethnic, or social group. Remember, this is just fiction – don't worry, be happy!

**Chapter Eight – In The Name of God?**

_An office building on the corner of Market Street & Fourth Street, downtown San Francisco_

The short, stocky man in the San Francisco 49ers jacket walked down Market Street like a man on a mission, which is just what it was to him. This wasn't about money, revenge, or even some cock-eyed ideology (a word he couldn't even spell) to him. This was about faith and being one of God's soldiers. He waited on the corner of Market and Fourth for the light to change. He moved back suddenly when someone passed him in the other direction. The other man greeted him pleasantly but the man on a mission was disgusted. The other man was obviously one of those things. Those fags, those deviants. He coughed as if breathing the same air had made him prone to some filthy contagion.

He started as he noticed the light had changed. He walked across the street to a nondescript office building. The building was across the street from the San Francisco Shopping Center and was a key tactical location for their plan. He slipped silently into the building and walked quietly into the back of the building until he found the freight elevator. It looked disused and quite decrepit, but that was just window dressing. He rode the elevator up to the 12th floor, whistling the tune from "Onward Christian Soldiers" as the doors opened. He grinned to himself, that's what we are – we're latter-day Christian Soldiers. As he stepped out, he started to sing.

"Onward Christian Soldiers,

Marching as to war,

With the cross of Jesus going on before."

Others looked up as he strode into the main bay area. There had been desks and cubicles before, but they had been ripped out and replaced with the much more utilitarian tables. Men and women were working at each table on their assigned tasks. He took a deep breath and caught the distinctive smell of explosives. Soon, he thought to himself, soon, we will strike a blow for honor of God and the holy United States of America. Soon.

"Hello, brother." The man turned and saw a younger man. He was a clean shaven, young blond man, about 22 years of age. He had just returned from a mission to Puerto Rico or El Salvador or some other dirt poor backwards country. He was a Mormon boy from some small farming town in Utah. He suppressed a shudder. Cult, that's all that was. But, the boy had his heart in the right place. He, too, wanted to return our god-given country back to the righteous path. They were all here: Catholics, Lutherans, Protestants, Episcopalians, Evangelicals, as well as those who called themselves Christian: Mormons, Seventh-Day Adventists, Jehovah's Witnesses. We were all Christian Soldiers. "Beautiful voice, brother. Have you ever been in a choir?"

"Thank you brother, I was when I was younger before I joined the service. We had a wonderful choir. Do you sing?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh, no, sir." He laughed. "Not unless I want to scare the children."

They both laughed good-naturedly at the joke. Then, the older man became serious and motioned at the room. "Are we on schedule then?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Unless..." he hesitated before continuing.

"Unless what!" The older man exploded. They could not afford any snags.

"Sorry, sir. I was just wondering if the seizure by the feds at Prescott Street could cause a problem. That's the only snag I can foresee. Everything else is right on schedule. We've got the proper permits lined up. All the electronic equipment will be here by Friday, and another week to assemble the device. All personnel have been ordered to close up their personal affairs by noon, Friday. Sir." The younger man smiled nervously. He had been raised in a much more peaceful world and he really wanted it back. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

The older man smiled. "Of course, what is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you for having faith in me. I know I'm young, and I know that you have no respect for the Prophet. I, well, I just wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to serve my God and my country."

God, the older man thought, we need more like him. So ardent, so passionate about his faith, so grateful. It's too bad he wasn't a true Christian. Perhaps when this is all over, I can bring him back to the true faith. "No thanks necessary, son, we need more like you. Our Lord needs more like you. I'll bet you did a bang-up job on your mission."

"Oh, yes, sir." Now you could see the boy in the young man. He was so proud of his service on his mission. "And not just baptisms, sir. I really enjoyed the people, sir. Such God-fearing people in El Salvador, sir. All that violence and natural disasters, yet they never miss praising and thanking their God. We did a lot of work helping people – helping out on the farm, rebuilding after natural disasters, that kind of thing. So very rewarding."

"That's the one thing I DO like about your church. They instill such a sense of service and responsibility in their young. Service to their God and their fellow man. We need more of that!" He slapped his hand against his thigh and then turned serious again. "We shouldn't have a problem with the Prescott Street seizure. Brother Isaiah and Brother Elias are good soldiers. They know what to do."

"Have they been arraigned yet, sir?"

"No, damn it!" He exploded, and then saw the younger man's face. "Forgive me, brother. Sometimes I get so frustrated it slips out. It's just that they used that Patriot Act's provisions to hold them without charges for thirty days! It's unforgivable. That act's provisions are meant for the heathen, the Godless savages who are threat to our country and our Christian way of life. It's not meant for the faithful."

"I'll pray for them, sir." The young man solemnly intoned. "And, I'll pray for our leaders who have been led astray by the enemy."

"That's an excellent idea, Brother. We'll all pray with you." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled bringing the entire room to attention. "Brother Joseph here has had the fine idea to pray for our lost comrades and to pray for the souls of our country's leaders. Let's all kneel and pray with him, and pray for the success of our mission!"

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" The entire room exploded in righteous exultation as they all went to their knees. Brother Joseph began to pray and the room was as silent as a tomb.

_Our most gracious and heavenly Father,_

_we bow our heads before you this day in praise and gratitude,_

_we ask you to place your blessings on your servants Isaiah and Elias, _

_who are great servants in this Your work._

_We ask you to place your blessings on the leaders of this Blessed Land, _

_Please help the to see the Light, _

_and to place this country once again in the hands of Your Divine Providence._

_We ask for your blessing in this great and glorious mission before us,_

_Bless us with success in your name,_

_As Joshua was blessed at Jericho._

_We thank you for the opportunity to serve,_

_and we say these things in the Holy Name of _

_Your Son, Jesus Christ._

_AMEN._

"Amen." The room erupted and people came up to Joseph and thanked him for his prayer. Everyone had tears in their eyes, the young and old, the male and female. Even the older brethren who led them all.

"Now, listen all." The older brother started. "I know you can feel what I feel, the love of Christ and the Father. We are serving our Lord and we shall not fail. For after all, we have "the cross of Jesus going on before."

A bunch of amens and amen brothers could be heard through the room.

"Excellent, excellent, now let's get back to work." He turned to Brother Joseph. "Now, Brother Joseph, let's not worry about anything the feds are doing. I'm sure Brother Barrabas will let us know whatever they are up to. Now, no more worries, God's work will be done!" He patted the young man on the back and turned back to the office.

"Thank you, Brother Peter, thank you." Brother Joseph happily returned to his righteous work. Happy in the knowledge that he was once again serving the Lord. There was nothing better than to die in the service of the Lord.


	11. Chapter 9 The Elders Said What?

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Leo returns from speaking to the Elders about Cole's reappearance. Leo has a new white lighter to train.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to my supporters for bearing through the last chapter. I needed to deal with the criminals from the first chapter. Also, to all those expressing impatience for the first Willow-Phoebe meeting, please be patient. I will get there, but I have a plan and my own timeline to keep.

**Chapter Nine – The Elders Said What?**

When Paige returned to the Manor she was a raw bundle of nerves. What should she do? Confront Chris? Her training as a social worker told her that was clearly the wrong thing to do. She wanted to tell her sisters first thing, but her gut instinct told her to wait for Leo and Phoebe to be here. It really should be a family meeting. They were all involved, all of them. It wasn't just Chris' parents that were responsible for their situation. It was all of them. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. She should have know better. She'd been a social worker. Phoebe had a degree in psychology and gave advice every day. Leo was a white lighter and Piper, well, Piper was his mother. Yet they all had missed the signs. And, now that she thought about it, there were signs everywhere. She straightened up and took a deep, cleansing breath. They were obviously so wrapped in their lives, Chris had gotten lost along the way. But, it wasn't too late, they could fix this, they **would **fix this.

She looked up as she heard Piper coming into the room. Her heart contracted. Her news would hurt Piper deeply, but she had to wait. So, she took the coward's way out. She brought up a completely different subject. "Hi, Piper! Leo back from the Elders, yet?"

"No, Paige, not yet. And, he's been gone since ten this morning." Piper looked at the clock, concerned. It was now a quarter to three. He'd been gone nearly five hours. Just what had Cole been up to in the last five years that would take five hours to explain? Looking back at Paige, she smiled what she hoped was a calming smile. "Where you did go?"

"Oh," Paige's mind raced to find something to tell her. "I had lunch with Darryl today."

"Darryl?" Piper asked confused. Their good friend, Darryl Morris, hadn't spoken them in some time. He'd asked for them to keep away for the good of his career. And, they'd reluctantly agreed. Darryl was a good man and deserved to go as far as he wanted in his career. But, Piper did miss him. He was so easy to talk to. He was a good listener and it was nice to have someone to talk to who didn't live with you."Is anything wrong?"

"No, he.. he wanted to ask about the family and he heard somehow that Chris wanted to be a policeman. He said he'd love to give him a tour of the police station, some day." Paige invented, silently praying that Darryl **indeed** would give him a tour.

Piper brightened at this. Chris would love that. "That's wonder..."

Piper didn't finish her sentence because at that moment blobs of blue light coalesced in the living room to form the figure of Leo. Piper rushed forward to give him a kiss.

"Well!" Paige demanded. "What did they say?"

"Ditto. You were gone long enough. Just what has Cole been up to?"

Leo shifted nervously from foot to foot. The girls were not going to like this. "We, uh, we should probably have Phoebe here for this. She's not going to like it."

"Will we?" Piper demanded.

"Probably not. But Phoebe will probably go ballistic."

Paige looked nervously at the both of them. The Elders are supporting Cole, maybe he has changed. Paige shook her head in denial. There was no way, no chance in Hell, that Cole could possibly be good. You just don't turn your back on a century of murder and evil. She was sure of that? But, was she? Her subconscious niggled at her mercilessly. Cole was genuinely worried about Chris. Cole wasn't using his knowledge to hurt the family. He just wanted to help. Would evil do that?

"We really can't wait for Pheebs." Paige began. "You know Elise is just waiting for an excuse to fire her. There's no way she'll let Phoebe take some time off, barring one of us being admitted to the hospital."

Leo chuckled, Paige was right. "Maybe we should wait."

"No." Piper interrupted. "Let us know what you found out. Then, we can make a game plan on how to break it to Phoebe."

"Well.." Leo began unsure. "Let's at least sit down."

"That bad?" Piper squeaked.

Leo motioned the girls towards the couch and took a deep breath. "Okay, the Elders have decided they want you girls to give Cole another chance."

"The Elders said what?" Paige blurted.

"Paige, Piper, let me get through this and then we can argue about it. Okay?" Leo looked at the two of them. He waited until they nodded in agreement before continuing. "Great. Now Cole apparently wasn't vanquished by you girls. After your last face-off, Cole found himself trapped in what is known as a hell dimension. These are very painful and damaging to an Earth-type demon. He escaped when some demons in our dimension tried to open a hellmouth, or portal, to this hell dimension. But, before they could do this, the Vampire Slayer showed up and killed them. However, the hellmouth was still slightly ajar and needed to be closed. The witch that was with them could not do this because Cole was trying to get out before the hellmouth closed all the way. From what I understand, the Slayer pulled him out..."

The girls took this moment to gasp in outrage. "She did what? I thought the Slayer was on our side?"

Leo sighed. Sometimes it was like working with small children working with these girls. Much as he loved them, and as much as they had matured, they were still remarkably impatient girls. "As I was saying, she pulled him out and then closed the hellmouth. And, to make a long story short, it seems that he fell in love and married the Slayer' best friend, the witch who was with her that day. In fact, the Slayer herself is godmother to their children."

There. He'd said it. And, boy, you could hear a pin drop in the room. Paige and Piper looked at each other. Cole married? Cole married with children? With a different witch? Paige swallowed heavily and looked at Leo and then at Piper. "What.. what are we going to tell Phoebe?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." Piper shook her head in confusion. It was just all too much, all too fast. "Leo... Leo did they say if he was telling the truth about not using his powers against mortals for the last five years?"

"Yes, Piper, I asked that. They said as far as they could determine that was true. They agreed that anything was possible, that he could have done some evil, but as far as they were aware, nothing like that had happened. They did also mention that if Cole had done evil, you can bet that the Slayer would take care of him herself."

"Yes, I guess that's true." Piper knew what a Slayer was from the Book. And, of course, she'd heard from Leo and other white lighters just what that Slayer Buffy Summers had done. She cringed to think what she was capable of without any magic. All brute strength and her wits. "I still find it hard to believe Slayers can do what they're rumored to do."

"Pretty incredible, I know. But..."

Leo didn't finish. As he was speaking, a young man orbed into the living room. The girls looked at him in surprise. He looked young, mid-twenties, Paige supposed. She didn't recognize him, and he looked like orbing was still new to him. He had dark hair and had a rather awkward look about him. Plus a goofy smile. She felt warm inside. It was a very nice, goofy smile.

"Hi!" He greeted cheerfully. "Is this a bad time?"

Just then, a demon shimmered into the house. The new white lighter ducked the energy ball and grabbed a letter opener from Piper's desk. Before, Paige and Piper could act, he'd sidestepped the demon and thrust the letter opener into his chest. The demon burst into a ball of flame.

The white lighter grinned goofily. "Sorry about the letter opener. Gee, these demons aren't nearly as bad as the guys we used to get in Sunny-D. And, they clean up after themselves, always nice. Oh, by the way, my name's Alexander Harris. But, please, call me Xander. Are you Leo Wyatt?"All Leo could do was nod. "The Elders said you'd be training me."

The girls looked at him in shock and then at Leo, whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Well," Paige began with a giggle. "At least he doesn't need to be taught how to kill a demon."


	12. Chapter 10 Charge It!

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Buffy comes to San Francisco to spend a little "girl time" with Willow. Girls go shopping!

**Author's Note:**

In the last chapter, Xander returned – as a white lighter. I plan to have the entire Scooby Gang together in the finale chapter of my story. But, how did Xander die? Did he die doing something silly? Was he doing something noble, such as saving someone's life? Was he fighting demons? Or was it just a stupid (or sordid) accident? Let me know! I'll tally the results and the most popular will be included in my finale chapter!

**Chapter Ten – Charge It!**

_The Turner House_

Willow, Giles, and the children were sitting around the breakfast nook, casually finishing their breakfast. Giles was sipping his coffee while reading the _Bay City Mirror._ Putting down the paper, he looked Willow in the eye. "Well, Willow, some good advice you received there. What are your plans?"

Willow giggled. Phoebe Halliwell had responded to her letter much quicker than she had thought. She really hadn't planned on being answered at all. "I'm really surprised, Giles. She must get hundreds of letters, I was surprised to see it in paper this morning. I do hope she didn't get a premonition, though. Ugh! Children, you're obviously done – let's get washed up."

Giles nodded. He looked at the children. They were obviously getting bored at the table. Buffy was drawing swirls and loops in the maple syrup on her plate, and Ben was making his leftover scraps dance on his plate. At their mother's voice, they leapt up and followed her into the bathroom. Giles decided to make himself useful and cleaned the table. He was pensive as he cleaned. I wonder if she'll be happy with what I've done? He chuckled under his breath, he was sure she would, he just hoped it didn't bring up any unhappy memories. They really hadn't talked much since he died. None of them ever brought it up. There was just too much unsaid. Too much shame and guilt, undeserved and deserved. Willow felt it worse of all, her best friend, her oldest friend. What's more she felt guilty because she had this family and Willow, being Willow, just didn't feel she deserved her own happiness.

"Giles!" Willow's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "You're a guest. You shouldn't do that."

"Willow, I'm not a guest." Giles reminded her. "You did say I could stay here, didn't you?"

Willow looked down guiltily. "Of course, Giles. I just... want you to take it easy."

Giles chuckled. Pure Willow. "Willow, cleaning the table is hardly strenuous. You know, you need to things easy, too. Now, you never answered me about what you're going to do about Ms. Halliwell's advice."

Willow smiled cooly. Giles felt sorry for this Phoebe Halliwell. When she smiled like that, it never boded well for her adversary. "Well, I just thought I should take her advice. Drop by her office or something to invite her for a cup of coffee or maybe lunch."

"Today?"

The children had re-entered the room and had settled down to play in a corner of the living room. They'd brought out a Noah's Ark playset that Xander had made for Ben's second birthday. Willow's heart painfully contracted as she looked at it, as it always did whenever she thought of her best friend. Looking back to Giles, she shook her head. "No, maybe tomorrow. I want to be prepared, I want to look my best."

"Willow," Giles warned. "It's not about looks for Cole. He loves the inner you."

"That may well be. But I don't want to look like some inelegant girl when I meet her. I want to look smart, fashionable, and a little sexy. But I don't want to overdo it. Do you think that's possible?"

"Of course I do, Willow. You're one of the most elegant people I know." Willow turned suddenly at a knock on the door. Giles reached over her. "And, Willow, whoever's at the door is much more qualified than I to help with this problem."

She looked at him quizzically, before heading to the door. Opening the door, she finds herself face-to-face with Buffy Summers! "Buffy!" She screams and drags her into a bear hug. Giles smiles watching the two friends. It was just like they were in high school again. They were jumping up and down and screaming with delight. The children, by this time, saw who had come and they'd run up and started jumping on Buffy and their mother. Giles laughed as he saw the whole pack fall down in a heap like a house of cards.

"Now that three of you have greeted Buffy in your own inimitable style, is it my turn?"

Buffy looked up sheepishly at her Watcher. The man that was more ofa father than her own often absent father. She brushed herself off and stood up to face him. Smiling at him, she collapsed in his arms for a hug. "Hey, Giles."

"Hello, yourself. I hope you're well. How's Angel?"

Willow and Ben had grabbed Buffy's bag and she and her children followed them inside. "How long are you staying?"

Buffy turned to Willow. "Just for the weekend. I've an interview Monday back in Toronto. Angel's fine, Giles. He's doing really well at work. Just one problem. Spike showed up."

Everyone laughed. Wherever Spike showed up, trouble was sure to follow. Not to mention, Angel was very irritable around Spike and he wasn't the type of person you really want to annoy.

"Yes, he started flirting with Nick's on-and-off girl, Nat. He's started threatening to load his gun with garlic-filled cartridges." Everyone laughed. It was a point of amusement that Angel had met another brooding vampire. How often do they come around?

"Is he still in denial?"

"Yep. Still believes he can become human again. Angel's always laughing at him. Well, anyway, I hear that Willow here needs some quality time!"

"What?" Willow looked up confused. "I thought you just came to visit. What's going on?"

"Gee, Wills. Sometimes I wonder about you. Giles called, said you needed some girlfriend type advice. He implied shopping would be involved." Buffy laughed as she shook at her friend's blank expression. Willow could be so ignorant sometimes. She reached into her purse and pulled out a card. "I even got Angel's Platinum VISA so we could have some REAL fun!"

"We going shopping! Yay!" Little Buffy's voice pierced the laughter.

"No, Buffy, you and Ben are staying with me. This shopping trip is just for your mom and godmama. Okay?"

"Why? I can be a girlfriend." Little Buffy's face was crestfallen. Everyone knew how much she liked shopping – especially shoe shopping. And absolutely no one shopped like Auntie Buffy.

"Sweetie, don't worry." Her mommy was kneeling down looking her in the eye and holding her two hands in hers. "Auntie Buffy will be with us all weekend and you can go shopping Saturday, okay?"

Little Buffy smiled up at her godmama, who was smiling and nodding with her mommy's words. She smiled back and nodded her head happily.

_Pacific Heights_

Willow pulled her custom-painted Prius in front of the Betsey Johnson's in the Pacific Heights neighborhood of San Francisco. The Prius had been a present from Cole, he'd had it painted to match her hair. Willow had told him it was silly, but privately it was on her Top 10 List of Romantic Gestures.

"Well, Will, what are we going for? What kind of statement do you want to make?" Buffy asked teasingly as she and Willow went into the store. Willow smiled as the sales assistants recognized her. As much as she shopped and as good as Cole's credit, she never had any problem in boutiques. She shook her head as they headed towards her, she'd been here before and they knew that she'd let them know if she needed something.

"Well, let's see... I want to look smart, glamorous, with just a hint of sensuality. You know.. I'm not tramp and I know how to win and keep a desirable man." Willow blushed at what she just said. But it was true. Cole loved and desired her. She'd heard of the Charmed Ones, what witch hadn't? And she'd heard that these girls didn't mind flaunting their charms. Charms that Willow didn't even realize that she had until someone pointed them out. She usually dressed for comfort and was never sure about fashion. But still... "I just don't want her thinking... He married YOU!"

"You bet! Will, we'll smoke her!" Willow giggled at Buffy's outburst. She and Buffy started browsing the dresses in the boutique. Buffy pulled out a teal, embroidered tulle dress with sequins.

"That's really more of an evening dress, Buffy. I'm looking for something I can wear in the afternoon."

"Yeah, but still, I think you should try it on. You'd look hot!"

Willow giggled and agreed and they continued their search. "Here's another great one, Will"

Willow turned and saw Buffy with a purple chiffon and lace number. It was so romantic looking, she could almost feel Cole's reaction to her in that. She'd have to try it on too. It wasn't what she was looking for, though. She and Buffy spent another three-quarters of an hour searching the Betsey Johnson's with no success. That's not to say they didn't leave empty-handed.

Next to the Betsey Johnson's was Bebe's. She wasn't as big a shopper, here, but you could never tell. Judging by Buffy's delighted squeak, it was a Buffy kind of shop. Very sexy camisoles and bustiers were in evidence. I'm not sure I could pull off a bustier, she thought self-consciously.

"Hey, Will!" Buffy drew her attention back to the matter at hand. She was holding up a black lace bustier. Willow started shaking her head violently from side to side. "Now, Will, I'm not taking no for an answer. I think you'd look great, no matter what. Remember how good you looked in Vampy Willow's outfit?"

Willow cringed as she was reminded of a very odd moment in her past. She'd never exposed so much skin before that day. It was still embarrassing to think of. Although it was also thrilling, it was the first time Xander ever looked at her like, well like a girl. Xander... she thought and swallowed the tears.

Then, she found the shiny, stretch satin pencil skirt. It was very elegant, and she thought it would go very well with one of the bustiers Buffy had found. "What about this Buffy?"

Buffy whistled. This sure wasn't the Willow that Buffy had gone to school with. This was the take-no-prisoners Willow. "That is one sexy skirt."

"But not cheap sexy, elegant sexy, right?" Willow asked nervously.

"Shush, dressing room ... now!" Buffy commanded. While Buffy waited for Willow, she spotted an embellished lace mermaid dress. She whistled again, this time for her. She smiled sinfully as she thought of what Angel would do when he saw her in that. She scooped it up along with a couple bustiers and headed for the dressing rooms herself.

Willlow looked at herself in the dressing room mirror, turning one way and then the other. She did look really, really good. She just needed a jacket and maybe a nice pair of boots. She heard the special knock she an Buffy had developed while in high school. "C'mon in, Buffy."

Her eyes twitched upwards when she saw Buffy in an embellished lace dress. She let out a low wolf whistle. Buffy's eyes twinkled in amusement, "Do you think Angel'll like it?"

Willow laughed. "Like you wear clothes around him for long. Yes he'll like it. What do you think of this?"

"It's perfect, Will. You'll knock his eyes out!"

"His? I'm dressing to impress the ex-wife, remember?"

"Didn't you know, Will? One always dresses to impress your man."

They still needed to find a jacket to wear with the bustier. Willow decided they'd pretty much exhausted Fillmore Street's potential. So, she decided to drive down to Union Square. It was a lot busier, but they should find something. She resisted the urge to call home. The children adored Giles, and Heaven knows Giles had experience taking care of children. He'd put up with us, hadn't he?

Their first stop was the Ann Taylor. What would Cordelia say to find out she shops at Ann Taylor? Willow smiled at the thought. Buffy looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking... What wouldCordysay if she could see me now?"

"Probably you go girl! Or thank god you got away from the softer side of Sears!"

"Or hand over that credit card and no one'll get hurt!"

They were doubled over with laughter. They were never very close to Cordy but she had stood by Angel to the very end. And, that, in the end, would endear her to Buffy forever. They went in and after much shopping found a belted wool jacket with a satin belt. It wrapped itself Willow's slender frame like a lover. It was perfect. Willow reflected that the one thing the kids had given her was curves. And men, men like her husband, did like curves. This might actually work out.

"Now we just have to deal with the feet." Buffy exulted. Willow looked up in shock! She didn't think of the shoes.

"Buffy, I'm sure I have something at home."

"Willow, where does Little Buffy get her love of shoe shopping from?" She accused in exasperation at her friend's lack of discrimination.

She and Willow looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Her father." They again collapsed into peals of laughter and went looking for shoes. They were getting quite silly. You'd think we were still teenagers, Buffy thought to herself.

"What do you think, Buffy? Boots? Strappy? Sling backs?"

Buffy looked pensively as they walked down Post Avenue. Turning on Grant, Buffy exclaimed, "Strappy! Definitely strappy with heels to show off those nice calf muscles that I'm sure Cole likes to nibble on. Let's go to Kate Spade. I think I saw a new shoe of hers in the last issue of Vogue."

Willow blushed at Buffy's mention of Cole's nibbling. It's true, he did nibble. But he was quite the equal opportunity nibbler, no part of her body went unnoticed. She blushed again, even deeper. Buffy looked at her in amusement. "Well, everyone knows what you're thinking of."

They entered the Kate Spade and Buffy once again squealed in delight. Willow shook her head in disbelief. Buffy never changes. Buffy drug her into the shoe section and was salivating over a pair of 3½" strappy sandals. They were done in a kind of shimmery suede. Willow gulped, she'd have to practice walking in them. Maybe in a slinky silk nightgown and in her bedroom, she smiled at the thought of that. Willow had to admit one of her greatest pleasures was driving Cole crazy. Knowing the power she had over him made her just a little crazy.

They were laughing happily as they left to go back to the house. And Willow was feeling flush to the gills in the exultant power of it all. There was no one like Buffy to make her accept herself. She'd always had a way to make her see the things she couldn't see by herself.

"Well, this has been a successful day." Buffy proclaimed. " I'm getting kind of tired."

"Oh, I hope not. Wait until Saturday, shopping with Little Buffy is a much bigger project."

They shrieked in laughter as Willow took the expressway home. And, a much needed hot bath.


	13. Chapter 11 Chris' First Battle

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. The entire Halliwell family discusses placing surveillance on the children. Xander has a different plan.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to **_Erica_** and **_nelle-fang_** for their invaluable assistance in getting this chapter ready to post. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

In Chapter 9, "The Elders Said What," Xander returned – as a white lighter. I plan to have the entire Scooby Gang together in the finale chapter of my story. But, how did Xander die? Did he die doing something silly? Was he doing something noble, such as saving someone's life? Was he fighting demons? Or was it just a stupid (or sordid) accident? Let me know! I'll tally the results and the most popular will be included in my finale chapter!

**Chapter Eleven – Chris' First Battle**

_Halliwell Manor – the Kitchen_

Paige waited until Phoebe had come home. She'd just met the new white lighter and, for some reason, he'd taken a dislike to her. That puzzled Paige. She'd never met a guy who wasn't attracted to Phoebe. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to solve that mystery later. Actually, she was secretly grateful since she had found herself attracted to the goofy looking white lighter. Still, she had more important things to do right now. Like...

"Um, guys, we need to have a family meeting."

"We do?" Phoebe asked confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Paige's right, Phoebe." Piper replied. "We need to tell you what Leo found out with the Elders."

"No, Piper. This is something different. Something more important."

"More important that Cole's reappearance?"

"Yes, Phoebe." Paige replied, exasperated. "There are more important things in life than your man problems."

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

Xander took that time to clear his throat. He was beginning to feel like he was going to have to referee this family meeting, and he was afraid it may turn into full-contact wrestling. "Um, ladies? Perhaps I should get gone? I don't want to intrude on something personal."

Leo looked at him. "Where will you be? I haven't really discussed your training, yet."

Xander smiled. "I was only thinking of watching tv. I haven't seen any in over a year. If that's okay?"

Piper chuckled. "Sure, you haven't missed much."

They watched him leave the room and then turned back to Paige. "So what's up, Paige?"

"It's about Chris. When I had lunch with Darryl today, it was because Cole wanted to speak to both of us about Chris."

Piper snorted in outrage. "Is he still threatening to call Social Services?"

"Piper! No!" Paige's outburst surprised her sisters. She was defending Cole? "Cole doesn't believe you or Leo know anything about whatever's going on with Chris. He just wanted to help."

Phoebe snorted in disbelief. Paige stared at her and pressed on. "It's true. You can call Darryl. He asked us both together because he thought that we could figure it out. Darryl being an outsider and trained to observe, and me, because I'd been a social worker. He just wanted us to take a look. He just let us know about some things he saw that made him suspicious. Honestly, guys, they made me suspicious."

Piper and Phoebe looked unconvinced. However, Leo looked worried. What if something was going on with Chris? "Piper, we have to at least check into it. What if he's right? If we do nothing, what kind of parents does that make us?"

Piper started to cave. "Why would he notice and not us?"

Paige sighed in relief. "Because he's from outside, he's not living here. He can see things that we may not notice. He did say he had a son, maybe he has experience."

"A son?" Phoebe squeaked.

"I repeat, Phoebe, this is NOT about your problems about men, it's about our nephew."

"Well, what did Cole suggest we do?" Piper asked tersely.

"It wasn't Cole who came up with a solution. It was Darryl."

"Well?"

"He thinks we should put a camera in the rooom and see what they do." Paige tensed herself for the coming explosion.

BANG! Paige looked up. The clock had exploded. Well, she thought, at least it wasn't me.

_Halliwell Manor – Family Room_

Xander looked up at the sound of an explosion. No wonder these kids are screwed up, living with three crazy sisters. He shook his head ruefully, and not for the first time wondered if he was the right person for this job. He sighed and turned his head back to the TV. It was _Scooby-Doo_. He smiled at the rightness of it. He missed the girls and, yes, even Giles. But everything was different now. He closed his eyes and tried to pay attention to the conflict brewing upstairs.

Chris had to do this by himself. He had to know that he could stand on his own two feet. He groaned. Why did they let it come to this? Those damn Elders were as bad the Watchers Council. Just standing back watching everything fall apart, and, then at the last minute, sending someone to fix it. Don't these people every look ahead? He wondered if the Elders even remembered being white lighters themselves. Somehow he doubted it.

He looked up. Yes, things were coming to a head. It shouldn't be much longer now. He just hoped that the parents didn't interfere. This had to be Chris' doing. It was too late for anything else. The poor kid. He'd have been better off had he been Cole's son. He chuckled. Cole may be a demon, he may have killed a lot of witches, he may even have been the King of Hell, but he was a hell of a dad. He looked up again. Almost time. I'd better get up there. He said a small prayer to himself and orbed upstairs.

_Wyatt and Chris' Bedroom_

Chris was playing happily on his bed with the toys Aunt Paige had brought home for him. It was Mr. Turner's toys... the bomb squad man and the bomb sniffer dog that he played with the other day. Today was a pretty good day. He didn't know what was going on downstairs. There was a stranger down there with his momma and poppa. And it sounded like Aunt Phoebe was home. He put down the dog for a second while he reached for a cookie. Oh, no, he thought as he saw the orbing light out of the corner of his eye. Wyatt. He looked across the room and Wyatt was holding the dog in his hands. He was going to break it in two. Chris' eyes teared up, today wasn't a good day anymore.

"Wyatt, stop! Give it back! It's mine!"

"Wyatt, stop!" Wyatt repeated. "You're such a whiner, Chris. If I want something I take it. What, you going to stop me?"

And, just then, something snapped in Chris. He knew he had to stop this or it would keep on happening. And, one day, Wyatt would do it to someone that couldn't fight back. Chris realized that if he wanted to be a policeman, he'd have to start acting like one. So, he did the only thing he could think of... he screamed and ran to tackle his brother.

_Downstairs_

Everything stopped downstairs upon hearing Chris' battle cry. Of course, it just sounded like a scream. For a second, everyone looked at each other and then everyone ran for the stairs. Paige grabbed Phoebe, and Leo grabbed Piper and orbed them straight upstairs. They found themselves behind Xander outside the children's bedroom watching an incredible scene. As Piper made to push herself past Xander, he held her and motioned her to be silent. "Stop! This is important. Chris is standing up to a bully. He has to do this himself." He whispered.

Piper shook her head in disbelief. But she held her ground and looked inside the room. Wyatt was holding a small dog figure, much like the one Chris had been playing with in Cole's office. And, Wyatt had such a mean look in his eyes. He was mocking and ridiculing his brother. And, Chris was mad. Chris was very, very mad. Chris leaped on top of Wyatt. Wyatt laughed and tried to project his shield. When Chris saw what he was going to do, he yelled. And then it happened. They all gasped.

The shield broke. As if it was glass, it was shattered in a thousand directions. What on earth was that? But it the chance Chris needed. He landed on top of his brother and started to hit him. And as he hit him, he cried. It was as if a dam had broke inside him. After a while, he got up and took the dog, undamaged. Wyatt was just laying there stunned.

Chris stood up and wiped his face. He looked at his brother with new eyes. Wyatt wasn't special. He wasn't special at all. He was just a bully, that's all. "You're not twice blessed, Wyatt. You're twice cursed. You're cursed with meanness and cursed with pride. You're just plain mean. And I'm not gonna put up with you anymore. You won't break my crayons, or my toys, or my color books anymore!" Chris was standing over him now with a new strength in his eyes. "And if you do, you'll get more of what you got today. Understand?"

Wyatt didn't say a word. The only sound was Chris' breathing and a strange sort of whimpering from Wyatt. Then he took a breath and looked at his brother. "You hurt me, Chris. I'm telling Mom."

"Go ahead. I'll tell her what you've done to me."

Wyatt slowly stood up, and then he grinned nastily. "So? She won't believe you."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I know. That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I believe in me. Who cares about the others."

Piper couldn't stand it anymore, she started to weep. Silently, at first, but then it came out louder and louder until she was collapsed on the floor with Leo holding her. Xander looked at them. Well, they should have known. God help me from ignorant parents. Xander stepped into the room in between the two boys.

"Chris, I believe you. You did the right thing. You should always stand up to bullies, especially when they're your own brother." He turned to Wyatt. "You. Grab some pj's. You'll also need your toothbrush, some paper, and your crayons."

Wyatt looked at him. "Why? I don't know you. Who are you?"

Xander smiled cooly. "Why, I'm your white lighter, yours and Chris'. Now, it seems obvious that Chris is on the right path. You, however, are so far off the path you couldn't see it with a halogen lamp. Now, move. You and I are moving into the basement. You're going to be staying down there until you learn."

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled as Xander orbed him and the bed into the basement.

Chris looked up into his father's eyes. "You see, I am special."

Leo and Piper were too ashamed to meet their son's eyes.


	14. Chapter 12 Mrs Turner's New Shoes

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. An evening with Cole and Willow.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to Zith, Kirallie, KaylaShay, TodayGirl, and Erica from _Twisting The Hellmouth_ and nelle-fang from with their great suggestions on what to do about Xander's death. Any other suggestions out there? Send me a message and let me know. Xander's story is up to you!

Please read & review. This is the first time I have ever written a love scene. Please let me if it's bad, really bad, or worse. (If it's good, let me know too.) And, for all of you waiting with baited breath for the former and current Mrs. Cole Turner to meet, it'll be in the next chapter!

**Chapter Twelve – Mrs. Turner's New Shoes**

Willow had been wearing her new shoes – all three and one-half inches of them – all evening. They really weren't that good on her arches. But judging by Cole's eyes continually darting down to her ankles, they must make her legs look real good. Ah, well, no pain, no gain, she thought as she caressed the lavender lotion into her legs. She was still wearing the heels even now. After all, she didn't want to look like a complete dork when she saw Phoebe Halliwell tomorrow. She wanted to look elegant, and sophisticated. And, hell, she wanted to look sexy. She was still amazed at it all. Cole wanted her, desired her, needed her. Her heart told her she wasn't second best. Even her gut knew it. But, sometimes, just sometimes, her head questioned the truth. Even now, her head wondered what if...

She turned as she heard a strangling sound coming from behind her. She smiled wickedly. It was Cole. She turned back and switched legs, starting to smooth the lotion in her right leg now. She reached over for some more of the lotion, confident of what it would do to Cole. She was wearing his favorite silk gown, it was amber in color and swept low in the back. By stretching forward, she knew how it would stretch the muscles across her back and tighten the silk across her behind. She laughed inside, how she enjoyed this power she had over him.

Cole couldn't breathe. He wasn't breathing. All the blood in his body seemed to be in one location. One very uncomfortable location. He backed up and closed the door by backing into it. She was still wearing those shoes, those incredibly sexy shoes. He'd barely made it through the night. He struggled to breathe and slowly made it towards the bed. He sat down slowly on the edge, never taking his eyes off of his wife, his incredibly luscious wife. It just shouldn't be legal. Tormenting someone like this. His eyes met hers in the mirror over her 19th Century Louis-Phillipe style vanity table. She was enjoying this. Oh, she always did, he thought. She enjoyed the sense of power it gave her, knowing how very little work it took to drive me mad. But, eventually, I get to exert a little power myself. I just need to be patient.

It was all Willow could do not to laugh. She had laughed once earlier in their marriage and it had broken the mood. They'd had to go to sleep, and then she'd woken three hours later with him caressing her into a meltdown. And she didn't want to wait tonight. She got some more lotion and started massaging it into her arms. Looking into the mirror, she that his eyes had turned completely black. Black as obisidian. That was why it worked so well, she thought. They both had that blackness within, but with them, two creatures of darkness, they somehow created light. It was hard to believe. A man, a demon,born and raised in the depths of hell, he was her salvation. He kept her from succumbing to the darkness within. After all that her mortal friends had done, a demon was her salvation. She smiled happily at the thought.

He'd removed his shoes and was unbuttoning his shirt when he'd seen the secret smile slip across her face. That was his special smile. The one she gave when she was thinking about what they were together. She thought that he had saved her. In fact, she was even more his salvation. It was funny when you think of it: the Halliwells, Leo, Phoebe's love for him, all forces for Good, and they couldn't keep him safe. None of it could even match what Willow gave him with no thought of herself. She by all rights should have stayed away. I could have led her down that path to destruction. As a demon, I should. She would havebeen a superb Queen. But she didn't – she opened her heart and took him in, all of him. He'd removed his shirt now. All that was left were his suddenly very tight slacks. Looking in her eyes again, he knew it was soon now. Not much longer before it was time.

She watched Cole rise from his position on the bed and came up to her from behind. She smiled, it wasn't quite time yet. Soon, though. She smiled up at him in the mirror. He came up and reached over her to get some of the lotion. He started caressing it into her shoulders and onto her back in ever expanding circles. "Nice shoes."

She stretched one leg out, pointing her toe. "They certainly get your attention."

"Darling, you ALWAYS have my attention. Always. Never doubt that." He smiled and shifted his legs to try to ease the throbbing between them. "And some parts of me are paying more attention than others."

She smiled and leaned back into him. It was time. She let the darkness flow out of her. The power flowed out of her, reaching for him, embracing him. Cole's eyes shot open at the first sense of her opening move. It never ceased to amaze him, the incredible rush he got when the power first started flowing towards him. The beast within fought to come out, but he tamped it down. He knew Willow liked it slow and sensual. She didn't deserve a quick rutting like a common animal. He let some of his dark power flow out and intertwine with hers. He knelt down and putting his hands on her hips, he reached in and claimed her lips in a dark, primal kiss, branding her as his mate.

Willow moaned at the feeling filling her. She curled her fingers into his dark curly hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her powers were completely intertwined with his now. She could feel his darkness filling her, and she could feel hers filling him. It was so perfect, this. This perfect mating. It was at times like this that she knew he was hers. He had always been hers. Phoebe Halliwell had just been a pit stop for Cole. This, the joy they shared, the power they shared, this was the prize you get at the checkered flag.

Cole lifted her, carrying her to their bed. Setting her gently down, he broke his lips from hers and moved to her neck, nibbling down until he reached the very sensitive hollow of her pulse point. He felt Willow's leg slide down, intertwining with his. Her hands slid down his shoulders to his hips. He gasped as she brushed one hand over his throbbing, pulsing core. Damn! What this woman does to me! Her hand moved up to his waistband, she unclasped his slacks and slowly, sensually slid them down his legs. He flinched as she used the heels of those – those damnably wonderful shoes – to kick the last obstacle away.

Willow could feel it in him. The core of him. The red-hot center of this volcano of a man. It was struggling to get free. Beast. Darkness. Demon. Belthazor. Call it what you will. But that was the heart of the man. The Tootsie center of the Tootsie Pop. She smiled at her joke. It took a few licks to get there, but Goddess it was worth it. She moaned once again as his lips, teeth, and tongue did their divine torture. Her gown was being stripped inch by inch. She started to kick off the shoes.

"Don't darling." He struggled to spit out. All he wanted was to taste her, every inch of her. By the Mother, he'd never get tired of this woman, this spitfire, this treasure. "Don't take off the shoes. I really like them. Good choice, darling. Great shoes. Hell, I'm going to have them bronzed."

Willow complied, laughing inside. Not too hard, though, not wanting to shatter the connection. She ran her hands up and down his very muscular back. Soon, soon. Then she heard the crackling. The crackling of the heart of Cole's darkness. The very atmosphere crackled with the high voltage power that his demon generated. And, then she felt him shift and change under her very hands. His body grew and changed shape. Looking up into the black eyes and red skin of her husband's demon form, she smiled and pulled him into her. The claws dug into her back and his fangs nipped at her skin, occasionally drawing blood.

Cole's demon half was now in complete control. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. And who did? He could taste her blood on his tongue. It was spicy, very spicy. He felt her shudder in passion at the trail his claws made up and down her flesh. He reached down to her very core and used one claw to tease at her. She turned into a wild woman at that, bolting and bucking like a wild horse. She took a breath to scream and, taking her mouth with his, he swallowed it into him.

Willow wasn't sure she'd survive. It was always this way. It crescendoed, and crescendoed, higher and higher, to places she was sure she couldn't go. But she always did. They always did. There magicks were almost completely as one now. Just one more step. She took a deep breath. She was having yet another orgasm. She took a deep breath to scream yet again, and just before he claimed her mouth, he claimed her in every way a woman could be claimed.

He was riding her over and over. It was never enough. Never, never enough. He grabbed her from behind and turned them over. She was now riding him, those delightful heels digging into the sides of his chest. It was such delightful torture. Yes, definitely. She reached down and grasped his head and kissed him passionately. Claiming him as hers. Yes, hers. With one final shudder, he spent himself in her.

She felt the scalding heat of his issue entering her. She shuddered one final time and collapsed on top of him. He turned and pulled her into his chest as they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Cole barely felt as the heels of Willow's remarkable shoes slid down his legs to come to rest between them. He nuzzled into her and fell into sleep, still in his demonic form. Yes, he thought, remarkable shoes.

Willow burrowed into the warmth of her husband's chest. Wonderful shoes.


	15. Ch 13 Mrs Cole Turner Past & Present

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively. The X-Files quote comes from the episode "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose," episode #304, written by Darin Morgan.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Phoebe and Willow meet.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all of you for your great words on the last two chapters. For all of you that expressed interest in Willow's new shoes, just go to to check them out - "Gramercy". All of the stores Willow and Buffy went to are actual stores or boutiques in San Francisco, and the clothes were my descriptions of clothes I found on line. Thanks again, everyone has been super nice in their reviews and I feel like I've really started something here. Perhaps, it's because the story of Cole and Willow needed to be told.

**Chapter Thirteen – Mrs. Cole Turner: Past and Present**

_Bay City Mirror_

Willow paused outside the door to the _Bay City Mirror's _bullpen to smooth her skirt of any wrinkles while she was driving over here. She was still a little stiff from her very busy night. She looked down at the new shoes in satisfaction as she remembered just how they had inspired her husband. Luckily, the blood Cole shared with her in their relationship managed to speed up her healing process considerably. Otherwise, she'd be covered with the scars of bite and claw marks.

Turning back to the door, she took a deep, cleansing breath and strode in. She heard a few low whistles of admiration. She smiled mysteriously at the men in the room who were staring at her. I am going to have to keep these shoes, she thought for what must have been twentieth time that morning. A young, eager-looking Asian man came up to her. "Can.. can I help you?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm looking for Phoebe Halliwell."

His face fell. "Of course, she's in there. Would you like me to show you in?"

She brought her hand with the wedding band up to brush a wisp of hair back into her chignon. She rarely wore her hair up, but Buffy and she had decided it would make her look more sophisticated. "No, thank you. I can find my way."

Willow walked over to the door. She could see a woman who must be Phoebe Halliwell sitting within. She had her eyes scrunched up as she was working on her computer. She had short, very short, dark hair and was wearing a halter top. A top Willow would be too embarrassed to wear. Of course, there was a lot that Willow would be embarrassed to wear. She rose a hand and rapped on the door.

Phoebe looked up at the sound. There was a young woman she had never seen before standing outside her office. Well, thank god it wasn't Elise. She wasn't sure just how much more she could take from her. Getting up she opened the door to greet her visitor. Smiling into the woman's green eyes, she was that the woman had very expensive tastes. The shoes alone must have cost over $300! "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes, hi." Willow greeted pleasantly. "My name's Willow Rosenberg Turner and I came about the advice you gave me. May I come in?"

Phoebe's heart leapt up into her throat and at first she couldn't move. About my advice? She thought frantically. Oh, God, please I can't handle another law suit. Suddenly she noticed that she was still blocking the doorway. "Oh, of course, Mrs. Turner, do come in. I'm sorry."

Willow walked past her and entered the small room. There was a photograph on one corner of Phoebe with two women who were probably her sisters. There was also another photograph with Phoebe and one of the women from the other photo as well as another brunette. Who was she? A friend? Her desk was piled high with paper and it looked like Phoebe was a pencil-chewer. Phoebe motioned Willow to sit in the chair in her office. Willow sat down and carefully arranged her legs, all the time thanking the Goddess that she hadn't made a fool of herself yet. She smiled up at Phoebe.

Phoebe sat down opposite her. This Mrs. Turner made her feel like she already knew everything about her. Her eyes were very intelligent and lit with something she didn't recognize. What really confused her was what her empathy was telling her. Or wasn't as the case was. It wasn't that she didn't have any emotions, it was just that they seemed to be different. They were the same emotions that every one else had, they just seemed to be in a different shade or intensity. It was very peculiar. "Yes, Mrs. Turner, you had a question about the advice I gave? I do hope there hasn't been a problem?"

Willow chuckled. So, that was the problem. Surely the paper put down a liability statement so people didn't blame them for the advice not working. "Ms. Halliwell. I assure I'm not here to complain or to sue you and the paper. Out of curiousity, has someone actually done that? Sued because the advice didn't work?"

Phoebe laughed, much more at ease now. The woman had a very friendly air about her. She was the type of person people liked to. She could see that. "Oh, yes. It does. Luckily, not very often. But you'd be surprised."

"I never understand lawsuit happy people. I'm very happy that my husband doesn't practice that particular brand of law." Willow dropped the hint wondering if Phoebe picked it up.

"You're married to a lawyer?" Phoebe asked in a friendly manner. "What a coincidence. My ex-husband was a lawyer."

Willow was becoming very amused. I suppose if I told her my husband was a demon, would she think that was a coincidence, too? What was it that Fox Mulder said in that episode of The X-Files? 'If coincidences are just coincidences, why do they feel so contrived? "Actually that's why I came to see you."

"It was about your husband?"

"Indirectly." Willow was getting tired of beating around the bush. She pulled a copy of the _Mirror_ out of her handbag. She passed it over to Phoebe. "Here's a copy to remind you."

Phoebe looked down. It was the letter from 'A New Wife.' Yes, she remembered this one. Looking up, she smiled at her guest. "Yes, I remember this. Have you followed the advice? Did you need some more help?"

"Ms. Halliwell, let's get to the point." Willow began, her eyes sparkling. "I'm here because I am following your advice. I'm the current wife of your ex-husband, and I want to ask you out for a cup of coffee or perhaps lunch, if you'd prefer. I'd really like to get to know you better."

Phoebe paled, her stomach felt as if it had just dropped to the floor. This little slip of a thing was Cole's wife? She was so not his type. And, really, what was this girl thinking? Phoebe began to feel torn apart by the wave of feelings she was having. Shock, anger, rage, disgust, and jealousy. Yes, jealousy. But, she was over Cole wasn't she? Why would she be jealous? Especially of this girl. This girl's welcome to Cole. But, wait, what if she's in danger from him? She could be an innocent. Lord knows how charming and deadly Cole could be.

Willow was amused at the myriad of emotions cascading over Phoebe's very expressive face. Really, this girl should never play poker. She could never bluff convincingly. Looking into her eyes, she realized that Phoebe was now wondering how threatening Cole was to her. She laughed inwardly, if anything, it was the other way around. Willow had always been the more powerful in their relationship.

"Mrs. Turner," Phoebe choked out. "Do you need help? Is Cole threatening you? You don't need to worry, I..."

Phoebe was interrupted by the sound of Willow's laughter. She had a very warm and throaty laugh. "Ms. Halliwell, I am sorry for interrupting you. Don't worry about me and Cole. We have a very warm relationship. We've been blessed with two beautiful children, and all my friends like him. Trust me, I've been fighting vampires and demons since I was fifteen, if Cole was a threat, I'd deal with him."

She'd been fighting.. since she was fifteen! Maybe that's why she was so difficult to read, she was another witch. But, why would the elders let another witch get involved with Cole? "Are you.. are you a witch? Is that why you've been fighting since you were fifteen?"

"Well, yes and no. I wasn't a witch when I started fighting, that came later. I lived in Sunnydale and went to high school on top of a hellmouth. In my town, you either fought the evil or were eaten by it."

Phoebe swallowed heavily. It sounded worse than their life. Much worse. Didn't that new white lighter say something about a hellmouth? She'd have to ask him later. Oops! She missed whatever she had said last. "I'm sorry, I missed that."

Willow giggled. "It's alright. I was just wondering if you'd like that cup of coffee or lunch."

Phoebe nodded and stood up. "A cup of coffee and some chocolate sounds like just the thing."

_A nearby Starbucks_

---------------------

Willow and Phoebe had nestled themselves in a corner table. Their discussion would probably involve terms the average person just doesn't hear everyday. Words like demon, witch, vanquish, etc.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Willow, may I call you Willow?"

Willow smiled. "I'd like that. Mrs. Turner always sounds so strange to me. Even after five years."

Phoebe shook her head slightly. Five years? He'd been with her that long and never tried to hurt anyone? Impossible! He had to have killed someone by now. She just didn't know him like she did. "Thanks, Willow. It's just I feel I have to warn you about Cole. I know how charming he can be. It's just that when he turns on you..."

Willow put her hand up. She was going to keep this friendly if it killed her. But it was so hard listening to her talk about her Cole that way. "Phoebe. Cole isn't the same man you knew. I'm sorry he hurt you and your family. But people like Cole aren't like other people. You can't just break up with them and tell them to get lost without expecting a backlash. They don't feel things like human mortals do. They feel them deeper, with more intensity and passion."

"Now, Willow." Phoebe snapped. "There's no excuse for what he..."

"No, I didn't say there was. There is no excuse for what he did. But there is a reason."

"Yes, he's evil! That's why he does the thing he does."

Willow slapped her hand with force on the top of the table. Phoebe wasn't sure but she could have been sure that she saw Willow's eyes flash from green to a deep obsidian black back to green again. She shook her head, she couldn't have seen that. "Enough! I wanted to come to some kind of an understanding with you. Cole is sorry for what he did, deeply sorry. Can't you give him a chance? Let him repent? Allow him to make some sort of restitution?"

Phoebe snorted with disgust. "Repent? Restitution? Those are options for humans, people that have souls. Not Cole. Not a demon that is responsible for the most heinous of crimes. If he wants restitution, he should've stayed dead."

Phoebe shuddered. This time she was sure. The eyes did turn black, and she was sensing Willow's emotions much clearer now. She was enraged. Furious. At her. She shuddered again. She was also very, very powerful. She could feel the magic flowing around Willow clearly. Its potential frightened her. "Cole has a soul." Willow said in a sibilant tone.

"It doesn't matter. It can't overcome the evil." Phoebe refuted. Willow's eyes flashed again. "I'm sorry. Maybe he's behaving now, but soon.."

"No more." Willow demanded hotly, getting up suddenly. "I won't take anymore of this. Cole is a good husband and a loving father. And, I promise you, you try and threaten what's mine you'll discover just how really powerful I am. It's not something you'll want to see, I assure you. If you're frightened by what you see in my eyes, I don't think you want to see the real thing. This's just the tip of iceberg."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Us? You mean the Charmed Ones?" Phoebe nodded to her question. "No, not at all. I have nothing against your sisters. I've never met them. I'm just forewarning you. I love Cole, Phoebe. I will protect him.. at all costs. Never doubt that."

Willow smiled and nodded at Phoebe and walked out of the coffee shop never looking back. Phoebe shuddered involuntarily. What was she going to do? What would she tell her sisters? Cole was bad enough, but now he was married to this crazy, evil witch. They were going to need to figure out how to vanquish her. But Phoebe doubted it would be that easy.


	16. Chapter 14 The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Cole is at the office. Willow drops by furious. Cole has a development in his case.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review.

**Chapter Fourteen – The Plot Thickens**

Cole looked up from his paperwork and frowned. He could feel her. And, she was furious. You could feel the dark waves of rage and fury billowing out from her. Hell! Phoebe must've really pissed her off. She was still miles away. He could the feel the beast within respond at the her rage. He swore savagely as he tried to suppress his own mirrored feelings. "Leah," Cole pressed the button for his secretary. "Please hold all calls until further notice and show my wife straight in when she arrives."

"But, Mr. Turner," the secretary began hesitantly. She recognized the tone of his voice. He never really got angry at her or their coworkers. He was a very considerate boss, which is why she'd followed from Los Angeles to San Francisco when he asked her to. (That, and the fact that she really hated LA. Especially after all that weirdness around five or six years ago, when all the strange things were seen flying in the sky and the next day an entire law office disappeared.) But, you could always tell when he was in a rage, it was in his eyes and he got very, very quiet. Hopefully, Mrs. Turner would be able to help.

"No, buts, Leah." His voice softened as he tried to remember not to frighten her. "I just need a little time."

"Yes, sir." She had turned her head back towards her work, when Mrs. Turner arrived, and very, very furious. Leah sighed. There would be no help here. She smiled and stood up.

Willow was still furious, but she stopped short when she saw Cole's secretary. She liked Leah very much. She pasted a friendly smile on her face, but Leah saw that it was very tense smile. Leah stepped forward. "It's so nice to see you, Mrs. Turner. Your husband said for you to go straight in. I do hope there's nothing wrong with the children?"

Willow took a deep breath, and smiled more broadly at Leah. "No, no, I just need to talk to Cole. Thank you for asking. See you, Leah." The door opened and Cole ushered her in. He winked at Leah. She sighed.

"Willow. What the hell happened? I could feel your fury miles away." Cole grabbed her and tried to pull him into his arms.

"No!" Willow cried. "I'm too angry right now."

Willow's anger and power snapped back at him like rubber band stretched tight. The pain struck like a dagger in the center of his brain. He flinched backwards and stumbled into his desk. Willow's was still pacing the floor of his office furiously, ignorant of the pain she had unintentionally caused. Cole was becoming more and more concerned. Her rage was filling him and seducing the demon within. He shuddered as he once more suppressed the demon, which took a great deal more effort this time. He needed to calm her down. And he needed to do it soon.

He reached out with his own magic. Trying to get her attention. "Please, baby," he cooed. "At least talk to me."

The combination of the soft cooing of his voice and the seduction of his own dark power was delicious. She looked into his eyes and was lost. She stifled a small sob and ran to him. He enveloped her in his arms as he felt the rage slowly slip away. She looked into his eyes and wept. She could see the pain in his eyes. She had hurt him once again. She cringed. "Why, Cole?" she cried. "Why do I have such power to hurt you? I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, baby, I'm not hurt. Much." he smiled in that engaging way he had, which made you feel he'd just beat the house in Las Vegas. "I just want to know what happened. Here."

Cole led her to the chair behind his desk. He sat down and pulled her on top of his lap. All in all, a very enjoyable position. Looking down, his eyes caressed her legs all the way down to those delightful shoes she was wearing again. Willow shifted on his lap and he growled in response. She giggled and shimmied a little more. "Well, it's about that ex-wife of yours. She's infuriating!"

"And this is new?"

"It's new for me! I was friendly and polite and all she wanted to do was to warn me about the big bad I married and tell me it was only a matter of time.."

"..before he went crazy and killed all your family and friends."

"Something like that."

"Honey, it'll be okay, Phoebe's just a little hot-headed."

"A little? Sweetie, what if she and her sisters decide to make it a war?"

"Then they'll have bitten off more than they can chew. And I don't think they will. Leo isn't quick to judgment and Piper's very cautious."

"Are you sure?"

He answered her by leaning in and claiming her lips in a very thorough kiss. She wrapped herself around him. They leaned farther and farther back until his chair fell over. They didn't get up.

_Later..._

Cole stretched when he heard the buzzer from Leah. Willow had left about twenty minutes ago. He smiled at the memory of a very delightful mid-day break. Who needed lunch? A wonderful conclusion to the morning, although he would have to let Giles know how close they'd come to a complete disaster. He didn't know why, but he always felt like it was important he tell Giles things like this. The buzzer sounded again. "Yes, Leah?"

"Sir, Agent Nakayama is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Send him in."

Cole smiled at the agent who walked in. However, Tom was not smiling. He was very, very tense. "What's up, Tom?"

"Well, the bad news is we found out what was buried underneath the Halliwell's mailbox."

"And? It was?"

"Um... a Bible, sir."

"That's it? It's hardly worth burying." Burning, maybe. "Nothing else?"

"Well, there was a prayer book. You know, one of those they have in certain Christian churches. You know when they have everybody read out loud."

"Not really, never been much of a church-goer."

"Me neither. I'm Buddhist like the rest of the family. You?"

Cole nearly gagged. Religion was highly discouraged where he grew up. "Oh, i guess you'd call me a neo-pagan."

Agent Nakayama's eyes shot wide open in surprise. Wow! What a shocker, he thought.

Cole chuckled. "Of course, Tom, that's just between you and me. I wouldn't want to get the wrong sort of a reputation. You know, being a Republican and not a Bible-thumper. Anyway, so the bad news is we only got a Bible out of all that? What was the good news?"

"One of our suspects has asked to speak to someone in authority."

"Hmmm, really?" Cole's head perked up at that. They might actually be able to figure this out. "Well, let's go what he has to say. Anyone with him?"

"Agent Barnaby." Tom replied.

Cole tried to put his finger on it but couldn't place the name. He reached for his jacket and pulled it on, preceding Tom out of the office. "Leah, take messages please. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Have I met Agent Barnaby?" Cole asked as they took the elevator down to the interview room where the suspect was being held.

"No, I don't believe so. He was a transfer from the Louisville office."

"Ah, then he's probably a Bible-thumper."

"You don't like ultra-religious types, do you, Cole?" Tom asked as they exited the elevator.

"No, I don't trust anyone that insists that everyone else needs to subscribe to their interpretation of reality. Far too dangerous, whether they're Christian, Muslims,or New York Yankee fans."

Tom laughed heartily. He'd liked Cole Turner since he'd met him. He had a great sense of humor and was fair. Sometimes he didn't seem like an attorney at all. And he didn't play many games with the federal agents. Lots of attorneys did and Tom hated it. Plus, he was a National League fan. Big points in his book.

Tom pointed towards the interview room. Cole turned that way. Agent Barnaby was just where he left him, right in front of the room. "Agent Barnaby. Asst. US Attorney Turner."

Cole extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Agent. How's everything going?"

"Fine, sir. The suspect's been silent. Guess he's waiting for you." Agent Barnaby then turned to Tom. "May I have a word, sir?"

Cole looked at the two agents. "Just Bureau paperwork to go over sir. Nothing for you to be concerned about." Agent Barnaby smiled in a contrite manner.

Cole's instincts started buzzing at him. Something was up. He looked in at the suspect, all looked fine. But, there was something about Agent Barnaby that just rubbed him the wrong way. Hmmm... Something to think about. But, he dismissed it for the time being. Agent Barnaby led Tom to the other side of the hallway, and Cole let himself into the interview room.

Then everything exploded in a blast of air, glass, and fire, and then it went black for Cole.


	17. Chapter 15 Wyatt's First Lesson

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Wyatt is being a brat. Xander tries to teach him a lesson. Chris learns something too.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review.

**Chapter Fifteen – Wyatt's First Lesson**

He was definitely a brat, Xander thought not for the first time that day. Just how had his parents screwed up this bad. Actually, Xander blamed the Elders. It was all that crap about the Twice Blessed Child. They should have kept their mouths shut. I mean, it's all well and good to have a destiny. But, to be told you have a destiny, that just screws things up. Look at Angel – Mr. Vampire-with-a-Soul-who-has-a-part-to-play-in-the-End-Times, sure didn't make his life easier to be told that. (Especially, when he was told that crap about becoming human one day.) Then there was Buffy and every other slayer being told they were Chosen. And, well, it just seemed to him that if you have a destiny (and you know it), well that just screws everything up.

And here's the proof. Little Mr. Twice Blessed Child. And, they'd told them that. He groaned. What kind of parents do that? Xander'd already told them off three or four times since he'd been there. Of course, the mother overcompensated. They always do. Even Willow overcompensates. She'd been up with Chris, playing with him, hovering over him, and apologizing every chance he got. Leo just kind of clammed up. Though, he did go to the Elders to check up on Xander. Good move, Xander thought to himself.

Then, he felt the familiar tug of Wyatt trying to orb. He'd figure Wyatt would try this. He'd done it once an hour since Xander took him down to the basement for his, well, intervention. Xander quickly grabbed Wyatt just before he orbed and he orbed instead. They materialized on a boat ramp in a local park. Wyatt looked up in terror. Xander was holding him upside down by one leg over the water. "Let me up! Let me up! NOW!"

Xander smiled and looked him in the eye, and let go. "I don't think so."

He stood there until the boy swam back up to the surface, sputtering. "You can't do that."

"Funny, I just did. Now, you're not going to orb unless I tell you, got it? Or next time I'll pick somewhere more interesting to take you." He stared hard at the boy until he flinched. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and orbed them back to the Manor. The boy was shivering. "Okay, Wyatt, go upstairs, dry up, and change. I'll give you fifteen minutes – then, trust me, you don't want me coming after you."

Wyatt started to orb, but noticed that Xander was staring at him with a funny look in his eye. Uh-oh. So, he sprinted up the stairs. Xander chuckled after he was gone. Boy, this was going to be hard work. They've really screwed him up. Xander sat down on the bed, and decided to read the sport section.

He looked up at the sounds of footsteps. Leo. "Hey, Leo."

Leo was looking at him seriously. "Wyatt's all wet."

"You finally figured that out?" Xander quipped.

Leo looked around. "How'd he get wet?"

"I dunked him."

"WHAT!" Leo exploded. "You can't just dunk our son."

"Talk to the Elders, Leo. They've giving me a blank check where he's concerned. Or didn't they tell you what would happen if you didn't accept my authority where the boys were concerned?" Xander looked into Leo's angry eyes. "Leo, really, haven't you ever heard of tough love? This wouldn't be necessary if you and the Elders hadn't let it go this far."

Xander stood up as he felt the boy returning. He smiled at him and ushered him past his father. "See, Wyatt, that wasn't so bad. I just want you to learn."

"Learn what?" Wyatt asked curious.

Xander noted there was no malicious tone to the boy's voice. Maybe now's the time to show the carrot instead of just the stick. "That's the attitude, Wyatt. Why don't we talk about it while go out for some fresh air?"

"Out?" Leo demanded.

"Out?" Wyatt said hopefully.

"Out." Xander repeated. "Just down to the park, we can throw a few balls. Why don't you get your brother? I think he might need some fresh air after having his mother hovering over him all day?"

Wyatt beamed and leapt at the chance. He still didn't like him, but he didn't think he'd be getting rid of him anytime soon. But, if he was willing to play with him, that meant he didn't completely hate him. He ran upstairs to find his brother.

"Really, Leo. You need to calm down. Nothing will happen to the boys. Nothing. Honestly, I've been fighting demons since I was fifteen." Xander passed Leo as he walked up the stairs. Sheesh. I've come to a madhouse. Well, maybe I can save the boys before it's too late.

_In the Park_

Chris, Wyatt, and Xander were happily sitting on a park bench eating ice cream sandwiches. They were watching some people play with boats in the pond. Wyatt looked up again at Xander. In some ways, he understood us kids better than momma or poppa. "Xander?"

"Yeah, Wyatt?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

Xander chuckled. He sounded almost afraid. "That depends on you. Do you know what you did wrong?"

"I broke Chris' toys."

"And?"

Chris looked up with interest. Wyatt had never sounded like this before. Maybe it would be okay. He looked over at Wyatt. He looked a little afraid. He listened to Wyatt carefully. "I stole his toys and cookies, sometimes. I was mean to him. I hit him."

"And?"

"And, what?" What else did he want him to say? Wyatt thought, wanting to give him the right answer. "Um... um... I used my magic to hurt him?"

"Very good. Do you know why?"

"Why?"  
"Yes, Wyatt, why you did those things."

"Well, I guess... I guess..." Oh, no, I don't know the answer to this one. I don't! I don't! Wyatt started to shake and shake so hard until he broke down in tears. Chris looked over in shock, but when he looked up at Xander, the white lighter was smiling.

"It's okay, Chris. Wyatt has just had his first lesson."

Chris looked up and nodded. But he didn't understand at all.


	18. Ch 16 To Vanquish or Not To Vanquish

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Phoebe wants to vanquish Willow. Xander has other ideas.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review.

**Chapter Sixteen – To Vanquish Or Not To Vanquish...**

Wyatt had fallen asleep at last. Xander felt very sorry for him. This white lighter business is even harder than being a parent, he thinks. Xander picked up the exhausted boy and laid him down on the bed. He looked over at the younger boy. Chris is looking at his white lighter with a mix of wonder and confusion. He thought that Xander didn't like Wyatt. That he was sent to punish Wyatt for hurting him. But now he didn't think that was it at all. He had said that he was Chris' white lighter, too. Chris liked the sound of that. He got to have his very own white lighter; well, at least different, than his mom's. "How long will you be our white lighter?"

Xander looked up at the boy and smiled. Chris reminded him of Willow in so many ways. He was smart, really smart for his age. He was also a watcher, he sat and watched and made up his mind before acting. That was good. He'll be a good witch or white lighter, depending on fate or those meddling Elders. He won't make the same mistakes his mother and aunts did. They act on impulse, it's just dumb luck they're still alive.

"Well, I'm not really sure. They didn't tell me how long. I guess until I screw up or they send me somewhere else." What Xander didn't say was or when you die. He's a little young for that. "How long do you want me to stay? Or do you want me to go?"

Chris started at that. "Oh, no! I think you're cool. And.."

"And, what?"

"I think maybe you can make Wyatt nice. He's not really bad is he? He's just broken or sick or something..."

"That's right, Chris. We just need to take the time to help him get better. It's not like when you take a pill. It's going to take some time. Do you think you could do that?"

Chris smiled and opened his mouth to speak when he heard the front door slam. Then there was a lot of screaming. It was all Aunt Phoebe, she was upset about something... again. She's always so loud. Wyatt woke up with a start and looked around confused. Chris smiled at his brother. "It's just Auntie Pheebs – she's throwing a fit again."

Wyatt smiled back. "No, Chris, Aunt Pheebs doesn't throw fits, she has issues."

They both looked at each other and laughed. That was good, thought Xander, they shared a joke. "Well, would you care to share the funny with me?"

"Oh," started Wyatt and then looked at his brother. "Maybe Chris should."

Chris stared at Wyatt. He was beginning to think aliens had stolen his brother and left whoever this guy was. It was really weird. "Oh! That's what Auntie Paige says. Grown-ups don't throw fits, they have issues that need to.. need to.."

Chris frowned and looked at Wyatt. Wyatt smiled, "...that need to be worked through. Or is it out?"

All three of them laughed together. "That's what you get living with all these girls. Guys, we always throw fits. No matter how old we get!" Xander listened to the screaming above. He'd thought he heard them say the name... Nah! Couldn't be talking about her. She's in LA. "Uh, guys, I need to go upstairs. I want you to stay down here unless I call you. Okay? Promise."

"Sure, Xander." Wyatt promised. Chris yelled out, "Me, too!"

_Upstairs_

Xander came up the stairs to find the girls arguing about something. He decided to stay in the background and find out just what was going on. It seemed like Phoebe was the one in thermonuclear war mode. From what he heard from Them, that was her standard mode.

"...I tell you she's evil and we need to vanquish her. She threatened me!"

"Are you sure, Pheebs? After all, Cole hasn't tried anything and even told us about Chris."

"Paige is right, Phoebe."

"What you're siding with some warlock babe that Cole dug up from the Underworld?"

Xander was getting irritated. Were they talking about Willow? They did mention Cole, but still... It could be anyone. Yeah, he thought, anyone other witch that married a guy named Cole. Give me the odds on that. Xander decided he had to enter the fray. He coughed twice and the sisters turned and glared at him.

"I thought you were at the park." Piper accused.

"We were. We came back, Wyatt and Chris were tired so I just orbed them straight to the basement. Why? Do you guys keep and in-out board? Because in this crazy place, that might be really handy."

"Well, what do you want, Xander?" Leo asked, still really irritated with this annoying boy. Hell, he was even more annoying than Future Chris.

"I was.. just wondering what the problem is.. Because you were disturbing the boys. Although, the boys did say that Aunt Phoebe had... issues."

Phoebe bristled at that. "Did you teach them that?"

"No," Xander chuckled. "They said Aunt Paige told them you didn't have fits, you had issues."

Xander looked over at Paige, meaning to apologize somehow. But, he nearly had the breath knocked out of the body. She was blushing. Boy, was she cute when she blushed. Really cute. He shook his head and forced himself to look at Phoebe. "You were, um, talking about vanquishing someone. Is it someone I need to worry about... for the boys' sake?"

"It's my demon ex-husband, he's gotten remarried and his new wife threatened me."

"It's a long story, Xander. It seems that Phoebe's ex-husband, Cole, has reappeared and is now remarried. She dropped by the newspaper and invited Phoebe out for coffee and then threatened her. Is that about right?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Phoebe shouted. "We have to stop talking and get to work. She has a lot of power – I could feel it."

"Okay, then I have only two questions. One, is your ex-husband's name Cole Turner?"

"Yes. You must have heard of him up There."

"Right, right, just wanted to get it clear. And what exactly did the wife say?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just humor me." Xander pressed, he really didn't like this sister. The other two had brains, she just seemed to have a hot switch.

"She said if I threatened what was hers, I'd find out how powerful she was. Okay? Now can we get to work?"

Xander sighed and came up to her. This is SO against the rules but he didn't see any other choice. He swung his arm back and threw his fist into her face. Ouch! Phoebe went down like a rock. Chaos erupted in the room as everyone looked at him.

"Stop!" he yelled. "I know, I know, I'm not supposed to attack people like that. But I had my reasons. Please, let me explain."

They looked expectantly at him. He knelt down and picked her up. They rushed at him, but it was too late. He had orbed.

Piper, Paige, and Leo were completely at a loss. Leo sensed for Phoebe. "It's alright. She's just in the basement."

Just then, Xander orbed back into the room. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble. She's alright. The boys are looking after her."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Leo yelled before the girls had a chance.

Xander smiled and took a deep breath. Okay, I better make this good, he thought. "Before I died, I had a best friend. I've known her since we were five. Every Christmas season, she would come over to my house to watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. She helped me pass my classes. She listened to my problems. I listened to hers. Neither one of us was popular, and we just clicked. I was a loser and she was a nerd."

Paige looked at him, he seemed so sad. "When we were fifteen, a new girl moved to our town and started going to school with us. She was different. She carried wooden stakes in her book bag. We found out later who she was after she rescued us from a couple of vamps."

Leo looked at him. Sunny-D. Sunnydale. "She was the Slayer."

Xander looked up and smiled. "Yeah, well, we got to be really good friends. Willow and I would help her patrol and kill the bad guys. Ask me anything about killing demons or vampires, I got an A+ in that class. Well, Willow started getting interested in spells and things. Giles, well, he's the guy who trained the Slayer, but he was also our librarian..."

"He was the Slayer's Watcher?"

"Yeah, right. Anyway, he had a lot of books on all sorts of things. Sometimes you needed a potion or what's it to take these guys down. Well, Willow got curious. And, well, next thing you know she's a witch."

"What about her family? Were they witches? Did she have a white lighter?"

"No, no. I'd imagine white lighters would last on the Hellmouth about as long as a Frosty the Snowman would in Hell." He smiled grimly. "I just don't think Sunnydale was on Their radar. And as to her family, as far as I know there was no history. Anyway, Willow became really powerful and, even got sucked into dark magics. That power your sister felt is real. Willow has a great potential and you do NOT want to wake it up. Trust me."

Paige shook her head with all this information. "Did you know about Cole? Did you know him before you died?"

Xander laughed. "Hell, yeah. He's a great guy. He treats Willow like she's a precious jewel or something, and he's terrific with his kids. I'm their godfather, you know. I was man of honor at the wedding."

They looked at him strangely. "Well it was the least I could do. She was best woman at my almost wedding."

"Please, I swear to you. If Cole was evil, Buffy would have killed him long ago. Willow is the kindest, sweetest person you'll ever meet. Please, if you don't believe me, go. Go see Willow. Visit the kids."

Paige was nearly crying at the picture he presented. He was desperate to protect her. He would probably die to ... "Xander! That's how you died. You died for her."

Xander smiled sweetly at her. He crossed over to her and cupped her chin, leaned over and planted achaste kiss on her cheek. "No, but I would. In a heartbeat. As a mortal or an angel. Please, Paige. Piper. Leo."

Paige put her hand on his cheek. Leo and Piper exchanged a glance at her. Looking at Xander, Leo patted his shoulder. "All right, but you are not getting out of punching a Charmed One."

Xander smiled and watched as the three of them orbed out.


	19. Chapter 17 A Bewitching Tea Party

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Piper, Paige, and Leo go to the Turner house to meet with the Turners. Willow reacts badly to the attack on Cole.

**Author's Note: **

Thanks to everybody at FF, TTH, and RSS that have sent me reviews. They have been super great and have encouraged me not only to take this story as far as I can take it, but also to create more stories in the Cole/Willow AU. I have been blown away by the response to the Willow/Phoebe meeting. I know that a lot of you are upset with Phoebe's characterization. I hope that you will be patient. I believe that both Willow and Phoebe's reactions are valid.

In the end, this is a story about people and the personality conflicts that result from situations. The people just happen to be witches, demons, angels, and perhaps some vampires.

Please continue reading & reviewing. This is a wonderful ride and I don't want it to end.

**Chapter Seventeen – A Bewitching Tea Party**

"So, why didn't we just orb into the house?" demanded Paige. She, Paige, and Leo were standing on the sidewalk outside a house. According to the Elders, this was where Cole and Willow lived with their children.

"Well, I'm thinking it'd be a little dangerous to just orb in the house of a demon, his witch, and their children." Piper replied. "Mommy might be a touch defensive. I would if I were in her shoes."

Paige considered this silently. "So, what's our strategy?"

Leo looked at them both. "Well, I think the first step is to knock on the door. Plus, no threatening maneuvers would probably be good."

Piper agreed, but in her heart she felt she was betraying her sister. They shouldn't have just left her unconscious and locked in the basement. It was that new white lighter. He was so annoying. So aggravating. Can you get your kids' white lighter fired? And, just how do you go about that? They knew what Cole was capable, what Cole had done. How could they ever trust him again? After all the pain he caused. She shook her head in confusion.

"Piper," Leo soothed. "I know it's a lot to take in. But, the Elders wouldn't just stand behind him and his wife for no reason. There must be something we haven't seen."

"Piper, I'm as confused as you are." Paige began. "But, I also had lunch with him, and, God help me, I began to believe him. I even trusted him a little. At least, I trusted in what he was telling me about Chris. But, I am curious about Mrs. Cole Turner. Maybe Phoebe was just scared, we know that she couldn't have been objective."

"Can we?" Piper asked.

"We won't find anything out standing on the sidewalk."

"Find anything about what?"

They turned suddenly. In front of the house was a petite young blond woman looking at them with suspicion. Leo's jaw dropped down. It was Her. Wow! She sure didn't look like someone who had saved the world – a lot. Wow!

Piper and Paige looked at the girl with curiosity, and then at Leo in shock. He was looking at the girl the way you'd look at your hero who you've always wanted to meet. Just what was with him? Piper thought. It's just a girl. But is it Cole's wife? Piper started to move forward, but Leo beat her to it. He rushed, practically skipped forward, to meet the girl. He grabbed her hand excitedly and began pumping it up and down. "It's such an honor. I've always wanted to meet you."

Buffy looked at this strange man, pumping her hand excitedly. This was so weird. He's weird. She grabbed her hand away and pushed him away. Leo flew back into the bushes. He heard Piper and Paige cry out. "Stop!" he yelled. "Don't do anything. I'm okay."

"Dude, you are so not okay." Buffy said with her hands on her hips. "What is your deal? Do you accost people with your hand shaking routine all the time?"

Just then, the door opened and a red-haired woman walked out. Two small children were at her side. "Buffy? What's going on?"

Paige and Piper knew instinctively this was Cole's wife. You could feel the magic around her. Then she saw them. She knew! Piper thought in panic. She knew who we are. Can she tell? She froze in place, she didn't know what to do. But Paige did.

Paige walked forward slowly, cautiously. She extended her hand to Willow. "Hi. Mrs. Turner, I'm Paige Matthews. Cole's my ex-brother-in-law. We just came to talk to you, well, about a couple of things. Is that alright?"

Willow looked down at the girl. She was the same girl as in one of Phoebe Halliwell's photographs. She instinctively went on the defensive. However, she was trying to be pleasant. Even though, she didn't trust Phoebe after today, it was no reason to go crazy. She smiled. "Of course, but maybe you can tell me why a man is crushing my herbs?"

Piper spoke up. "I'm not sure why he's acting so weird. But, that is my husband, Leo. And I'm Piper Halliwell."

"He is so strange, Will. He attacked me."

"He's in one piece, Buffy. Couldn't have been much of an attack. There's not a stake mark on him."

"It's daylight, Will. And, besides, he looks like Riley. I don't think people that look like Riley make good vamps."

Willow chuckled. The man stood up and carefully extricated himself from her herbs. She looked behind him. Good, not too much damage. Leo smiled. "I really am sorry. I just got excited. To meet the Vampire Slayer, it's quite an honor."

Buffy and Willow exchanged a glance. Willow looked back at the women. "Well, you'd better come in. We were just going to have tea. Would you like to join us?"

Piper followed Paige and Leo into the house. Tea. Well, this'll be interesting.

Once inside the house, they were introduced to a British gentleman whose name was Rupert Giles. This must be the Giles that Xander spoke about, Paige thought. Piper looked around the house. The house was neat and very inviting. The main room was furnished with comfortable, overstuffed couches, and the walls were lined with shelves. There were books, photographs, and a wide array of crystals and candles. It was a lovely home, Piper thought. In one corner on a small table, lay a wooden Noah's Ark set. Leo walked up to get a closer look. Picking up one small giraffe, he whistled in admiration. The young boy walked up to him. "My godpapa made it for me."

"It's wonderful. Your lucky to have such a nice godpapa."

The boy's smile faded. "Godpapa went to heaven."

Piper and Paige saw that Willow's face clouded at the mention of the godpapa. They must be really close, Paige thought to herself. She misses Xander nearly as much as Xander misses her. Paige felt an odd pang of jealousy.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Mrs. Turner."

"Thank you, it happened last year. It's still a fresh wound. But, won't you call me Willow? And these are my children Ben and Buffy." A shrill whistle could be heard from further within the house. Willow looked up and rushed towards the sound.

"Well," the man introduced to them as Giles began in a very British accent, "Why don't we go in to tea? Children?"

The two children moved happily towards a room further in. Giles and Buffy motioned the three of them in the same direction. They passed through a very elegant dining room with crystal and china lining the walls. A wine rack sat on an antique table. Hmmm, Piper thought. Expensive tastes, definitely Cole's house. They entered a room with French windows that faced to the east. There was a nice little farmer's block table in the center of the room. There was also chairs lining the side of the room. Another smaller table was in another corner. It was just the right size for the children. What a lovely little room, so cozy, Piper thought. She looked up as Willow re-entered the room with a tea tray and placed it in the middle of the table. On the tray was a teapot, cups, and a platter of what looked like chocolate and lemon-flavored cookies. She smiled at Willow as she sat down at the table. "This is such a cozy little room, Willow."

Willow smiled. "Yes, it's lovely in the morning. No, let's have our tea, and can you tell me why you dropped by. And, why are there just two sisters? Don't you feel threatened, too?"

Piper smiled nervously. She had liked Willow when she had first met her. She felt she had a lot in common with her. She was just a mother like her wanting to do what was best. And, the children were just so beautiful and... well, nice. Does evil raise children to be as nice as these? Her gut told her no. As did her heart. Yet, her mind kept on reminding her that was Cole was evil. Cole would always be evil. But, yet.. "Well, yes, Phoebe did tell us you had threatened her. We came, well, because we're a little confused. After what Cole told us about Chris, you understand.."

"Chris?" Willow asked, Cole hadn't talked about anyone with that name.

"My son, didn't Cole tell you? Chris went to see him at his office the other day."

Mr. Giles was pouring the tea. "Perhaps that was the person that Cole was preoccupied with the other evening, Willow. You remember when he drifted off."

Willow considered this. He did say it was somebody that he'd talked to that day that was concerning him. But he had never gone into specifics. "I'm sorry, Piper. Please continue."

"Well, he noticed something about Chris that we.. we hadn't seen. He tried to talk to us that evening, but we got defensive. The next day he talked to Paige and another family friend. He really didn't have anything to gain by what he did. That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to him, to thank him. We'd made a terrible mistake, and he helped us to see it before it was too late." Piper's voice broke at the end. She still hurt terribly by what their ignorance had cost them.

Willow looked into the woman's eyes, moved. She was obviously hurting over whatever had happened. She reached her hand over the other woman's. "It's going to be alright. I'm sure it will."

Piper smiled weakly and then took a deep breath to continue. "Of course, we also wanted to meet with you about Phoebe. Did you threaten her?"

"Well, yes and no." Willow blushed. "I lost my temper a little. She just kept on warning that Cole would hurt me. She wouldn't let up. I've been married to him for five years. He won't hurt me. Only if I lose him, would he hurt me. I only wanted, no needed, to make sure she knew I'd defend my family. It all was supposed to work out different."

"What do you mean? Supposed to?"

Giles chuckled. "Willow wrote a letter to "Ask Phoebe" for advice. She was following that advice when she went to visit your sister."

"Yes." Buffy chimed in. "She just wanted to clear the air. Start things afresh. She wanted to get to know all of you, so that she and Cole wouldn't be seen as a threat."

Willow looked up at Piper sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I should've just avoided you girls. But, I didn't see how that would work. We're in the same city. We're both witches, so we'd end up shopping in the same places. Sooner or later, our worlds would've bumped heads."

Piper laughed and Paige giggled. Yes, she was right. It just would be hard to deal with...

All of a sudden, Willow sat bolt upright. She grabbed her head and screamed. She collapsed onto the table, sobbing. Everyone moved at once. Giles and Buffy were the first up, screaming "Willow!" Then the children came rushing up to their mother, crying at the sight of their mother. Leo decided to take charge.

"Back up! Give her room, I'll check her out." He went to place his hands over her to see if he could sense what was wrong. He frowned. Something was wrong, something was interfering, it was almost as if... Suddenly energy crackled from her and he was forced back, thrown against the wall. Piper and Paige gasped, Willow leapt up. Something had happened, Paige thought, something terrible. Piper ran to her husband on the floor who was stunned by the blast. Paige backed up in terror. The children were looking to their mother with concern. Giles and Buffy exchanged a look of concern. Dark Willow!

Piper looked up at the woman she had been talking to pleasantly only a moment before. She was completely different. Her hair was jet black, as were her eyes. They were solid black. Her skin was marked with dark colored veins. Piper shuddered. What was happening? Was she wrong? Was Willow evil after all? And was she now going to kill them all? Leo shifted underneath her hand, he was thinking. He concentrated. Xander! According to the Elders, Xander had stopped Willow once before. Could he do it again? He focused his mind, trying not to move.

"What have you done to Cole?" Willow spat at the three cowering figures on the floor. Paige started to move when Willow's hand shot out. Energy sprang from her fingers towards them. Paige found herself bound by some kind of magical force. She tried to orb in vain. She looked to Piper and Leo. They too were bound.

Buffy was kneeling around her godchildren. They were frightened, and who could blame them? She had only been stopped by Xander the last time. But Xander was gone now. She looked to Giles who stood up slowly. This is what he had feared all along. Her relationship with Cole was something he had approved of. But, he had feared what would happen if Cole ever was hurt or, worse yet, turned back to evil. He stepped towards Willow. "Willow, please. We don't know what has happened to Cole yet. Cole might just be hurt. Or unconscious. Please, let's think about this."

"NO!" She screamed, and threw Giles against the wall. Leo looked up in concern, but he was powerless to move or orb. There was only one chance, so he concentrated. Summoning, hoping he would answer...

Willow narrowed her eyes as white-blue lights coalesced in the air. As they formed a figure, she attacked with a bolt of energy at the figure. In an explosion of white-blue, the figure exploded. Seconds later, it had reformed into a figure. Giles and Buffy gasped in shock. There, on the floor, shaking his head in shock was Xander Harris.


	20. Chapter 18 Premonition of a Parade

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Phoebe has a premonition and the boys won't let her out of the basement. Dark Willow is back and has attacked Xander. Leo, Piper, and Paige are bound. And Cole has been hit by a bomb blast. 'Nuff said?

**Chapter Eighteen – Premonition of a Parade**

_Halliwell Manor_

Phoebe's head hurt – bad. She opened her eyes carefully and squinted at the light. She started to sit up carefully, but her head just kept throbbing. "Ooohh!" she moaned. "What happened?"

She finally managed to sit up and continued to rub her throbbing temples. Looking around, she saw that she was in the basement. The boys were on the other side of the basement playing a game of _Chutes and Ladders_. They smiled at her shyly and went back to their game. She got up gingerly and started to walk towards the door.

"It's locked Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said before she went up the stairs.

"What?"

"I said it's locked, Xander told us to wait here with you."

"Well, now I'm awake, you can orb us out."

"No."

"WHAT!" she screamed. This was all too much. First I'm sucker punched by a white lighter – a rookie white lighter! And, now my nephew is holding me hostage. What else could possibly go wrong? Then it hit her. She grabbed her head screaming and fell to her knees. The white-hot pain of the vision took over her mind. Her last rational thought was: _I had to ask._

_FBI – San Francisco Field Office, 450 Golden Gate Building_

Cole's head hurt even worse than Phoebe's – not to mention the rest of him. He should be dead. For once, he was thankful for his demonic constitution. He wasn't just in pain, though, he was also full a white-hot rage. At Agent Barnaby. Oh, yes, I can think of a hundred different tortures for that bastard. He was thankful for the rage because it gave him the energy to cope with the pain. He carefully opened his eyes and saw Tommy Nakayama looking at him in concern and amazement.

Cole could feel the attentions of paramedics examining him and checking his vital signs. He stiffened at the intrusion.

"Thank God, Cole, you're awake. I don't know how... and I don't really care. The door or the table or I don't know what must have shielded you from the full brunt of the blast."

Ah, yes, Cole thought. Mortals really could be the most credulous of creatures. "Tommy," he gasped more show that actual effort. "Agent Barnaby."

Tommy face grew grim. "Yeah, I grabbed that bastard. I don't have proof that he was responsible... but I will."

Cole closed his eyes as a fresh wave of rage washed over him. Unfortunately it wasn't his. It was Willow's – she'd lost control. Oh, no, Cole thought. I have got to get home. He looked around and realized that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Too many people, there's no way for me to shimmer out of here. He tried to focus and cut through her rage to let her know he was safe, but it was no good. She was completely transformed by the rage. He could feel that. He could also feel his own demon screaming to get out, to join her in the pure beauty of this rage. He shuddered. It was seductive. He remembered just what a rage that pure could accomplish. How delicious it felt. He shook his head. He had to hold on. For Willow's sake, for the children's...

Daddy, daddy... Cole could just barely hear his son's voice in his head. Ben was scared and Cole needed to reach him.

_The Turner's house_

Ben was really worried. More than worried he was scared. Buffy was on the floor quivering in fear. She was too afraid even to cry. He had never seen his mommy like this. She'd hurt the three strangers that had had tea with them. She'd bound them with magic. He looked at his grandpa. He was lying on the floor holding his arm in a funny way.

Her magic felt different than it had ever felt to him before. He had always been able to sense his mommy's magic. It was always moving around her. But this magic was stronger, darker, and... it made him feel different. He liked the way it made him feel... and that scared him.

And then there was Uncle Xander. He had come from ... well, he didn't know where. Maybe Heaven. That's where mommy and daddy had said he'd gone and now he was back. But mommy had hurt him. That was weird too. She blew him up, and he just put himself together again. Ben tried to call daddy but he wasn't answering. He had to do something. He just wasn't sure what. He was just a little boy. If Aunt Buffy couldn't do anything, he wasn't sure what he could do.

Xander was in shock, too. Dark Willow was back and she didn't look any friendlier than the last time he saw her. He looked over to Buffy and Ben and smiled. They were scared to death. Hell, he was scared. He didn't know if even a white lighter could survive Dark Willow. What had happened to Cole? This was what he and Giles had always been afraid of. He needed to open her up.

"Willow, it's me. Please talk to me." He got up slowly and stood between her and the white witches. He carefully grasped one hand, pulling her towards him. So far, so good.

Paige, Piper, and Leo looked in shock at how Xander talked to her. She wasn't attacking him. Maybe there was a chance. Buffy started to breathe again. Oh, please, she prayed silently. Let Xander succeed. She looked at Giles who was turning very gray with the pain. Oh, God, we need to get him to a hospital. She looked back at Willow and Xander. Soon, please, soon...

_Halliwell Manor_

It was Market Street. There was a parade. It was the Gay Pride Parade that was scheduled for this Saturday. Everyone was dressed up. There were balloons, horses, bands, and floats. Everyone was having a good time and laughing. BOOM! Oh, no! The street just exploded. Right under a float. BOOM! Another explosion further up the street. BOOM! BOOM! Two more explosions in quick succession. There were people lying bleeding everywhere – on the sidewalks, in the streets. Glass had been blown out of storefronts. BOOM! BOOM! More explosions! The street was just...

"NO!" Phoebe screamed as she came out of the vision.

She sat bolt upright, looking around her in panic. The basement. She was still in basement. She forced her breathing under control. They couldn't let it happen. She had to stop it. She looked down. Wyatt and Chris were looking at her in concern. "Is everything okay, Aunt Phoebe?"

"Wyatt, we have to get out of here. I have to tell someone what I saw."

"But Xander said..."

"Yes, but that's before I had the vision. Please, Wyatt."

"I don't know..."

"Aunt Phoebe!" Chris piped up. "Maybe you tell us the vision and then we can figure out what to do together."

"Yes, yes, Chris, that's a great idea. It was the parade."

"The one on Saturday?"

"Yes, yes. Everything was going alright. People were laughing and having a good time. Then there was a blast. Then another. And another. And another. More and more up and down the street. People were screaming and there were people were hurt everywhere. Don't you see boys? I need to tell someone."

"Okay, Aunt Phoebe. Where do you want to go? To momma?"

"No, Wyatt. I need to see Mr. Turner."

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other in puzzlement. Aunt Phoebe hates him, why did she want to see him?

_The Turner house_

Xander had grabbed hold of Willow and was trying to talk, or at least shake, some sense into her. He could hear little Buffy whimpering. I wonder... No, I can't think about that. "Willow! Willow! You've got to let it go. We can help. Please, Giles is hurt and you're scaring your children. Please, Willow, you're my best friend. Please, fight it. It's... Cole wouldn't want it this way."

Dark Willow looked up intoXander's face. He's dead. He was supposed to be dead. We... what is this? She shook off his arms and looked towards the two witches she had bound. They had hurt her mate. They must pay.

Ben was really, really scared now. That was Uncle Xander. He was alive. He was trying to make mommy better. Ben needed to help. He didn't think mommy would hurt him, even now. He tried to move forward, but Buffy was holding his leg too tight. If only daddy was...

Ben, Ben..

Daddy! Ben thought. Daddy, mommy's changed – mommy's scaring me.

Ben, it's okay. Mommy can't hear me. You need to tell mommy that daddy's okay. I can't shimmer...

Daddy!

It's okay, Ben. Daddy is just a little hurt. Ben, you have to take care of mommy for me. Be brave, she won't hurt you. But she might hurt someone else. Ben, daddy is depending on you. You have to be man of the house.

Ben swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Okay, Daddy. I can do it, I **can** do it. He moved forward, stepping in between his mommy and the ladies on the floor. "Mommy, stop!"

Piper and Paige looked at the child in concern. He could get hurt! What could he do? She looked behind him, his little sister was whimpering softly on the floor. Leo stared at the boy carefully. He was so like his father. He was speaking with such authority.

"Mommy!" The boy continued. "Daddy's okay. He's hurt but he's okay. I talked to him in my head. Please mommy. He wants to talk to you but he says you're not listening. Please mommy! Please! You're scaring us. Grandpa's hurt!"

Ben grabbed his mommy's skirt and tugged in desperation. Looking up he saw that her face was looking at him with a strange expression. Suddenly, he brightened in hope. Her magic was changing, not much, but...

Xander seized on that moment to grab Willow once again. Seizing her by her shoulders, he clung her to him. "Willow, I love you. Please Cole needs you. The kids need you. Please, Willow, please..."

Paige looked on in amazement. Willow was starting to relax, as she watched the darkness leave her. She fainted in Xander's arms as her hair turned red again and the veins faded from her skin. Piper, Paige, and Leo suddenly found themselves free. Leo looked around and saw that Mr. Giles was very pale. He rushed over to help him, hoping he wasn't too late.

Daddy! Daddy! I did it! I did it! But mommy fell asleep.

Asleep, Ben? Is there someone else there?

Uncle Xander's here, Daddy!

Daddy? Daddy?

Daddy's okay, Ben. He's just tired. You did good. Take care of mommy.

Xander looked at young Ben. Hmmm. He must be talking to Cole. "Ben? Are you talking to Daddy? Is he okay? What happened?"

"He's hurt, Uncle Xander. He said he was tired. He told me to take care of mommy." Ben announced proudly.

Leo had his arms over Giles, the aura around his hands bright with the healing power. Giles started to stir. He hadn't been too late. Buffy let out a long sigh of relief. Thank God! She didn't know what she would have done if...

Giles got up and looked around. Xander was holding Willow in a dead faint. She was back to normal, thank God. Giles looked into Xander's eyes. He seemed a little different somehow. "So, Xander, I think an explanation is in order."

Xander smiled. Good old Giles. He never changes.

_FBI – San Francisco Field Office, 450 Golden Gate Building_

Cole was bristling under the attentions of the paramedics. He was a little more relaxed. Willow was calm now. He shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. But, right now, he was a little more concerned with what had happened here. That bastard Barnaby was involved that was obvious. But what was their plan? The paramedics were done now and were motioning a gurney over. That was too much.

"No!" Cole cried out. "I'm not going to the hospital."

"But, sir.." One of the paramedics started.

"No. I'm not going. You've patched me up, you did your duty. Now, get lost. I don't do hospitals."

Tom was watching Cole in amazement. The fact that he had survived was shocking enough. But that he wasn't going to the hospital.. It must have been sheer dumb luck that he had survived. There was no other explanation. Looking into Cole's eyes, he realized convincing him to go to the hospital was impossible.

"Look, Cole, if you won't go to the hospital, at least let me take you home or an empty office to rest. I mean, what are we going to tell your wife? She'll insist you go..."

"Tommy. I'll deal with Willow. She'll understand. Anyway, she can take better care of me than any damn hospital. But, that's a good idea. First, I want you to get me that damn Bible and prayer book. I want to go over it and see if we've missed anything. It must be pretty serious if they've got people planted here. Then, I want you to get everything organized here before we leave. Got it?"

"Okay, okay, but first I'll take you to your office to rest. Alright?"

_Halliwell Manor_

Phoebe couldn't believe she was actually having to negotiate her own release. This was so exasperating. "Wyatt. We need to go. Please. It's important."

Wyatt considered. Xander had told him to stay. He'd also told him not to orb without his permission. But, he had to go. Poppa had called him. He didn't know what had happened. Aunt Phoebe had had a vision. It sounded important. She wouldn't be lying – not to him. Would she? Wyatt looked at Chris, a question in his eyes. He didn't want to make the wrong decision.

"Chris what should I do?"

Chris was surprised and thrilled that Wyatt was asking him. His brother was a lot nicer now. He thought about Aunt Phoebe's vision. It was important. They had to stop these people. He felt kind of like a policeman. "We need to go, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded his head.

Phoebe sighed gratefully. She couldn't believe how much trouble too little boys could be. "Okay, Wyatt, I need to go see Mr. Turner, but you need to scan ahead. We can't just orb in front of a bunch of people. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt closed his eyes and tried to find Mr. Turner. He found him. He tried to sense around him. It was difficult. He was having trouble. What would Xander tell him to do? He'd tell me to try again, he thought. Too concentrate. Wyatt tried again focusing hard on the area around Mr. Turner. There were a lot of people.

"Sorry, Aunt Phoebe."

"What do you mean? Couldn't you find him?" she asked frantically.

"I did. People are all around him. What do you want me to do?" He looked up at his aunt, hoping she had an answer.

Phoebe thought this over. They could try orbing into a closet or something. She wasn't sure that Wyatt could do this, though. She'd hoped that he'd be alone. What was she going to do? She needed to tell him. He'd know what to do about this. She chuckled, just a few hours ago, she was sure that Cole was back to kill her and her sisters. Now, she was trusting him to help her. Was she mad? Perhaps she should go somewhere else. But her intuition was telling her this was the right decision.

"Wyatt?" Phoebe looked at her nephew. "Please try again. Maybe he's alone now."

Wyatt concentrated again. He found Mr. Turner again. He was in a different place. He looked into Aunt Phoebe's eyes. He was alone! "He's alone, Aunt Phoebe. He's alone!"

"Great!" Phoebe leapt up in excitement. "Let's go, boys. Now, boys, stay with me."

She took Chris and Wyatt by the hand, as Wyatt orbed them away.

_Cole Turner's Office, US Attorney's Office, 450 Golden Gate Building_

Cole was seated in his office with a whiskey in his hand. Against all the rules, of course, but Cole had never been big on rules. Tommy had finally left him alone with his thoughts and feelings. Willow's rage was gone now, thank God. But he still had his own rage to deal with. That damn fool. Cole looked up when the white-blue orb started to form. Great, like my day isn't already complete, he thought in disgust. Now I have to deal with the Charmed Ones. When Phoebe and her two nephews materialized, he shook his head in surprise.

"Phoebe, is this the new Power of Three?" He asked, chuckling, wincing at the pain in his broken ribs.

Phoebe gasped in shock. Cole was in a bad state. He was bloody and covered with bruises, and was quite obviously in pain. He had a drink in one hand and was looking up at her with a tired look in his eyes.

"What happened, Mr. Turner?" Chris asked worried, he really liked Mr. Turner and he looked really hurt. "Do you need us to heal you?"

Cole chuckled. "No, Chris, but thanks. It'd be a little hard to explain to everyone why I got better all of a sudden. I'll survive."

Phoebe looked down at Chris. "He's right, Chris. He's hurt, but I think he'll get better. Especially once he gets home and gets cleaned up."

Cole smiled at Phoebe. She didn't seem upset with him. She was almost her old self. What was she doing here? She wouldn't just have her nephews orb here without a reason. "Well, Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiled at her ex-husband and took a deep breath. "I had a premonition, Cole. It was terrible. I'm hoping you could help."

"What? Couldn't you find the demon in the Book?"

"That's just it! It wasn't demons. At least, I don't think so."

Cole sat up, interested. "Sit down, Phoebe. What happened in your premonition?"

"It was the parade this weekend. The Gay Pride parade. Everything started exploding. One after another, there were blasts right down Market Street. It was terrible!" She started to weep. It was just too much.

Cole got up carefully and gingerly walked over to Phoebe. He lifted her chin with one finger, kneeling in front of her. She had a large bruise on her right cheek. "Who hit you, Phoebe?"

She laughed. "I haven't seen myself. Is it really bad?"

"It's quite a shiner. Who hit you?"

"The boys' new white lighter. He heard me trying to convince Piper and Paige to help me vanquish your wife and he hit me. But the explosions, Cole! What can we do?"

"I'm not sure. You said it was on the street itself. Vehicles exploding?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. It was coming from under the street itself. And, there was only 3 or 4 seconds between the blasts."

"What time?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you remember what was going past, say, the San Francisco Shopping Center at that time?"

Phoebe thought about this. That was perfect! That could really tie things down if she could remember. She tried to play the premonition back in her mind. She could almost see it in her mind. Of course! "It was the singers! The San Francisco Gay Men's Chorus!"

Cole looked up in interest. He pushed a button on his phone. "Leah, get Tommy up here right now. It's urgent." Looking back at Phoebe, he took her hand. "Thanks, Phoebe, you've really helped but you better go. I promise I'll keep you informed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, for now. Why don't you and your sisters come by around 7:30 tonight? After dinner? I'd like you to check something out for me."

Phoebe nodded. She smiled and took the boys hands. He nodded as they orbed out of sight. He took another sip of whiskey as he waited for Tommy. This was getting very serious. And they had pissed off the wrong attorney. He smiled grimly and took another drink from his glass.


	21. Chapter 19 The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively. Xander's quote of a Cordelia statement comes from the BtVS episode from Season 2, "Killed by Death."

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Willow has to deal with the appearance of Dark Willow. Xander explains himself to Giles and the Scoobies. Phoebe and the boys arrive to tell Leo, Piper, and Paige about her premonition. Cole returns home with something for Phoebe. Paige asks Xander an important question.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review.

**Chapter Nineteen – The Aftermath**

Piper was in the Turner kitchen making tea. Willow had woken up and was a little shaken. As well she should be. Piper'd never seen anything like that. She looked at Paige and Leo. "Just what did we see?"

Leo put some more cookies he'd found on a platter and poured a couple glasses of milk for the children. He took a deep breath before he answered Piper. "Willow.. well, she's a dark witch... and very powerful it seems."

"She... doesn't seem evil. Well, maybe the dark one did, but as she is now? Is she like a split personality?"

"Not at all." The three of them jumped as they heard Mr. Giles speak. Giles had come to the kitchen to see what was going on. He had felt it his duty to make sure that they weren't a threat to the family. "Ah, tea, just what we need. Well, with a little added fortifier, that is."

They watched as he reached up into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of brandy. He poured it into one of the cups before he put it back. "Just make sure Willow gets that one. Do her good."

Paige looked up at him. "Just what did happen?"

"Well, the dark magics have more control over Willow when she becomes emotional, passionate. As she was full of feelings of rage and vengeance, it was easier. The less rational she is, the more vulnerable she is to the darkness within her. It's not evil exactly, but the potential is great. Do you understand?" He smiled at them kindly, like a teacher carefully explaining a complicated concept.

"Well..." Paige started but was interrupted by the appearance of Phoebe and the boys who had just orbed in.

Giles looked at the new arrivals suspiciously as he poured out tea in the cups. "Knocking is a problem?"

"Wyatt seems to think he's above polite behavior." Wyatt cringed at the sound of his white lighter's voice. Now I'm going to get it, he thought. "Of course, it's not really his fault – I blame the family. Wyatt, I hope you're going to explain.."

"Now, you shut up! I'm sick and tired of..." Phoebe started when she was interrupted by Wyatt.

"Stop it, Aunt Pheebs. He's right, I made a promise and I broke it. I'm sorry, Xander."

Giles watched the interchange between Xander and the boy with interest. He obviously didn't care for the Halliwells much, but the look he gave the boys... Well, it was different for them. Xander knelt in front of the one he called Wyatt. Wyatt, for his part, was looking at Xander with a look that was part shame, part hope.

"Aunt Phoebe had a really bad vision and wanted to tell Mr. Turner what she saw. Me and Chris talked about it and agreed it was important. I'm sorry I broke my promise." Wyatt bowed his head. "Did you want to dunk me again?"

Giles started at that. Dunk? Again? "No, no, Wyatt. It sounds like you did the right thing. Good job."

Xander stood up and looked at the table. "Hey, Leo, looks like we'll need some more milk."

In the living room, Willow was sobbing into Buffy's chest. She felt so guilty. She'd turned into Dark Willow, again – and in front of her own children. What kind of mother was she? What was she going to do? How would she explain what had happened to Buffy and Ben? She looked up and just couldn't look in their eyes. They were sitting on the floor looking up at her.

Buffy was really scared. First mommy had changed into that... well, she wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't like it. Now, mommy was crying and crying and crying and wouldn't stop. All she really wanted was a hug, but mommy didn't even want to look at her. What was wrong? What had she done?

Ben was scared too. Daddy had said that mommy was just upset when she had changed. That everything would be okay. Ben wanted to believe daddy. He believed daddy when he said that mommy wouldn't hurt him, and he had gotten mommy back. What scared Ben though was that he sort of missed the dark mommy. There was something about her that made part of him excited. He didn't understand and that scared him. He wished mommy would look at him. He kept on looking at the front door, when would daddy get home? They really needed daddy.

Willow sat up and wiped her eyes as Piper and the others re-entered the room with the tea. She smiled weakly at Xander. Xander smiled back at her and stepped forward to give her a big hug. As he stepped back out of the embrace, Willow gave him a teary smile. "And what do you have to say for yourself, mister?"

Xander chuckled and looked down at Ben and Buffy. Ben was very tense and wouldn't stop looking up at his mother, and little Buffy, well, she was trying very, very hard not to cry. "Well, first thing I have to say is hug your kids. They're scared and upset and look like they need a hug real bad."

Willow looked down into their eyes, and started to cry once again. "My poor little babies! Mommy's so sorry!" She grabbed them into her arms and pulled them to her. Ben and Buffy held onto and started to cry too.

Buffy looked into the eyes of her old high school friend. She smiled with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what's happened to you, Xander. But I like the changes."

Piper, meanwhile, began to pour the tea. She set the table for the children to have milk and cookies. Clearing her throat, she looked at all the people in the living room. It had been quite a day, and everyone needed to calm down. She took the cup with the brandy in it over to Willow. "Willow," she started, interrupting the weeping. "Why don't you have a cup of tea? And, you two, we have milk and cookies, okay?"

Willow accepted the cup of tea gratefully. Looking at her children, she nodded. "Why don't you two have some cookies? I think mommy needs to talk with these people."

The children kissed her and rushed over to the table. Ben took a seat so he could watch his mommy. He still wasn't sure of the new people. Mommy had changed when they were here. Maybe it was their fault. He needed to wait for daddy, so he could tell him. Daddy would know what to do.

The rest of them sat around the living room, drinking their tea. After Willow's first sip and the heat that seeped down her throat, she stared meaningfully at Giles. He was certainly the one who had slipped the brandy in her drink. "Well, Xander, why don't you tell us how long you've been back and where you've been?"

Leo started to open his mouth. He was going to explain why Xander hadn't contacted him. But Xander stopped him. "It's okay, Leo. I can explain for myself. You see, after I died, I found out that since I did such a good job of dying, that I would be given a special job. So, now I'm a white lighter.. an angel."

"Such a good job?" Buffy asked dumbfounded. "It didn't seem good to me, it seemed downright horrid. You shouldn't have done it. And, what's a white lighter? I mean, what do you do? And why are you with these people?"

Xander smiled. Now that was a much easier question. He sure didn't want to field the first one. "Well, like I said, I'm an angel. I heal people that have been hurt by evil, demonic evil. I also help witches. I give them guidance, and help train them. I'm with the Halliwells because I was assigned to young Wyatt and Chris over there."

Buffy frowned and Xander knew what she was going to ask next. It only made sense. "You said witches. Do all witches get these white lighters?"

Xander smiled and nodded. "Yes, Buffy, I knew you were going to ask this. I asked the other white lighters up There this when I was first told of my new duty. All witches do have white lighters. Willow would've had one, but she lived in Sunnydale. Hellmouths screw up things for the Elders and the White lighters. That's probably why she didn't have one when she was first starting out."

"And later?" Buffy demanded.

"Well, by then, she'd not only been practicing dark magic, she'd also... well, she..." Xander hesitated not wanting to bring it up.

"I'd killed Warren and tried to destroy the world. They probably didn't want a thing to do with me after that." Willow completed.

The Halliwell women gasped. She'd tried to destroy the world? But, she seemed so.. This was getting all out of control, Piper thought. Then she noticed Leo. He was smiling at Willow. What was going on?

"That's not so, Willow. It'd have been different if you had never expressed remorse for your actions. But, you did, that made all the difference to them. Ask your husband, you're not condemned for those actions. Not if you feel remorse." She smiled up at him.

"I know that, Mr. Wyatt. Cole has told me that. He also told me my actions that day meant the Elders would NEVER assign a white lighter to me. He said that they were very strict."

Buffy snorted in agreement. "Yeah, he said that they were worse than the Watchers' Council. That's saying a lot."

"He was NOT exaggerating." Xander spat out. "They are a royal pain in the ass. I don't know if they were ever human, but, if they were, it was so long ago they don't remember it. They're not interested in people. Not at all."

Leo's eyes opened wide at this. He started sputtering as he tried to speak. "Xander, you shouldn't talk that way. They DO care about people. They're there to make sure evil doesn't win."

"Ha!" Xander responded. "Witches are there so evil doesn't win. Slayers are there. Champions are there. Elders just send the messages. And, another thing, they aren't interested in humanity so much as winning the game."

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. If this was his attitude, why did the Elders let him come down as a white lighter? It didn't make sense at all. He was about to open his mouth to refute Xander when the door opened and everything changed.

Cole. Willow thought in relief. He's home. He's--- Cole's face was a mass of bruises and there was blood everywhere. His clothes were torn and he was favoring his right side. Willow rushed to him. Behind her, she could hear the children running towards him too. "Daddy! Daddy!" The children were crying.

Cole smiled into his wife's eyes. He winced as she embraced him, two additional pair of arms grasped him around the legs. He took his wife's face between his hands and kissed her thoroughly. He was so grateful it was her and not Dark Willow. Dark Willow was exciting, no doubt about it, but he wouldn't trade this Willow for the dark one for all the power in the world. Willow was warm and loving and tender and made him feel as if he belonged somewhere. As if he was a cherished and important person. No, he could never give this woman up. He wiped her tears away, she had started to weep silently as soon as she saw his injuries. "I'm alright, baby. I'm alright. A few broken ribs, some bruises, and some cuts. But, nothing I won't survive."

"You could've been killed, Cole."

"I'm sure. Good thing I have such a good constitution, demonic though it may be."

"Daddy!" "Daddy!" the children cried from his feet.

Cole dropped to his knees and grabbed his two children in a bear hug. "Daddy's fine. Daddy's fine. I hear you had a fun day, too?"

"Mommy went all funny, daddy. I didn't like it. It was scary." Buffy grabbed hold of her daddy's neck. She didn't want to let go. She would never let go. He was here, so everything was okay again. So he had to stay, he had to.

Ben needed to talk to his daddy. Alone. He really needed to talk to him. He pulled at his daddy's sleeve. "Daddy. Daddy. Please, daddy."

Piper and Leo shook their heads in wonder. Poor Cole was really being pulled every which way. Willow was hovering above him wringing her hands. She was looking at Cole with love and concern. And, who could blame her? Piper looked at Cole. He'd been through the wringer.

Phoebe was watching the children with a pang in her heart. Who could tell? In a different future, these children, this house, that ring on his finger... They could all have been mine. Could I have made it work? It hurt terribly to think that she had made a mistake. The children were all over him. The little boy was all worked up about something, and the little girl... She was holding onto Cole as if he might vanish.

Cole carefully extracted himself from his children and went and sat on the couch. Willow sat next to him. She was examining his cuts and bruises. He swept her hand away gently. "Ben, calm down. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone. 'S important." Ben was looking at him earnestly and very seriously. Ben was his mommy's 'little man,' if he thought it was important... Well, Cole had learned to always treat the children's concerns seriously.

Cole nodded. "Yes, yes. Can it wait a little bit, though? Daddy needs to get cleaned up. Okay?"

Ben nodded, he took Buffy's hand and led her away. Cole started up the stairs, followed closely by Willow. Cole knew there was no way he was going to get rid of her. He would have to let her have her way. Damn, he was hot enough to kill. Barnaby was going to suffer, one way or the other.

The others watched them disappear upstairs. Piper looked around the room. "Well," she clapped her hands. "How about I make dinner?"

Buffy and Giles exchanged a look. Xander smiled at her. "That sounds great, Piper. I'm sure Willow would appreciate that."

Leo approached Xander. "You shouldn't talk that way about the Elders."

Xander groaned. "Oooh! Well, you'll learn I have hard time guarding my feelings. If they really care, why do they either wait too long or screw in your lives too much? Listen, I'll change my mind when they show some real feelings. For God's sake, the demons know more about humanity than they do."

Paige and Leo gasped in shock. "Look at it this way, the demons have more contact with humanity, whether from killing or tormenting. The Elders' only contact is via the white lighters. Who has more contact?"

Paige and Leo shrugged in defeat. Leo decided to try a second question. "Why is Ben insistent on talking with his dad? He seemed really intense."

Xander chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, well, he's his mom's little man. That's what she calls him. He feels that he's in charge when dad's not here. He's supposed to take care of her. So, when he feels there's something his dad should know, he wants to talk. Cole's different than you guys. He never treats Ben like he's just a kid. He values and respects Ben's thoughts and opinions. You guys could learn a lot watching Willow and Cole."

Leo cringed. He was glad Piper was in the kitchen. Phoebe was glaring at Xander.

"Xander," the British man started. "Do you remember a discussion we had with Cordelia about tact?"

"Yeah! Cordelia said 'tact is just not saying true stuff.' Like Cordy, I think I'll pass."

Paige moved forward. "Xander, still, could you try to be nicer? We're going to have to live with you orbing in and out of the manor. It'd be nice to get along. Or would you like Piper to blow you up one day?"

Xander laughed. "Okay, okay. I guess so, it's just really pisses me off what you guys did or didn't do for those kids."

Paige nodded her head, a deep sadness stabbing at her heart. "I agree, I really do. But don't you think Leo and Piper are beating each other up about that?"

Xander looked at her, she was really the only one he kind of liked. "Okay, Paige. I'll try. But, you'll have to keep me honest."

Buffy came up and grabbed Xander's arm. "Xan, listen, I'm sorry about what happened. We should... I should have stopped..."

"No! Buffy, damn it! It was my choice. Please don't disrespect my decision. I thought about what I was going to do for two days. I knew what was going to happen. Will all of you stop feeling guilty over my decision? I mean, it's okay if Angel feels guilty, hell, he feels guilty over everything!"

"Buffy's right, Xander." Giles put in. "We shouldn't have allowed it. We..."

"No." Cole and Willow had re-entered the room. Ben rushed up. Cole looked down tenderly. "In a minute, Ben. You go wait in Dad's study."

Ben rushed off, happily. He could tell daddy. Daddy would know what to do.

Everyone looked at Cole. He was still walking tenderly, and still had bruises on his face. However, he was dressed casually in a charcoal sweater and a pair of jeans. Phoebe had to suppress a sigh. She'd forgotten just how good Cole looked in a nice pair of jeans. She shook her head to dispel the thought.

"As I was going to say, Xander's right. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what the result would be. He made a decision. What makes mortals so valuable to demons? Buffy? Giles?"

"They're mortal."

Cole chuckled at the ignorance. "So are pigs, cows, and all animals. Why do you think human blood is so valuable to demons, vampires, and the like? What makes Xander's death so valuable?"

Paige looked at Xander. He'd done something, no, he'd let someone... Oh my God! Could it be? "F-free will. That's what makes humans different. They have the right to choose good from evil."

Cole beamed at Paige. "Paige, I'm impressed. Have you been taking intelligence pills?"

Paige frowned at Cole. "You know, Cole, I'm glad you haven't changed. I've been trying to like you. Remarks like that remind me why I didn't." She turned to Xander. "What did you do? What did you let them do to you?"

Xander groaned he really hadn't wanted to talk about it. "It's a long story. I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Anyway," Cole continued. "Xander made the decision. Don't denigrate him by telling him he was wrong. He made a sacrifice for a reason. I, for one, was very moved and impressed by his actions." And, with that, Cole turned and headed for his study and Ben.

"Sacrifice?" Leo asked in confusion. "What kind of sacrifice?"

"Okay, guys. I've started dinner!" Piper smiled, striding into the living room. Looking at all the tense faces, she turned around quickly. "What? What did I say?"

"I repeat, Xander. What sacrifice?"


	22. Chapter 20 Xander's Story

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Xander tells his story. Ben and Cole have a talk.

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank everyone who made suggestions as to how Xander should die. I had a lot of good suggestions. In the end, it seemed that people wanted Xander to have had a noble death. I agree. I had an epiphany one night and thus, Xander's story was born.

**Chapter Twenty – Xander's Story**

Xander sighed. They were so not going to let this go. He looked at Buffy, Giles, and Willow for support. He sighed again. No support there. "I don't want to go into it. I really don't."

"Xander," Willow looked up at him. "I think you should talk about it. I need to talk about it. I'm not sure I agree with Cole. I understand him, I just don't think I agree."

"Quite, Xander, Willow's quite correct. We need to discuss this. It involves all of us. Additionally, I think if you're going to be spending time with the Halliwells, they'll need to know."

Buffy started to open her mouth. Xander stopped her, holding his hand up. "I give up. But, I really don't want the children to hear."

Willow smiled and nodded. She got up and went to the children. "Come on, kids. Mommy and her friends need to talk. Why don't we start a movie?" Buffy and the boys followed her into the family room.

Xander sighed and sat down. How did he get into these situations? Why can't I just stand up to people? He held his face in his hands and breathed deeply. At least Cole understood, but he'd probably want me to share too. I'm really not in a sharing mood. He looked up. Willow had returned, smiling at him expectantly. He looked 'round the room, everyone was looking at him with the same expression. He took a deep breath. Time to begin.

"Well, it's a long story. You'd have to understand some background first. Buffy, here, fell in love with a guy when she was in high school. He was an older man, you might say."

Buffy laughed out loud. "Oh, yeah. I was 16 and he was 271 years old."

"What!" an outburst came from the other side of the room.

"You heard her right." Xander replied. "The man she loved, Angel was his name, he wasn't even human. He was a vampire. He died in 1753."

"But.." Phoebe burst in. "She's the vampire slayer. He's a vampire. I mean..."

Paige laughed. "Yeah, sure, Phoebe. Let's see, that's like a white witch and a demon, right?"

Pheobe had the grace to blush. She nodded. "Sorry, Xander. But, what does this have to do with your death?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Just let me finish. Anyway, good ol' Angel had been the baddest of the bad. In the old days, he was called the Scourge of Europe. But, then, in 1898, he was cursed by gypsies. They restored his soul. That doesn't sound so bad, but, hey, they were into vengeance. This way Angel'd be tormented by all the bad things he'd done. Unfortunately, the curse didn't come with a warning label. See, the curse was imperfect. It had a loophole. Apparently, if he had one moment of perfect happiness and wasn't thinking of the guilt and torment, then the soul would leave him."

The girls looked at him confused. He laughed. "Yeah, seems kind of melodramatic, doesn't it? Well, that's what happened. Buffy, here, gave him his one moment of happiness and then all hell broke loose in Sunnydale. You think it was bad before? Angelus, that's what Angel went by in darker times, he likes to play with his food."

The girls looked between each other. They shuddered. They could only imagine what that meant.

"Anyway, I'm not going to go into everything Angel did and what happened. Willow eventually found a way to recurse him. But, everyone knew the potential was there. Eventually, he left Buffy. He knew they couldn't have a life together. He went to LA and became a Champion for the Powers That Be. Don't ask. I'm not sure what they are."

"Avatars." Leo said with disgust.

"So, he's helping evil." Piper filled in.

"NO!" Buffy screamed. "Angel is good. He doesn't just do what they want. They've screwed with him enough."

"Avatars are only interested in a balance. They're not good or evil. However, I wouldn't trust them after what they've done to us."

"Can I continue?" Xander interrupted. They all nodded. "Anyway, a lot has happened since then. Angel has fought for good. He has destroyed evil. He's saved the world. But, it's a toll. Always being on your guard. Well, about the time we met Cole, we went back to help find Angel after this last big battle he'd had. Pretty intense from what I hear. Buffy and he got back together. Not physically. They just decided they wanted to be together. We stayed together. Cole and Willow married and had kids. Then about a year ago, we were all talking about the curse. Willow really wanted to find a cure – a way to get rid of the loophole. That's when Cole dropped his bombshell. There was a way, but it was dangerous. He didn't think we'd want to pay the price."

"Naturally, I was suspicious. I liked Cole. I liked his kids. But he was still a demon and I wasn't' sure. But the girls wanted to know, we all wanted to know. He said that what was needed was a willing mortal sacrifice. That there was a very old ritual in which a soul could be cemented to a non-mortal with the willing blood sacrifice of a mortal."

Leo and the girls gasped in horror. My God! Paige thought. How could he? For a vampire? "But... why? You don't even seem to act like this vampire, do you?"

Xander laughed. "Deadboy? Hell, no! Can't stand him."

"But, why?"

"I'm getting to that. I didn't agree right away. I really didn't want to do it. Especially when he explained how the ritual would go. It wasn't fun. The sacrifice would have his heart removed while he was still alive, and it would be fed to the vampire."

"Ugh!" "Eeeww!" "Gross!"

Xander laughed. "Right. Not something I was looking forward to. I'm really not into pain. Especially as messy as this was going to be. But, there weren't many candidates. It had to be a mortal. It was really down to me and Giles. Everyone else wasn't mortal. A demon, a witch, a slayer, all non-mortal. I had decided not to do it. I really didn't think that Giles was considering it either."

Giles shook his head. "No, certainly not. I had eliminated it as a possibility. I hadn't thought that anyone was considering it. Imagine my surprise later."

Xander nodded his head. "Exactly, I really hadn't considered it at all. But, later, I just started thinking it over. I knew that Angel was good. That he did good. I also knew that together Buffy and Angel were unbeatable. What couldn't they do if the curse was gone? This really started to prey on me. Not to mention, to permanently imprison Angelus! That was an attractive idea. He was really the only thing that ever intimidated Buffy."

"Hey!" Buffy objected. "I sent Angelus to hell if you remember!"

"That doesn't mean it was easy! How many people died before you could kill him?"

"Xander! That's enough! I think we understand what you meant. Why don't you continue? I think the Halliwells are still a little lost."

"Oh, I'm way past lost." Piper put in.

"So, I thought and thought about it. Finally, I went to Cole. I needed to know what would really happen. I needed to know how good it would work. And, I wanted to know if I would lose my soul... I guess I needed to know everything. By this point, I was really considering it."

"I don't understand, how could you consider giving up your life, maybe your soul, for a creature of evil? He may be doing good now, but you can't just turn..."

"You don't get it, Paige. Angel is the soul... Angelus is the demon. No matter how much I'd like to blame Angel, he didn't do those things. All his acts as Angelus torment him. Anyway I really began to think about this. Then, I talked to Cole. He explained about the pain I would suffer, that there was nothing that could take that away. However, I wouldn't be condemned for my actions. He said unless there was something really bad in my past that he didn't know about, that I would move on to There. Of course, he didn't make it sound like a good thing."

Leo smiled. They all knew about Cole's opinion of the celestial world.

"So you made your decision?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Xander nodded. "I decided in the end it was the best thing. I felt that I would be doing something that would help. Not just help Buffy and Angel, that was just a fringe benefit. I thought that the world would be better off. He could be a champion without fear of losing his soul."

"He couldn't have been that good if he just let you do it. I mean, he'd have to tear your heart out and eat it."

"No, not exactly." Willow replied with her head held low. "I took his heart out."

Willow began to weep. Xander rushed up to her. "Will, Will, stop. I asked you to. It was my decision! Damn it! What do I have to do to convince you?"

"Xander." Giles interrupted. "Yes, you decided. That's right. But, it doesn't change the fact. Buffy and I held you, Willow cut out your heart, and Angel ate it. Every last one of us has our own share of guilt and responsibility in this. That can't be changed. That can't be ignored. You can't change that."

The girls and Leo exchanged a look. How horrible! How could they have possibly done that to a friend? How? And was this Angel at all worth it? It didn't seem right. Leo, for his own part, had finally come to a realization. That's why the Elders treated Xander the way they did. He made what the Elders called a sublime sacrifice. White lighters like this were very rare. And, they always had special responsibilities – far beyond the garden variety white lighters like him. There were far more serious duties than guiding witches and healing mortals. He began to look at Xander with a new level of respect and awe. What would he do in the future?

"Why?" Piper asked them. "Why didn't you just say no. I don't think I could've let someone I love do it."

Buffy, Willow, and Giles looked at them. They nodded. "It wasn't our first choice. In the end, Xander just wouldn't let us say no."

"They're right." Xander interjected. "In the end, Angel was the hardest to convince. It took days to convince all of them. I eventually convinced Angel by saying it was my death against all those that Angelus would kill the next time he got loose. Angel agreed because he knew that it was just a matter of time before that happened again."

Paige shook her head in disbelief. She stood up and went to Xander's side. "I don't understand, Xander. But, I'm very impressed. In one way, you are right. A sacrifice like that shouldn't be second guessed or disrespected. I'm sorry you did it. I know that I could never do that. I think you're incredible." Paige broke down into tears. She didn't know why she was weeping, but she just couldn't stop.

Xander looked down in surprise. He grabbed the girl and held her. "Thank you, Paige. Thank you."

Buffy and Willow rushed up to Xander and grabbed him in a big hug. Paige reluctantly extricated herself from Xander and stepped back. They looked at the three of them. Piper walked quietly back to the kitchen. She silently motioned to Leo and her sisters. They needed to be alone. It was a family moment and they were a family. She still didn't believe Xander's sacrifice. She still didn't really understand him. But she did understand family.

_Cole's Study_

Cole knew what was going on out there. Xander would have to tell his story. He understood Xander's sacrifice. He respected it. However, he was just as guilty (if not more) as the others. Perhaps he shouldn't have told them. He became aware of Ben fidgeting in his seat. "Well, Ben, what's so important? Do you want a drink?"

Ben smiled. He loved this. Daddy treated just like any other adult. He knew other kids didn't get treated like this. He nodded. Cole poured a ginger ale for Ben and a brandy for himself. It had been a horrid day. Handing the drink to Ben, he sat down and looked at his son intently.

"It's mommy, daddy. She scared me. I think those people did it to her. They put a spell on her or something."

Cole smiled. "Why do you think that, Ben?"

"They're witches. I can tell. Mommy was okay until they got here."

Cole took a deep breath. He needed to explain this carefully. He didn't want Ben to go on a vendetta against the Halliwells. That could lead to disaster. "Now, Ben, you are right – they are witches. But, they, number one, don't have enough power to hurt mommy. Number two, daddy is the reason mommy changed. Daddy was hurt. He couldn't answer mommy's call. You remember, I couldn't answer you either. Mommy just went a little crazy when she couldn't talk to me. That other mommy you saw. Well, she's part of mommy just like... well, just like the demon is part of daddy. That part of us can always take over, but only if we let it. Mommy was so upset she couldn't stop it. Do you understand?"

Ben thought about this. It made a little sense, but he still wanted to blame the other witches. He didn't know why, he just didn't like them. The boys seemed okay, and he liked the man Leo, but the witches they were different... "I don't know, daddy. I just don't trust them."

Cole chuckled. Like father, like son. "Ben I'm not asking you to trust them. I'm just asking that you take my word that they didn't change mommy. Now, I need to ask you a question."

Ben nodded and leaned forward in interest. "Ben, how did you feel when Dark Mommy was here? Were you just scared? Or was there something else?"

Ben looked at his feet. He knew! Oh, no! What can I do? Buffy didn't feel it. I asked her. "Ben.." His daddy continued. "I **need** to know. It's important. Very important."

Ben nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't like it. It's got to be bad. But, I didn't mean to..."

Damn! Cole swore silently. I was afraid of this. Ben was always more his child than Buffy. He didn't know why this was. Maybe the witch was stronger in Buffy. "Ben, stop. Please just tell me what it was. You're not in trouble. I just need to know what you felt. Please."

"Well, I was excited. Part of me liked dark mommy. It made me feel excited – I don't really know what it was. It scared me. 'Cause I'm sure it was wrong. I didn't like the feeling it gave me."

Ben bowed his head. His daddy lifted his chin. "Ben, it's okay. That was the demon. It gets excited by the dark magic that your mommy uses. And, when she changed, there was more of the dark magic. That's what daddy first felt when he was around your mommy. It's very... well, it's very... I guess the best term is delicious to your demon self."

Ben looked up into his daddy's eyes. Yes! That made sense. But... "Daddy, why didn't Buffy feel it?"

Cole smiled at his son. He was always so very intelligent. "That's very good, Ben. Everyone's different, you see. I think the reason is that Buffy's got more witch than you, and you have more demon. I'm sorry, I suppose if you had a different mommy and..."

Cole didn't get it out. Ben cried out and jumped onto him. He was upset. Very upset. "No, daddy, no! Don't say that! I don't want another mommy or daddy! Never!"

Cole smiled and hugged his son. He'd have to watch him closely, but he always knew that. But, this response showed him that his son had plenty of humanity as well. This boy could never been a product of the Underworld.


	23. Chapter 21 Phoebe's Face Off

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Phoebe needs some answers; she decides to use an old spell to get some answers.

**Author's Note: **

Thanks to all the great reviews I've gotten, especially all the lovely comments about my interpretation of the Xander character. This chapter was not originally intended to be included in my story. However, I felt that I should add a Phoebe-centric chapter, especially after all the comments I've received on my characterization of Phoebe. Hope everyone had a beautiful holiday season and good luck in the New Year!

**Chapter Twenty-One – Phoebe's Face-Off**

Phoebe walked into the attic very, very disturbed. She didn't know what to think of the Turner household – and especially not of Xander's sacrifice. It was just so hard to imagine doing such a thing – and for a vampire of all things! She shook her head and sat in the rocking chair. She had so much to think about. She just didn't know what to think. Cole married. Cole married and happy. Cole married and happy with two beautiful kids. That could've been her. Did she do the right thing? It seemed so at the time. But, how it hurt! She had always felt he was her Prince Charming. Why? And, if he wasn't, where was HER Prince Charming, if Cole wasn't it?

She sighed. She hated feeling like this. She liked to be sure of herself. Why wasn't life like fighting demons? Why was it she could answer other people's love problems, but she could never figure out her own?

She rose quickly and went to stare out the window. Cole had been the Source. He had been going to kill her sisters. He had been evil. Okay, so he hadn't asked to be the Source. Still, had there been any other choice? She shook her head. No. There hadn't. How could she choose between the man she loved and her sisters. And, to tell the truth, he hadn't really been the man she loved, not at that point.

No, she sighed, THIS Cole was more like the man she fell in love with. Yet he loved HER. Phoebe chucked sadly to herself. She wanted to hate her SO bad. But she didn't. She was at a loss. She really didn't know which way was up right now. She needed guidance. She thought of her sisters. No, that wouldn't do. She KNEW what they would say. There was Leo or – UGH! - Xander. No, that was no good either. Leo always seems a little dense about things like this. And, Xander, they just didn't get along. What's more, he LIKED Cole. No, he's not the one to ask. Who's that leave? The boys? She shook her head and chuckled. No, not likely.

What she needed to do is think this through logically. One problem, Pheebs, she thought to herself. You are not a logical person. Never have been. She needed help from someone who understood her point of view. Ha! She laughed out loud. How many people have an demon ex-husband who was the former Source of Evil? How many other non-demon Queens of the Underworld have there been? Yes, that particular list is bound to be quite short. Maybe, she thought, she could find another witch who had been in love with a demon. Hmmmm. However, I also need her to have pushed her demon lover away, killed him, and then found him alive and happy with a new wife and family. Once again, a VERY short list.

He was supposed to be my soul mate! How can your soul mate move on? A thought niggled at the back of her brain. Because he was never YOUR soul mate.

Phoebe went back to the chair and held her hands in her head. What can I do? She sat upright! That's it! I can ask me! That's perfect. Future Phoebe can help me... Oh, hell, she thought in disgust. Future Phoebe is probably STILL a bitter old woman and a pain in an ass. She'll probably tell me I dress like a tramp again. No, she shook her head. It's different now. It HAS to be different. She didn't know Willow... or did she? Ooooohh! Phoebe hated all this alternate future garbage. It just made her head pound. Future Chris. Did everything work out for him? She sniffed loudly. They didn't know. They wouldn't know for around twenty years. Although, she thought, she didn't think Wyatt could become evil with that Xander around. No matter what he thinks of her, he really cares for those boys.

I wonder... She thought about Xander. He'd gone through a lot of stuff. Did he ever have one of those future world things like they had had? Maybe she could talk to him about some stuff. She shivered. She'd have to be really nice. He always snapped at her. Still, he'd been through a lot. Leo had told them a little about this hellmouth thing. That sounded much worse that anything the Underworld had ever spit out. No! Xander couldn't help AND he'd just tell HER. It was obvious where his loyalty lay.

She leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. So, what am I to do? I can't just go on like this. I need to know... I HAVE TO KNOW. She got up, firm in her decision. She rooted around for a scrap of paper and got to writing out her question. She would cast the spell again. Hopefully, she thought, young Phoebe won't show up. That'd really put a crimp in it. If she found out about what Cole did... or what happens later... Phoebe frowned. I really hate this damn future crap! She thought in frustration. It's just too damn confusing.

Maybe she shouldn't cast the spell. There were too many things that could go wrong. Like last time, little Phoebe almost got killed by a demon. Can't risk that. She looked down at what she had written.

_Will I be happy?_ No. she thought and crossed it out. Too vague.

_Will I get married and have children?_ Once again, she shook her head and crossed it out. Not the right thing to ask, I could get married and have children and STILL be miserable.

_Will I fall in love?_ Again, stupid question. She snorted. She was ALWAYS falling in love! She tore up the piece of paper and looked for another.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" She screamed in frustration. "Hell, I ought to just use a Magic 8 Ball. Or maybe some of those candy hearts."Just then, she noticed somebody was orbing into the room. Leo! Great just what I need, she thought. However, she was surprised to see when the lights formed Xander. She looked at him suspiciously.

He was carrying a Ben & Jerry's container. What? He's come up here to sneak some ice cream, she thought in confusion. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hi. What's with the Ben & Jerry's? Didn't get enough to eat?"

"Huh? No, no. Your sister's really great at fattening you up. I just hope that white lighters don't gain weight too easily." He joked. She laughed despite her bad mood. She'd never thought about that. Do they? He handed the container and spoon over to her. "I went out and got it for you. I figured you'd be feeling kind of out of sorts. I have it on good authority that this is a killer flavor."

She smiled and took the container from him. She looked at the label. She shivered in delight. Karamel Sutra™! Heaven. If this didn't help her think, nothing would. She opened the container, dropping the lid carelessly on the floor. Putting the first spoon in her mouth, she sighed in unadulterated ecstasy. Man, it's even better than it sounds. She looked at Xander. He's a lot nicer than I thought, maybe he doesn't really hate me.

"You know, Phoebe, I don't really hate you." She giggled at the echo of her own thoughts. "I know I've acted pretty rude. I'm sorry. All I can say is you remind me of my ex-girlfriend and that always makes me a little rude."

"Bad breakup, huh?" Phoebe asked between bites of delicious chocolate, caramel, and fudge chips. Damn, this is good! Whoever made this surely isn't human. It tastes absolutely sinful. Maybe it was created by a demon, maybe I should ask Cole. At the thought of Cole, her heart contracted.

Xander chuckled, watching her savor the ice cream. If there's one way to a woman's heart, it's chocolate. "Yeah, well, it was mostly my fault. I made some stupid mistakes. I should have a PhD in making stupid mistakes by now." Phoebe giggled, her mouth full. "Actually I wanted to let you know that we have something in common."

Phoebe looked at him expectantly. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah, we were both engaged to demons. Well, an ex-demon actually."

Phoebe looked up in surprise. Really? This guy's life should be made into a soap opera. As the Hellmouth Turns. The Demons of Our Lives. She giggled again.

Xander looked at her, his eyes questioning. "Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking of what to call your life it it was a soap opera. As the Hellmouth Turns. The Demons of Our Lives."

Xander laughed. "Hey, that's good. You could call yours All My Spells and they'd show the Book of Shadown in the opening credits."

They laughed together. She remembered what he had been saying. "So, I remind you of a demon?"

"No Cordelia was just a bitch. Anya, my ex-fiancée, she was the ex-demon. Ex-Vengeance Demon, to be exact."

"Oh, well, Cole was an ex-demon when we got engaged. If Anya had beena demon again, would you have married her?"

Xander shrugged. "Don't know. I didn't actually marry her anyway. I made another Xander-level stupid mistake. I left her at the altar. Not smart. She got angry and became a vengeance demon. Luckily, they can't curse someone for their own vengeance. It's one of their rules."

Phoebe was confused. She'd never heard of a vengeance demon before. He made it sound like they were in a union or something. "Never heard of them."

"Well, just take it from me, if you meet someone who wants you to make a wish – DON'T!"

"Be careful what you wish for – you may get it?"

"Yep! Exactly. Anyway, I'm sorry for what you're going through. I've sort of been there. Not exactly. But, I know how it feels to be super jealous of someone and to think they've made the wrong choice. It's just, in my experience, dwelling on it means you won't see what you really could have until it's gone." He frowned. "Oh, that SO did not make sense."

Phoebe giggled. This guy was starting to grow on her. She smiled at him. "Thanks, but I don't think it'll be that easy. I don't really think ahead. I seem to be better at reacting with my gut than my head."

He smiled and nodded. "Been there. Done that."

"Xander?" Phoebe started nervously. "Did you really think long and hard about the sacrifice?"

"Yes, I did. How are you feeling? About this whole Cole and Willow thing? I know it probably hurts."

She lowered her head. Her voice dropped as she answered him. "It does. I don't know what to do. I feel like... Well, what if I made a mistake? What if there had been another answer? I just can't stop thinking about things. I've never had another relationship like the one with Cole. I compare every man I meet to him."

"You compare them to the IDEA of Cole. You had a wonderful relationship. You had this whole soul mates thing going. But, you can't live like that. In the end, the loneliness, the hole in your heart will have to be filled by something. If you don't let go, you won't be open to new possibilities. The hole will feel with bitterness or something worse."

"But I NEED to know!" She cried, her voice breaking with emotion. "I just NEED to know that everything will work out."

"You can't. The future is unwritten... every day we make decisions that change things."

"I could cast a spell..." Phoebe began, she could hardly believe what she was doing. The ice cream must be loosening her tongue.

"Whoa! Back off. That is SO not what you should do. Magic doesn't help in situations like this. It'll backfire on you." Xander paled at the thought. She really was better at reacting than thinking.

"No! I have to do it." She moved forward to the Book of Shadows.

"Wait! What are you planning?"

"I'm going to summon my future self. She'll tell me..."

"What? What will she tell you? Even if she tells you what happens, it won't be your life. It will be your POTENTIAL future life. Please..."

Phoebe broke down in tears. She had to know... she had to. She felt Xander's arms go around her, holding her close. He was talking to her as he would to child. There was nothing but just the feeling of a man trying to calm a frantic child. What would she do?

"I just want to..."

"Stop, Phoebe, stop. You need to have faith in yourself. If you can't find the faith to believe in yourself, then you've already lost. Please, Phoebe, I'll help you. But, you have to take the first step.."

Xander moved back and stood up. He backed up to the doorway and held his hand out. "Can you do that, Phoebe? Will you take the first step?"

She looked up into his eyes. She wanted to believe in him. She so wanted to...

Xander saw the indecision in her eyes. He sighed. I'm not HER white lighter, he thought. Still, someone had to help her. "Phoebe, I want to help, but it does have to be YOUR decision. You have your whole life ahead of you. Every day you make decisions. Every decision shapes your future. Casting the spell and NOT casting the spell have different outcomes. Just ask yourself this, what advice would you give yourself? What would you say if someone with your story asked for advice? Listen, I'll be downstairs. You make up your mind. I trust you."

And, with that, he left her alone with herself, her thoughts, and the Book of Shadows in the attic. She groaned audibly. She moved towards the Book. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. Her entire body was shaking. What would she say? She put her head in her hands and wept heavily. She wept and she wept. Her back was convulsing with her sobs.

An hour passed by, Phoebe walked downstairs. She went into the family room, where Xander was watching the new series of Survivor. This year it was set north of the Arctic Circle. Xander looked at her and smiled. Pointing at the tv, he sighed. "You know, I'm waiting for Survivor: Hellmouth. Now, that'd be interesting."

She laughed and sat down next to him. "I'm scared."

He nodded. "Well, life isn't supposed to be easy. If it was, I would've asked for a refund."


	24. Chapter 22 Buffy's Bad Night

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel, _and _Charmed _are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Little Buffy has a dream and, when she wakes up, her world has changed.

**Author's Note: **

Please "feed" the author.

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Buffy's Bad Night**

_Where am I? It's not my house. She was in a nice house – a pretty house. There was a big clock in the living room and it was bonging. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Everything was quiet now. She looked around the room. A table was broken and there was a burnt spot on the couch. She moved into another room. It was the kitchen. Something was burning on the stove. No one was here either. Eeeek! She screamed. There, in the pantry, was a lady. There was blood coming from her head and she wasn't moving. She looked closer. It was the lady that made dinner last night. What was her name? BOOM! She looked up, scared. What was that? She went back to the living room. Everything was still quiet. She looked at the stairs. It had come from upstairs. For some reason, she started to walk up the stairs. She shivered. She was so scared. She was on the next floor, she checked all the bedrooms. Nope. No one here either. "NOOOO!" She looked up – the scream had come from the next floor. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to go upstairs. She tried to turn and go downstairs. But, her feet walked towards the next set of stairs. They were skinnier than the other stairs. She looked up. They came to an end outside an open door. She walked in slowly. Eeek! Oh no! Inside the room, she saw Xander and the other nice man, lying on the floor. They weren't moving and there were arrows in them. She started to cry. Daddy! Daddy! Oh, why wasn't he here? _

_She moved forward into the room. She didn't want to, but something was pulling at her. Stop! Stop! She looked into the room. The lady with the red hair was lying on the floor. She wasn't moving either, and there was blood all around her. No arrows. She came closer. Her throat had thin line of red circling it. Her face was very, very white. Like she was a piece of chalk. She started to cry, oh, please, please let me go home. She tried to shimmer, but it wouldn't work. Mommy! Daddy! Benny! No one was coming. She cried some more. Then she heard the growling._

_There on the other side of a room was a large demon. It was about the same size as Daddy when he was a demon. But it didn't look the same. Daddy was red and had lots of black swirls on him. This one was more orange in color, and had spots and triangles- no lines. His claws were red, not black like Daddy's. His eyes were black and he had small bumps on his head. He had no nose. For some reason, that made her more scared than anything else. Everything should have a nose. It was holding that third lady from last night by her throat. She had a book in her arms. A BIG book. It was important, she knew that. Very important. She moved forward as the woman stopped breathing. She went to grab the book and..._

"NO!" Buffy woke up terrified. She rubbed her eyes, they were wet with tears. She looked around.

_Good. I'm safe. I'm back home. It was just a dream, a bad dream._

She looked at her hands. She was still shaking.

_Everything is okay now._

She started to breathe slower. She got out of bed and looked around some more. She frowned.

_Something's wrong. What?_

She looked around.

_I don't know! I don't know! Ben will know!_

She ran out of her room for Ben's room. She ran through the door and jumped on his bed. Ben didn't move. She tried to move him. He didn't move. _Oh, no! NO!_ "Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!"

She bolted out and headed for mommy and daddy's room. She froze as she entered. Mommy was at her mirror, brushing her hair. But something was funny. She was frozen, the brush stopped in the middle of her hair. Buffy tried shaking her and nothing would happen. She was really scared now. She was crying and tears were falling on the floor. _Daddy!_ She looked around, he wasn't in here. _The bathroom!_ She ran into the bathroom. _Oh, no! Daddy's frozen, too! He was stepping into the shower. You could see the water frozen in mid-air._ Buffy didn't like this. She wanted it to stop. She wondered if everyone in the whole world was like this. Why wasn't she?

She started to think.

_What would Mommy do? Daddy? Benny? Or Grandpa? Grandpa would say to just think and I could figure it out. Like that funny puzzle he had me figure out on my own. He says everything has an answer. We just need to figure out what the question is._

She scrambled up on her mommy and daddy's bed.

_Okay! I had a bad dream. Maybe the dream is the question. Aunt Buffy says her bad dreams come true. So, my dream could be telling me about something that's going to happen. And, I'm the only one moving. That means **I** have to do something._

She started to cry again. She wiped at them angrily. _I can't cry. I need to do something._

She started to think about her dream.

_In my dream, I was being pulled upstairs. I couldn't stop. I wanted to stop. I wanted to go home, but I couldn't. Everybody was dead at that house. Blood. Bad men came. No! Demons! I'm just a little girl. What can I do? We need a Slayer. Or Daddy. Or Mommy. Anybody would do better'n me._

She shook her head. She just couldn't do it. Not alone. _I have to. Something bad happens in that house. Or will happen. If I could just tell them, maybe they can stop it._ She frowned. _No. Maybe they're all froze too. I have to do it myself._

She ran out of the bedroom. She had to prepare before she went. She ran downstairs to the special room that her mommy used to pray to the Goddess. Before she went in the room, she stripped all her clothes. Sometimes mommy prays without any clothes on, she said it made the prayer more personal. So, Buffy decided she should do that. She made a circle of candles around her and grabbed her mommy's special knife. She looked up at the moon and prayed.

_''Oh, Great Goddess, giver of life and death_

_Please hear my prayer. _

_Help me to do what I must do._

_Help me to bring light to dark. _

_Help me to bring life from death.''_

She finished the prayer and went to her room to dress, taking the knife with her. She dressed quickly. She was scared, but she wasn't going to cry. She would be brave, like Benny was brave. It was her turn to take care of him. That was all. _I can do this. I will do this._

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the velvet pantsuit Aunt Buffy had bought her. It was purple (her favorite color) and had a sleeveless top. She put on some calf boots and slipped her mommy's knife into the left boot. She looked again. Something was missing. She smiled. She knew what she needed. She went to her jewelry box and took out a talisman that Grandpa had given her for her birthday. Going back to the mirror, she smiled again. _I'm ready._ Her eyes darkened nearly to solid black, as she shimmered out of her bedroom.

She reappeared in the house from the dream. It looked exactly the same. No, not exactly. The table wasn't broken. The clock wasn't bonging. She went into the kitchen. She looked in the pantry. She sighed in relief. Good. No body here. What about upstairs? She left and took the stairs at a run. Once on the next floor, she could hear something. It was coming from one of the bedrooms. She looked through the crack in the door. It was lady who had died in the kitchen! She wasn't dead. But she was frozen. _I knew it! No help from her. But where should I go?_ She tried to play back her dream in her head, like a video. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. She remembered the end. _The book! That's what I have to do! I have to protect the book. That's the question!_

She ran up the final set of steps. She looked around Uncle Xander and the other man and the other two ladies were standing around the book. They looked like they were talking about something. The red-haired lady's mouth was still open. She looked at the book. It was so very big. Almost bigger than her. She heard the clock from downstairs start to bong. _That's it! It'll happen soon._

She took the knife out of her boot and said a silent prayer that she would be strong enough. Luckily, her daddy had taught her how to use a knife. Still, she was scared and nervous that she wouldn't be able to ... Suddenly, the demon appeared. He looked around himself in confusion. She stayed very, very still. **_Be still. _**She froze. _Who was speaking? It wasn't the demon. The Goddess! It must be the Goddess!_She stayed very, very still; she even tried to stop breathing. The demon moved into the room. _Oh, please, don't touch the book. This'll work if you just don't touch the book._

"What the hell?" The demon muttered. He hadn't used a spell. This confused him. This smacked of witchcraft or even sorcery. Then there was the child. He hadn't been informed of a girl brat in the Halliwell household. Damn it! He hated faulty intelligence. Moving around the attic, he approached the men and women. They weren't moving at all, and they looked as if they had frozen in the middle of an argument. One of the witches could do this, he thought in consternation, but it wasn't one of these. It was the missing one. He looked at the little girl. She was holding an athame.

Hmmmm, that's curious, he thought. That athame doesn't look like one that would belong to a white witch. He got closer. He was right! It was a dark witch's athame. This really didn't make any sense. He started to feel uneasy.

Buffy was getting excited. **_Be patient, little one. Wait until the time is right. _**He was so close. This could work. She just had to wait a little more. She remembered something her daddy said. You had to be sure you killed a demon with your first blow. You usually wouldn't have a second chance. That meant stabbing him in the heart. She tried to concentrate really hard. She needed to hear his heart. She had to make sure it worked. She prayed to Goddess silently. _Oh, Goddess, please make my aim true._

He crept even closer to the girl. She hadn't moved at all. Plus, she was way too young to have been able to cast a spell on the Charmed Ones. The athame might have been a trophy the Charmed Ones had claimed from a victim. Yes, he thought, that made more sense. I'll just take it with me. He smiled evilly. Yes, I'll kill them with it. He stepped right next to the girl and reached out to take it. The blade quivered. "What the he..."

**_Now, my child. Now is the time. Make your aim as true as your heart._**He was in her reach, now. She reached forward and thrust the knife with all her strength into his chest. At the same moment, he released a burst of energy towards her. Much like lightning. She was forced back and thrown against the wall of the attic. The demon burst into flame as the athame pierced his heart.

The attic was thrown into uproar. Paige couldn't remember what she had been saying. But it hardly mattered. Everyone looked around in confusion. "What the hell?" Leo asked.

Xander looked around and saw the small still figure against the opposite wall. Buffy! "Oh my God! Buffy!" He ran to her side, putting his hands over her. Please, please, he thought in desperation. Let me be soon enough.

"Xander!" Leo cried. "You can't heal her – she's a demon!"

Xander stared at him in disgust. "Watch me! She's got a soul – she can be healed. Why don't you go to your bosses and complain?" He turned around and concentrated on Buffy.

Phoebe and Paige looked on in confusion. There had been a demon here. It had been destroyed. By what? Phoebe asked herself. The girl? Impossible! Then she remembered the girl's parents. Oh, no! Do they know? She turned to Paige. "Paige! Orb to Cole and Willow! They need to know."

"Phoebe..." Paige began but was interrupted by Phoebe's demands.

"Paige, shut up! Orb now! Now!" Phoebe screamed. Damn it, she hated it when Paige insisted on discussing things. Sometimes, actions are needed. She relaxed when she saw that Paige had orbed out.

_The Turner's House_

Willow jumped nearly a foot in the air as she saw the white-blue blobs of light reflected in her mirror. She turned around as Paige materialized in her bedroom. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing?"

At the sound of her voice, Cole stopped from stepping into the shower. He shook his head. It seemed like he should've already been in there. He grabbed a robe and strode back in the bedroom. There was Paige looking nervously at Willow, who really didn't look too happy to see Paige.

"Paige. You better have a good explanation."

Paige started at the sound of his voice. She nodded nervously and took a deep breath. She'd better make this good or she'd be eating an energy ball. "It's your little girl. She's at the manor."

"WHAT!" Cole and his wife screamed at her. Cole walked up to her until his face was inches from hers. "What are you talking about?"

Willow panicked. Could she be right? But, Buffy had never so much as shimmered before. She glared at the girl. "How did she get there? Did you take her?"

Paige opened her mouth to speak. But at that moment, the little boy, Ben, came tearing into the room screaming. "Mommy! Daddy! Buffy's gone! Buffy's gone!" At the sound of his screams, a bleary-eyed Mr. Giles came rushing in behind. He looked around the room in confusion.

"Now, Ben, I'm sure if we look we'll.." He started to speak.

Paige decided to interrupt. "No, she's at the house. Cole, Mrs. Turner, we don't know HOW she got there. Something happened. I felt, well, strange. One minute we're arguing – me, Leo, Phoebe, and Xander – the next minute there's a demon in the room.."

"Demon!" Cole yelled.

"Yes, but he had a dagger in his chest. We only saw him for a moment before he burst into flames. Then, Xander screamed. He'd seen Buffy against the opposite wall and she wasn't moving. When I left, he was healing her. I'm sorry... I don't know what happened.. Phoebe just screamed at me to get here. So I got." She smiled tentatively at them. Cole was furious, she could see that. But, she could only hope the anger was directed at the dead demon. Looking at Willow, she saw that she was pale with fear. Paige felt safer. This was something she understood, she'd seen that look on Piper's face plenty of times. She reached out for Willow carefully. Willow started at her touch. "I'm sure she's okay, Mrs. Turner. I'll bet Xander got to her in time."

Willow smiled. She looked at Cole – she'd need his strength. She knew, though, she'd hate to be the target of all that anger. "Cole."

He looked at her nodded. He looked at Giles and Ben. "You two stay.."

"NO!" Ben screamed. He was not going to stay here. He knew he couldn't trust those witches. Now they've hurt my sister, he thought. "She needs me. I'm going. You can't make me stay."

Paige looked at the boy in surprise. She looked at Cole. She'd actually didn't think Cole would allow his son to talk back to him. However, she was surprised again. Cole was smiling and nodding at his son. Cole, for his part, understood. Ben had always had a strong sense of responsibility for his sister.

"Okay, Ben, okay. Darling?" He looked at Willow. He made a gesture and he and Willow were dressed. He looked back at Ben. "Ben, you can follow us. But, take your grandpa. Okay?"

Ben nodded and took his grandpa's hand. Paige orbed and the four of them shimmered in her wake.

_Halliwell Manor_

"Is she alright?" Phoebe asked, concerned. And not just for the little girl. If she was hurt or, God forbid, dead, she didn't give them a snowball's chance in hell of surviving the night. She'd seen how Cole looked at that little girl. She'd heard him call her "precious." No, she thought, if she was dead, so were they.

Xander looked up. He smiled at the others. He nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine." He looked down at the little bundle in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up into the eyes of her Uncle Xander. She smiled. Looking around the attic, she saw everyone was there. _They were alive!_ She looked towards the book. _It was still here!_ She clapped her hands in excitement.

"I did it! I did it!" She scrambled out of Uncle Xander's lap and looked around. _Candles! I need candles! I have to thank the Goddess! I know she helped me._ She saw some candles on a table on the side of the room. Running to them, she reached for them and was stopped by one of the ladies.

"Now hold on, young lady. I think we deserve an explanation." Piper said, hands on her hips.

She looked up and smiled at her. "Please, please. I need to thank the Goddess. Please. She helped me save you."

A sharp gasp was heard about the room. Everyone exchanged a look. What was she talking about? Piper looked down at the eager young face. She was very serious. Well, what harm could it do? She looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, let's join her. I think we should probably all thank the Goddess."

Buffy smiled and grabbed the candles, placing them on the floor. Phoebe and Piper joined her in the circle as she lit the candles. They joined hands and looked upwards in supplication. They didn't drop their hands when they felt Paige and the Turners materializing in the attic. Buffy knew her family was okay. Still, she began her prayer of thanksgiving.

_"Oh, great Goddess_

_Giver of life and light_

_I thank you for your lamp to help me see the way_

_I thank you for the whispers in my ear_

_I thank you for making my arm true and strong_

_I thank you for the lives you have saved_

_I give blessings for the light, the life, and the blood that made me strong."_

Buffy bowed her head. She blew out the candles and dropped the hands of Phoebe and Piper. Buffy jumped up and ran for her daddy. She leaped into his arms. _I did it! I did it! I'm with my daddy and mommy and Benny. Everything's okay!_

**_Thank you, my daughter._**


	25. Chapter 23 She Doesn't Call Him EVIL

**Disclaimer:**

None of these characters are mine. All characters from _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Angel,_ and _Charmed_ are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

Summary:

Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy universes. Cole is trying to deal with the events of the last evening while at work. Phoebe drops by to discuss some things. Cole discovers something new about Phoebe.

**Author's Note: **

Please "feed" the author.

**Chapter Twenty-Three – She Doesn't Call Him EVIL Anymore**

Cole hadn't wanted to come to work. Oh, no, not at all. He hadn't wanted to leave his little girl. Hell, he snorted, he hadn't wanted to ever let her out of his arms again. He shuddered as he thought of last night. He hadn't wanted this to happen. He'd never wanted either of his children to have to deal with demons. But, he had been deluding himself. Even if he hadn't been the demon he was, Willow had been fighting demons alongside Buffy since she was fifteen. The world of the supernatural would eventually have come knocking.

He was still trying to figure out what had happened last night. They all were. Turners and Halliwells. They hadn't said anything in front of him, but he wasn't fooled. Leo or Xander – or both – would've gone to see the Elders as soon as they were gone. He knew that. He, too, wanted answers. She was barely two years old. Yet, she'd killed her first demon. Not to mention the other things. The precognitive dream. The stopping of time. No, no, that wasn't quite right. She'd said that she'd heard the clock ring out at the Halliwells. Time had been moving. They just weren't. Hmmmm. He really didn't think Buffy had anything to do with the time. The dream, though, that was possible. She could have developed a power. She had said she'd spoken to the Goddess, though. That was disturbing. Cole had heard of witches that communicated with the Goddess. It was very rare. And, he sure as hell didn't want THAT for HIS daughter.

He was very tired. He'd stayed up all night reading books that had belonged to his grandfather. His grandfather had been a powerful Dark Priest. He and the Alchemist had been trained together. He thought of the Alchemist fondly. He was one of the few beings in the Underworld he had good memories of. The Alchemist had disapproved of the Cole being sent to Raynor to be trained. He had wanted Cole to go into training as a Dark Priest. But, Cole's mother had raised her son to be a fighter. After all, Cole mused, it was really the only way he would've survived. He had been a half human demon child and the Underworld was a very judgmental place. However, that didn't mean he didn't learn the ways of the Priesthood. The Alchemist would've been proud of him. He sighed. The old one was dead, though. Cole had learned a few years back that he had been in the throne room when the girls had killed the Seer – or rather, he and Phoebe's unborn son had.

His son. That still ate at Cole. Not his death. No. There was no way around that. It hurt, but Cole knew that the child had to die. What ate at him was the thought, the question. Just how much of that child was his and Phoebe's – and how much was the creation of the Source and the Seer? Could the child have been saved? That's what ate at him. He shook his head free of the thought. That's history. Water under the bridge. Now he had his living children. The ones that drove him crazy. He chuckled. I had been crazy before. But that little girl of mine, he thought. She'll drive me 'round the bend for sure.

The books were quite clear about what conversation with the Goddess meant. It meant his daughter had a destiny she could not turn away from. In many ways, she would be like Buffy. She wouldn't have a normal life. He groaned. He hadn't wanted this for his daughter. He had thought, deluded himself really, that he could give her a normal life, free of demons, and witches, and evil. Free just to be a girl. He had been a fool. Her father was a demon, he'd been an Avatar, a Source of All Evil. Her mother was a powerful dark witch, a sorceress really. Her grandfather was a retired Watcher. Her godmother a Slayer. She had two "uncles" that were vampires. What chance had she had? But this? This was too much.

He tried to concentrate on the papers on his desk. His case had really suffered with all that had happened lately. Between Buffy's little escapade and the appearance of Willow's dark self, he'd spent very little time on his case. He reached over to the corner of his desk and picked up the Bible that had been found buried under the Halliwells' mailboxes. It was just a normal Bible. A Revised Standard Edition. Hmmm. Well, that meant a protestant faith. Probably, evangelical or a community church. The King James was used more widely in more ritual-based churches. Catholic. Episcopalian. Mormon. Cole appreciated those churches. Had some respect for them. But, these churches who had left ritual behind... They were just full of nut cases in his opinion. In Cole's opinion, faith without ritual meant nothing. These people were just making up their religion as they went along. Such ways could only lead to danger. He began to leaf through it. There were colored pencil marks all through the Bible. I suppose, he mused, I could try to analyze what he was studying. It was buried for a reason. He shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that the holy book could hurt him. However, it was a nauseating prospect.

He looked up sharply at the sound of a light rap on the door. "Yes, Leah?" The door opened a crack and Cole was surprised at the face that poked in. It wasn't Leah, it was Phoebe. She smiled nervously as if she was unsure at her reception. "Hi! Your secretary... or is it assistant... well, she's not out here. Could I have a word? Please?"

Cole chuckled at her tone. "Come in, Phoebe. Do you think we'll be able to talk to each other without planning tactics in case the other attacks?"

Phoebe laughed. It was the lovely high pitched giggle that used to send chills down his spine. He couldn't lie to himself. He still found her attractive. Although, he didn't approve of the butch hairstyle. He had loved running his hands through her hair. "That'd be nice. But, if you'll notice, I haven't said – YOU'RE EVIL! - yet."

Cole laughed at loud. That was true. Maybe they could get along. That'd be nice. Piper's boys would be good friends for his children. He smiled warmly at her. "So, what can I help you with?"

Phoebe smiled back at him. It was odd. There was a little comfort. Maybe she could move on. After all, he did. "Well, I wanted to let you know what Leo found out. Although, I have an inkling that Xander will probably go straight to Willow. Seeing as how Leo ordered him not to."

Cole chuckled. Yeah. A surefire way to get Xander to go somewhere was to tell him not to. He shook his head at Leo's actions. "You might want to tell Leo to brush up on reverse psychology."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I've figured that out. Why Leo hasn't I'm not sure. Anyway, he went orbing off right after you left."

"That I figured. Xander isn't the only one that's disgustingly predictable."

"Anyway, he found out that Buffy's going to be some super oracle what's-it."

Cole nodded his head slowly. Phoebe narrowed her eyes looking at him. He was sad, more than sad. He looked burdened down. "I know, Phoebe. What has happened hasn't occurred in centuries – a millennia at least. I was reading old demonic texts all evening. I just wanted something to tell me I was wrong." Phoebe started in shock as she heard Cole's voice crack with unshed tears. "I just didn't want it to happen to my little baby. I wanted her to have a normal life. This... this..."

Cole couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't know why he broke down. Especially in front of Phoebe. But he did. He started to weep softly at first until it cascaded through his entire system and he was convulsing. Phoebe did the only thing she could. She went to his side and kneeling in front of him, she pulled him into her arms. She caressed his back in circles, letting him weep. She didn't think about him being a demon. Or that he was her ex-husband. He was just another being in pain. She didn't need to be an empath to feel that pain either. Cole just wanted to be a daddy. And, of course, whoever was in charge of fate really had a sick sense of humor. The Angel of Destiny. That dude has a lot to answer for.

Cole let it all out. He couldn't believe it. He was crying – bawling, as a matter of fact. And in Phoebe's arms of all places. He couldn't do this for Willow. He felt he had to be strong for her. He had to be there when she needed to weep. So, he let Phoebe hold him. After a while, he pulled himself out of her arms and wiped his face. He smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what to say. That was so undignified."

Phoebe snorted as she stood up. "Oh! And I suppose the great demon Belthazar wouldn't do this. Well, that's not who you are anymore. You're a daddy now. You'll have to put with your human half's emotional nature, mister!"

He shuddered. Damn! She sounded like Willow right then. Frightening. "Well, Phoebe, I forgot how good you were at telling people off."

"Hell, I had Prue for a sister. I learned from the master."

"Well, I should probably try and get to work."

She looked up. She'd forgotten with all that happened this week. Saturday! The parade! "Oh! Have you found out where they are? We've... I mean, you've got to stop them."

He nodded sagely. "I know, it'd just be easier if we can find where they are. Or at least where the explosives are going to be planted. We've tried to cancel the parade, but political whim won't do that unless we have proof."

"But we do!" She cried. "It's going to happen!"

"Pheebs, Pheebs. I believe you. It's just that a premonition from a witch, even a Charmed One, isn't exactly admissible evidence."

"Oooohh!" She groaned in frustration. "It should be."

He chuckled. "Yes. I agree."

"What about leads? What was under the mailbox?"

"Oh, just a... That's it! Maybe you can try and get another visions from it?" He picked up a Bible on the corner of the desk.

Phoebe peered at the Bible interestedly. Her visions hardly worked on demand. But... there was a chance. If only it could work... She reached for the Bible and was thrust into another world...

_She was on the sidewalk across from the Westfield San Francisco Centre on Market and Powell. She looked around. The parade hadn't begun yet. She looked up at the building she was in front of. It was just an old office building. Wasn't it? She walked through the front door. There was no one in the lobby. It didn't look like there was much going on here. Still... She went to look at the business directory. Weren't many people here. Her eyes narrowed as she read who was in Suite 1201... Nicodemus and Associates... She wasn't sure... her bible education had been lax, at best... still, she thought that was someone in the New Testament, wasn't it? And, these people were religious nutcases. That had to be it. She took the elevator to the 12th floor. There was a large bay area and several people were there. They... Oh my God! The guns... all the guns... They're not just going to watch the explosions. They're going to war. Dear God... They don't plan on getting away. They just want to..._

Phoebe started as she exited the vision. Cole was looking at her in concern. He turned around and poured some water from a carafe in the room. "Phoebe..." he started as he gave her the glass. "Here, have some water. Or would you prefer something stronger. Brandy? Whiskey?"

She took the glass and drank it down in a gulp. "Do you... well, do you.."

Cole looked at her strangely. She wanted something and was embarrassed to ask for it. What was this? "Phoebe, don't be embarrassed. What do you want?"

She looked around, even though she knew her sisters weren't here, she was still nervous. "That ale stuff – you used to drink it when you were the Source."

Cole looked at her in shock. Well, well, well... I'd never have guessed. Phoebe. A closet fire-ale drinker. He chuckled and made a motion with his hand. A pewter tankard appeared in front of Phoebe. "My, my, Phoebe. And just what would your sisters say if they knew?"

Phoebe sipped at the ale. It burned everywhere, and it made her feel warm all over. It may be brewed in Hell, but she loved it. She tried to find ways to get it. Unfortunately, as she was persona non grata in the Underworld, she didn't get it very often. She smiled up at him sheepishly. "It's all your fault. Or the Source's. I'm not sure which. But I just love this stuff. Unfortunately, they don't sell it around here."

"Sure they do, Phoebe. You're just not shopping in the right places." He looked at her again. The vision had really affected her. A lot worse than they had when he had lived with her. "Are they worse, Pheebs? This one seemed to affect you differently than the ones when we were still together."

She nodded her head. "Yes, yes, they're much more intense now. It's almost like I'm really there. Not like before, then it was more like watching an old tv. This is high def."

"So, what... What did you see?" Cole was very interested. "I don't suppose you saw their ID?"

"Ha! My visions still aren't THAT specific, you know. But I did see what building they were in. And, they aren't just going to blow up the parade. They had guns. Lots of guns. I think they were machine guns. I'm just not a gun person."

Cole had looked up at that. "So, they don't want to get away? That's not good."

Phoebe drank the last of the fire-ale. She nodded glumly. "But we know where they are now. That's got to.."

"Yes, well, I'll see what I can do. We can't very well storm the building without..."

"WHAT!" Phoebe screamed. She did not believe this. She did SO not believe this. She helped. She found the building. She'd told him everything.

"Phoebe, it's okay." Cole reached forward and clasped her shoulder. "It'll be fine. I'll figure out a way, I promise. Where is the building?"

She smiled weakly. They had to be able to do something. "It's not fair. At least with demons you don't have to worry about their civil rights."

Cole chuckled. Exactly. "Yes, I know. It gets to me too. I wouldn't mind just shimmering in there and letting energy balls fly... However, even if they're not actually using their souls, they still have them."

She smiled at that. "The building was across from the shopping centre downtown. It was on Market Street and Fourth. It's an old office building. It didn't seem like it had a lot of business. But there was one business on the 12th floor – Nicodemus and Associates. I had thought that there was a Nicodemus in the Bible."

"Yes, he was a Jew – a man of some authority – probably in the Sanhedrin. He came to visit Jesus by night. Later he defended Jesus to the Pharisees and brought spices to Jesus' burial."

Phoebe looked at him in confusion. Sanhedrin? Pharisees? She glared at him. "Why is it you know more about the Bible than I do?"

Cole laughed. "Phoebe, you should really read Sun-Tzu. He wrote a book called The Art of War. 'Know thine enemy.' Excellent advice. So, you went up to the 12th floor and..."

"Well, there were a bunch of men and women with guns. They were loading them and.. well, then I came out of it."

"Okay, Phoebe, I promise I'll take care of it. Legally or illegally. Though, I do prefer legally. I want to get these guys."

She stood up and stumbled. Oops! Forgot about that fire-ale. It had been a while since she'd last had some. She looked into Cole's eyes. They were sparkling with unexpressed laughter. "Thanks, Cole. Um... where can I go for that fire-ale?"

Cole chuckled. "I'll take care of it, Pheebs. Just don't go turning into a lush on me."


	26. Chapter 24 Fudge & Pigs Feet

**Disclaimer:**

All characters from BtVS, Angel, and Charmed are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy-verses. Xander spends the day with the boys. Piper goes to visit with Willow and discovers something she didn't know about Xander. The boys discover magic is a very smelly business.

**Author's Note:**

Please read and review.

**Chapter 24 – Fudge and Pigs Feet**

Part One

Xander was at the manor alone with the boys. Paige and Leo had gone off doing, well, whatever white lighters did. Xander still wasn't sure. He'd been one now for a little under a year. Maybe one day he'd get used to it. But not yet. Phoebe had gone to work. Apparently her boss was a bit of a tyrant. From the way they talked about this Elsa or whatever her name was, she was the reincarnation of Principal Snyder. And, Piper had gone off to see Willow.

Xander was still surprised when she had told him her plans. She was genuinely worried about Will. That made him really happy. Will needed friends. She had a tendency to bottle everything up inside and this had always worried him. Piper had seen that, he was glad. Part of it, he thought, was that Piper understood what Will was feeling. After all, they were both parents of magical beings. Not just witches. Both sets of kids had more than just witchcraft to contend with. Part demon, part white lighter, mixed with the wicca had made them a completely different kettle of fish. He wouldn't be surprised that they would be capable of so much more than their parents.

Piper had understood this. She understood the worry that Willow would be going through. To know that your child has some stupid destiny was important. So, Xander had nearly told Leo to shove it when he **ordered** him not to tell Willow or Cole what they had found out from Them. Then Piper told Xander to calm down. He smiled as he remembered.

FLASHBACK

"Now, listen, Leo..." Xander threatened, moving into Leo's face.

"Xander, calm down!" Piper interjected. "Leo just wants you to take some time. We need to think about all this. Right, honey?"

Leo looked like he was considering her words. He nodded.

"It's not like we think she's a threat. After all, she saved us and the Book. We just need all the facts. I think we have time. It sounds like this oracle thing doesn't really come into its own until at least puberty. Is that right, Leo? Or did I misunderstand?"

"No, honey. That's right. Although, we're still not really sure why the Goddess intervened at this early age with her. It's supposed to be a very intense experience. But, I just know this because of the histories. It hasn't happened for at least 2,000 years. The last one... well, it ended badly. Really before it could every begin.."

Xander had looked up sharply at this. _Was Buffy in danger? Well, more danger than normal?_

"See, Xander, so I think you should just agree to take some time. At least promise that you'll tell Leo before you tell anyone else. How about that Leo?" Leo nodded slowly. "See? Xander, I'm sure it'll work out in the end. Besides, Mrs. Turner probably could use some breathing time after this last week. After dealing with Phoebe, her dark alter-ego, Cole being blown up, and her daughter going on a walkabout, she'll probably want some serious spa time."

Xander had chuckled at that. She was right there. Willow's large brain was probably in worry overdrive by now. So, he'd nodded in agreement. Maybe he shouldn't just orb off. They were right. They probably had at least a few years before everything hit the fan – he hoped.

END FLASHBACK

He'd been upset at the time. Worried about Willow. Worried about little Buffy. Big Buffy wasn't in town anymore to help out. She'd left the day before little Buffy had gone all Slayer-y. He smiled as he thought of that. That was who she had reminded him when she had insisted that she had to give thanks to the Goddess. Not that Buffy had ever done that. No, it was more the way she had held herself. The way she talked to the girls. It actually disturbed him. He didn't want her to have to deal with this ... crap.

FLASHBACK

Then, Leo and Paige had left. Piper had this rather conspiratorial smile on her face. "Well." She'd said. "It's about time. I thought those Elders would never summon him."

Xander had been confused. _How had she arranged that?_ Then she laughed. "You look like I arranged that! No, I just knew it'd happen. I've never had a day go by that Those People don't grab my husband away. Now, I'm going to go visit Mrs. Turner."

"WHAT!" Xander screamed. _What the hell is this gal up to? I thought Phoebe was the crazy one?_ "What the hell are you talking about? You said we needed to--"

"Xander, calm down, calm down. I don't want the Elders to get wind of this. And, they will, if you start getting hot under the collar." She grabbed her purse and keys and turned back to him. "You don't think that I want her in the dark. And **I **didn't promise not to tell her, now did I? I just want to make sure she's alright. She's been through a lot. I also don't want her to make the same mistakes I did with Chris. Plus, I like her. I'd like to have a friend that understands about motherhood and witchcraft."

END FLASHBACK

And, so she had gone. So, Xander was left alone with the boys. Which was good. He really needed to focus on them. Especially on Chris. There was the matter of his powers to deal with. He had done something special that day he'd confronted Wyatt. He needed to figure out what he had done. He had used powers that hadn't appeared in the Halliwell family before. And that concerned Them. They wanted to know what had happened. _So do I,_ Xander thought_, so do I._

Part Two

Willow wiped the tears from her eyes as she opened the door. She had been crying since Cole had left for work. He hadn't wanted to go, but she'd made him. Neither one of them was going to do the children any good if they hovered. Not that she was doing any better. However, she was always at home. The children would've noticed something was up if Cole stayed home. The doorbell rang for a third time before Willow opened it. There standing on the doorstop with a large basket was a smiling Piper Halliwell.

_Huh?_ "Mrs. Halliwell? What do you want?"

Piper cringed. Of course, Willow really had no reason to trust her. Piper put on her best smile and just dove right on in. "Piper, please. I thought you might not feel like cooking today, so I made a meat pie that Cole always told me was his favorite. I also brought a sweet potato dish, some tarts, as well as a pan of fudge."

Willow just stared in disbelief. _She'd made all that?_ Willow stepped back allowing the crazed chef to enter. Piper smiled as she walked back in. She walked into the living room and placed her basket on a coffee table. The room didn't look much different than the last time she'd been here. Except that a lot of kleenex had been gone through since the last time. Waste paper baskets were filled to overflowing. She sat down and smiled at her hostess.

Willow, for her part, was still dazed. She watched as the other woman reached inside the basket. She pulled out a large thermos and a couple of cups. Then she pulled out a large pan of what looked like fudge. Finally, she pulled out – a fresh box of kleenex. It was too much. She collapsed into tears once again. Piper came to her side and just held onto her. The poor woman. She didn't know if she'd have handled it any better. But, she didn't need to be alone.

"Cole shouldn't have left you like this. You needed him--" she started but Willow interrupted her.

"No! No, I made Cole go. I didn't want the children to think that something was wrong. Well, something is wrong, but they don't need to know that. Not that they don't already know, really after last night. Of course they know something is wrong. But they don't need to feel it is wronger than it really is. So, I told Cole to go. And---"

Piper started to giggle. She didn't mean to. She really didn't think there was someone on this earth that could make less sense than Paige. Boy did this girl babble well. Maybe I shouldn't give her any coffee.

"Oh! Sorry! That's the true me. Babbling Willow. I'm surprised Xander didn't warn you. But, maybe.."

"No, Willow, it's alright. I just want you to know that we can be friends. We have a lot in common. We're both witches. We're both moms. We both have special children. We could start a support group of wiccan mothers with children by non-mortals. Hmmm... WMWCBNM... could use a different acronym, I suppose." She paused as Willow giggled and dried her eyes. "And, as for all the food, I always cook when I need to think, or when I'm upset, or when... Well, I just cook period."

Willow laughed. That'd be nice. She'd like a friend. Buffy didn't live here. "Thanks, Piper. I'd like that."

"Good. Now how about some fudge?" Piper handed the tray of fudge and poured out the coffee she had brought. Now how should she talk about what Leo had told them? She didn't want to do this the wrong way. Might as well just dive in. "I also wanted to let you know what Leo found out from the Elders."

Willow looked up suddenly in the middle of eating fudge. What's this? What do the Elders want with her? She looked into Piper's eyes warily. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Willow, calm down. One of the things you have to know about white lighters is that they have to report things. When something like this happens, they go orbing off. This is one of the things that Elders want to know about. It's not that they're going to take action, they just want to be ready."

Willow still wasn't sure. It still sounded sort of... well, underhanded. She was damned if any watchers council in heaven was going to interfere with her daughter. They? Piper had said they! Was she including-- "Xander! Did he go orbing off too?"

Piper took a deep breath. "Yeah, he did. I think he did it more to find out what's what. He doesn't seem to really like the Elders. He always refers to them as Them – with a Capital 'T'. Anyway, I think he just wanted to get information. He was going to orb off here first thing, but I talked him out of it." She held her hand as she heard Willow gasp in outrage. "Now, Willow, I did that for a reason. Leo made Xander promise not to tell. He didn't ask me not to. So, if Leo doesn't think Xander is going to talk to you, he won't have to tell the Elders anything. What Leo doesn't know, the Elders don't know. Okay?"

Piper took another sip of her coffee as she watched Willow process that information. After seeing dark Willow earlier in the week, she never wanted to go through that again. However, she really did like Willow. They seemed to have a lot in common. It would be nice to have someone to talk to that she thought would really understand her. Sometimes she thought her sisters lived on a different planet than her.

"Okay. I understand." Willow sighed as she, too, took another sip of coffee. She reached for a second piece of fudge and popped it into her mouth. "So, I want to know two things. What the hell did those boys upstairs say."

"And two?" Piper asked curiously.

"Will you give me the recipe for this fudge?"

Part Three

Xander and the boys had brought the Book down to the kitchen. He was being very naughty. But, he really thought they should practice basic wiccan stuff. So, he was having them whip up potions. Nothing really dangerous, just stuff you could test out. Wyatt could read a little so he was just standing by while they did things.

"Now we need some pigs' feet..." Wyatt was reading.

"Ick!" Chris yelled. "We don't have any pigs. And I don't think I want to chop 'em off anyway. That's cruel. White witchies aren't supposed to be cruel."

"Quite right, Chris." Xander praised. "However, I think your mom probably gets the pigs feet already bottled without the body. You just need to search the pantry."

Chris still thought it was gross. _Why? Why do good witches use anything where an animal was killed or hurt to get it? It just didn't seem right..._

"Found it!" Wyatt was proudly holding up a large jar with what looked like little feet.

"I'm not touching 'em!" Chris proclaimed. "They're just gross!"

Xander nodded. They did look really gross. He wouldn't want to touch them either. He nodded to Wyatt. "That's okay, Chris. You don't have to – this time. Wyatt, why don't use the tongs to place them in the potion. Were they the last ingredient?"

Wyatt nodded happily. He really liked this better – a whole lot better than the powers thing. The powers he just had. He was born with them. He didn't ask for them, he didn't think he even really wanted them. But this potions stuff. This was thinking stuff. This was stuff he had to learn. It just seemed it meant more to be able to do something he **learned** to, rather than something he just did because he was born that way.

He opened the jar. A kind of medicine-y, sour smell came up out of the jar. _Chris was right! It was really gross. I'm glad Xander told me to use the tongs. I really, really don't want to touch them._ He put the tongs in the jar carefully and started to pull out one of the pigs feet. _Oh no! It's caught on one of the others! What am I going to do?_ He started to think frantically. I really don't want to clean pigs feet off of the kitchen floor. He looked around for something but... Suddenly, Chris moved and held onto the jar. Wyatt smiled widely at his little brother.

"Ick! They stink too! Why would you want **those** in a potion? Do the demons go away 'cause they don't like your smell? Wyatt don't you dare drip pig ick on me!"

Wyatt nodded and finally managed to extract the pigs foot. He dropped it into the potion fixings that was already simmering. **POOF!** A cloud of greenish smoke erupted from the potion. _Now what? _Wyatt thought.

Chris coughed and gagged. "Ick! Is that all we get – a stinky green cloud?"

"Really! All that trouble." Wyatt was coughing too as he was struggling to put the lid back on the jar of pigs feet.

"Now, now, boys. I think it worked. We just need to drain the juice from the potion into bottles for future use. If you'd read the book here, boys, it tells you exactly what it's for." Xander explained calmly, pointing at the book. "Though, I do agree with you. My best friend when I was in school was a witch. I was forever asking her if she could do magic without making everything so stinky."

The boys turned and looked at him. "Was there?"

Xander shook his head sadly. "Sorry, boys, but the price you pay for magic is a bad smell."

The boys groaned as they started to fill up the potion bottles. Wyatt looked at the Book while passing to get more bottles. The title said _To Vanquish Grimloks_. Complete with picture. _They were big, blue and ugly. They sort of looked like if you mixed the Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine with a wrestler from the WWF. Maybe I'll ask mom later if she'd ever fought one._ "Wyatt!" Chris yelled. "More bottles!"

"Please, Chris, we're all in the kitchen together – you don't need to scream." Xander sighed.

Part Four

Willow and Piper were happily ensconced in the breakfast nook in one of the window seats. They had put Piper's basket of goodies away and were sipping at the coffee. Piper had been in lust over Willow's custom made pantry and had told her she'd love to have one like that. That's when Willow just smiled and dropped her bombshell. Xander had made it! He had been a carpenter and had worked in the industry while he was mortal! She couldn't believe it. If she played her cards right, that could really work out for them. _I'll be nice to him forever. Yes, yes, yes. Hmm. Maybe I should tell Paige to sleep with him. He looks like he likes her. Ooh! The possibilities!_

"I can see you liked that little tidbit of information." Willow mused out loud.

"Oh! Oh, yes! It's just you don't know how much money I've given to carpenters since I became a witch. Well, carpenters and plumbers, electricians, glaziers – oh! If you knew how glazier has been milking me dry!"

Willow giggled. "Well, I don't know about electric work. But I do know that Xan can do basic plumbing and a little glazier work – nothing fancy."

Piper started jumping in her seat. _Oh, my god! It's like Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day, and your birthday all rolled up in one!_ Willow started giggling some more. She shook her head in disbelief. _Poor Xander. He doesn't know what he's in for._

"Poor Xan. I hope you won't overwork him."

"Oh! Oh, no. But I will start being very, very nice." She laughed. She looked at Willow. She was a lot more at ease now. But, she still looked troubled. "Maybe I should tell you what the Elders said."

Willow came much more serious. "Yes, yes, I want to know. Cole already told me somethings that he learned through his own research last night. But I'd like to hear their side, too."

_Interesting_, she thought. _Cole found something out. I wonder if it's the same?_ "That's interesting. I wonder if... never mind. The Elders say she's something that's only born every two to three thousand years. They... witches born to this... are known as oracles or also as Voce di Reina. Voice of the Lady. The last one was born in Pompeii, Italy. Apparently she died the day the volcano erupted. She was only eight years old at the time."

"Hmm. Interesting. Cole didn't tell me about that one. He did talk about one that had lived in the British Isles. She was supposed to be the source of the Lady of the Lake legend. There was also one during something he called the War of the Hollow."

"The Hollow! Yes, of course, that would be a time you'd want one. The Elders said they're brought forth in times of great stress and trial for the magical community. Usually, when there's a power struggle or an imbalance in the forces of good and evil. The Hollow was a... thing... it was created by wizards. It absorbed any magic directed at it."

"Created, huh?" Willow thought out loud. "Have you ever noticed how people create the stupidest things? Nuclear weapons, super diseases, Barney, bell bottom pants..."

Piper giggled. "Frilly maternity wear. I mean, honestly, it's so hard to vanquish a demon when he's laughing at you."

Willow snorted, "Yeah I can see that. Anything else you find out?"

"Yes, apparently, the Goddess' power in her won't become completely realized until sometime after she reaches puberty. There's a ritual she'll undergo on Beltane when the Goddess tells her it's time. In fact, Leo said that it was quite unusual for the Goddess to speak to her at this early age. Until that point, she could be in danger from others that want to use the latent power for their own ends. Not just demons either. He said things about other power bases other than the Underworld." Piper looked at Willow and shrugged. "I didn't ask. I guess I didn't really want to know about other power bases. Right now, she can access these powers, but doesn't know how yet. At her full powers, she'll be immune from magical attack. However, the Elders are worried..."

"About?" Willow asked concerned.

"Okay. The thing is an oracle has never – never – been evil. They've died at an early age. They've gone insane." Piper cringed at Willow's expression. She hadn't meant to say that part. "Sorry, Willow, I didn't want to say that part. The thing is they've never been corrupted. But, they've never – as far as the Elders know – they've never been part demon before either. That's what's worrying them."

"What will they do?"

"Now?" Piper asked. "I don't think they'll do anything now. I think they're just going to watch. The oracle is too important for them to make a rash decision. At least that's the impression I got."

Willow nodded trying to take it all in. Combined with what Cole told her she felt a lot better about it all. "Good. I just hope that there's nothing They didn't tell Leo."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if there's something they didn't want to say to Xander, they might tell it to Leo later."

Piper looked up quite alert at that. After Gideon, she really didn't trust the Elders. Hell, she didn't trust them before. "Don't worry, Willow. Anything Leo knows, I'll find out – then you'll find out." She reached over and clasped Willow's hands in friendship.

Part Five

They were finally done in the kitchen. They'd cleaned it up and sprayed disinfectant – a lot of disinfectant – throughout the rather stinky room. Chris had thought nothing would work. But, Xander had bought a special spray bottle made just for witches. _Huh!_ Wyatt thought. _Trust witches to need their own special stuff to clean up. Imagine how stinky it is to make that._

Now they were in the basement practicing. Xander was trying to get Chris to repeat what he had done the day he'd stood up to Wyatt. Now, Wyatt didn't really feel like going through that again. But, if Xander had said it would be okay, he was willing to try. The problem was Chris didn't really know what he had done.

"Xander!" Chris cried, disgusted and just plain tired of trying. "Can we stop? Please! I just don't know what I did!"

"Chris, please. It was a power that nobody had ever seen before. They want to know what you really did." Xander pleaded. He knew that Chris was getting tired. Hell, so was he, but he needed to at least try.

"But, I don't remember. I'm only 4! Can't we wait 'till I'm older. I'm sure it'll happen again and I'll remember how to do it next time!"

"Maybe he's just like momma. She can blow stuff up. Isn't that what he did? He blew my force field up!" Wyatt grasped onto the explanation desperately. He wanted to stop too. He was getting a little hungry and he was hoping he could talk Xander into getting them hot dogs. Momma was a good cook, but she made everything too fancy.

Xander looked at them, considering that._ I suppose that could be it. But can you blow up light or energy or whatever that shield is made of? Could Piper do that? Maybe... what would Willow do? Let's see. She'd do an experiment and maybe have Piper test the... what was that called in science class again? Theory? No. It started with an H. Huh. I'll ask Willow next time I see her._

"Okay, boys. I'll talk to your momma about this later. Are you boys hungry? I could scrounge up some leftovers."

The boys exchanged a look and jumped up and down in jubilation. YAY! We're done! Wyatt looked up at Xander and decided to try his luck. "Hot dogs! Please! I'd like hot dogs!"

"Me, too! Me, too! Please!" Chris thought that sounded great. Much better than that funny noodles and meat dish momma made.

Xander laughed and the three of them orbed off.

--Part Six--

The three of them were back in the kitchen sharing a large banana split they had picked up at the Baskin-Robbins. They were telling funny stories and jokes. Xander was a lot of fun. He could do all sorts of funny things and he was great at making funny voices.

"So, there we were in the attic. Giles said this fear demon was being summoned. We had to stop him. So, Buffy smashed the symbol."

"Yay!" Chris cried, but quieted down when he saw Xander shaking his head.

"Why not?" Wyatt asked.

"Because that was the way to summon it completely. The mark on the floor started to glow and there he was!"

The boys eyes grew wide at that. "What happened next?"

"It started yelling at us: Fear me, fear me!"

"Weren't you scared?" Chris asked in awe. Boy, his white lighter is really brave. He was fighting demons while he was still human.

"Well not really. Since he was only four inches tall, the screams came out more like a squeak."

The boys looked at each other. Who ever heard of a four-inch tall demon? "Not really?"

"Yeah, really. Willow even thought he was kind of cute. However, Giles said when it came to demons, a slayer's duty was clear. So, Buffy squashed it with her foot."

"Oooh! Bet it made a mess." Chris wrinkled his nose.

"Well, I do think Buffy got new shoes. The funny thing was, later, Giles looked at his book and translated the caption under Gachnar's picture. Know what it said?"

Xander looked at the boys while they shook their heads. "Shown actual size."

Xander and the boys laughed at the funny story, while they finished their banana split. They looked up when they heard a crash. Xander ran out to the living room to see what was going on. Leo and Paige had orbed back only to be attacked by two very large demons.

"Grimloks!" He heard Wyatt cry out from beside him. Before he could stop him, Wyatt grabbed a bottle of the newly made potion, handing a second bottle to his brother. "Here, Chris! The Book said you just have to splash it on them!"

"Wyatt, no!" Xander cried, lunging forward to stop the boys. However, the boys dove under his reach and ran into the living room.

Chris was wrinkling his nose. _Ick! The demons smell worse than the potion._ He ran at the one that was hurting Aunt Paige and kicked it so it would turn around. He then splashed it directly in the face. Meanwhile, Wyatt had splashed the other demon that was hovering his poppa. _Good! Got him!_ The potion started to work. The demons started to disappear, almost melt, really, in a smelly green cloud.

"We did it! We did it!" Wyatt cried out as he hugged his brother.

"Yay!" Chris yelled._ I just wish magic didn't smell so bad._


	27. Chapter 25 Visions Aren't Enough

**Disclaimer:**

All characters from BtVS, Angel, and Charmed are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy-verses. Phoebe decides to help Cole with his case.

**Author's Note:**

Please read and review.

**Chapter 25 – Visions Aren't Enough For A Search Warrant**

Part One

Phoebe was walking down Market Street towards the building in her vision. She glanced at her reflection in a window as she passed by. Not her usual attire, but she was aiming for the average look. She'd dressed in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, completing the look with a knit cap on her head. She'd even decided to forgo her makeup. No one would even spare her a second glance. She smiled in satisfaction. _This should work. Now all I have to do is sneak into the building._

Phoebe had believed Cole when he'd said he was going to do something. However, she knew the wheels of the law turned exceedingly slow. So she'd decided to help. All she had to was witness something that Cole and the FBI could act on. She'd fought all kinds of evil before, these were just mortals. And it wasn't like she was going to fight them herself. No, just spy on them. She nodded to herself as she continued down Market Street.

She looked across the street as she came into view of the San Francisco Shopping Centre. It was so clear. She could see all the people being thrown as the street exploded into chaos. There would be so many dead. Then she heard the cracks of the gunfire as the stragglers were picked off. She shuddered violently. It was actually worse than demons. You could understand what a demon did. They were evil. They were created by evil. But these people... _Ugh! What was their reason? Why did they do it? How could a human being be filled with that much hate?_

Phoebe just didn't understand that at all. Sure, she could understand dislike and wanting to hit someone. That was easy. She could understand disliking an individual. But hating an entire group of people because of what they were or represented? That was... well, evil! It was worse than the evil of the Underworld. This evil was created in the name of good by souled beings. She shuddered again as she approached the intersection. She turned and looked at the building. She looked up at the twelfth floor. She was here. She took a deep breath and entered the open doors.

Part Two

Piper hung up the phone in confusion. She looked to Paige. "Paige? Do you know where Phoebe is?"

Paige had a blank look. _Huh?_ "What? Where she usually is at this time. At work. Where do you think she is?"

Piper sighed. Sometimes Paige could be a pain. "She's not at work. If she was at work I wouldn't be asking you, now would I? I just called the newspaper and they said she took a personal day."

Now Paige really was confused. "But... But, Piper, I saw her this morning leaving for work. She was complaining about Elise as usual. She had her laptop case and everything. She even mentioned going to work."

"Huh." Piper was really confused. Maybe even a little worried.

"Vision, you think?" Paige asked hopefully. "I mean, maybe she had a vision and... Oh! That doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't. What do you feel? Do you know if she's near?" Piper was starting to get a little worried. Phoebe could take care of herself, but she was also quite good at landing in trouble.

Paige could've hit herself. _Now why didn't I think of that? Of course, that's what I should be doing._ She centered herself and tried to sense her sister. She found her pretty easily. She really wasn't that far away. Hmmm... Her frown wrinkled as she tried to focus in on Phoebe. She was alive. She was just...

Now, Piper was really concerned. Paige had the strangest look... "What! What is it!"

"I'm not sure Piper. I can feel her. She's near and alive. It's just I can't focus right in on her. It's like, well, when you look through frosted glass. Or, maybe when you look through cracked glass and the image is split. I'd never be able to orb to her. I'm just confused. Usually, it's either yes or no when I sense for someone. This is a more vague feeling." She looked hopefully at Piper. She'd been doing this longer. Maybe Leo'd had this problem at least once. "Has this ever happened to Leo?"

Piper wiped her face with her hands in exasperation. Leo? No, she didn't remember anything like this ever happening before. But she should ask. She opened her mouth to scream Leo's name... DING-DONG! "Hell! This is not the time for the Avon Lady."

Piper went to the door, Paige at her heels. Opening the door, she was surprised to find herself looking at a smiling Willow Turner. She was carrying a basket that Piper recognized as the one she had brought over earlier in the week. "Oh, Willow, you didn't need to bring that back right away."

"Oh, yes, I did. And I filled it back up with goodies for you." Willow smiled, handing it towards Piper. "May I come in?"

Piper started, realizing that she had been blocking the doorway. She took the basket; it was heavier than when she had brought it over. "Come in, come in. We were just going to call Leo. We're having a little family thing."

Willow nodded and followed them in to the living room. She frowned at Piper. She was obviously worried about something. "It's not the children I hope?"

"No! No! They're fine. Xander took them out somewhere. He's very good with children."

Willow laughed at that. That was certainly true. "Oh, it's not because he had any children of his own. It's more because he never grew up. He could always get to their level. What is the problem, though? I'd really like to help."

Willow reached across to grasp Piper's hand. She hadn't know Piper that long, but she really did feel a connection with her. Plus, Cole respected her and that carried a lot of weight with her. She smiled again warmly. "Unless, of course, it's something you don't want a demon's wife to know."

Piper chuckled. "No, Willow. We're just worried about Phoebe. We thought she was at work. But I called. She called in. Took a personal day. And, now, Paige can't zero in on her."

Willow turned to Paige. "Zero in? Do you mean a spell?"

Paige shook her head. She felt much more calm with Willow here. It was good to have another point of view. "No. I'm part white lighter, I can use my powers to sense family members and my charges. But, I couldn't. Well, not completely. She's definitely in town and alive. But, I can't really zero in on her. It's like I'm looking through a fogged or cracked window."

"Hmm. Like a refracted image?" Willow asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Paige nodded. Did Willow know what was going on? She looked like she had an idea.

"Would Phoebe go off on her own? I mean, is she likely to take her own initiative and go after something on her own?"

Piper and Paige exchanged a look. Uh-oh. Phoebe is so likely to do that. "Damn!" Piper exclaimed. "What the hell has she gotten into now?" The two sisters looked expectantly at Willow. She obviously knew something.

"Okay. I don't know what she's up to. But, I do know how she's camouflaging herself." Willow took a deep breath. "Some crystals, when enchanted with a certain spell, can refract magic probes. Like scrying and locator spells. My guess is that Paige's sensing ability falls in the same category. She must not want you just popping in."

"Could you find her?" Piper asked hopefully. Her magic was dark, after all. Her heart fell when she saw Willow shaking her head.

"No, not with magic. I could check her credit cards for activity or something. Check the internet to see if anything springs. Did she take her car?"

"Huh?" Paige asked in confusion. "Credit card purchases aren't just in public domain, you know."

Willow chuckled at her naivete. "Paige, Paige, Paige. My magical abilities are squat compared to what I can get with a computer. But, Piper, I think the first thing we need to think about is what she would be doing? Is there anything you can think of? At all?"

Hmmm... "Well, if she had a vision, she might go after whatever she saw. And we wouldn't know what she saw."

"No, that's not it. If it was just a demon or warlock or the big bad of the week, she'd have come to you first. There's no sense in attacking something when your sister is the one that actually blows them up. No, it'd have to be something that she felt she had to do herself. Something she was concerned about. And something she knew about when she called in for a personal day."

"Dang! She's right, Piper. But what could that be? She hasn't had a vision since that whole parade thing. And she told Cole all about that."

Willow turned her head sharply at this. "Oh, Goddess! She wouldn't be that stupid would she?"

Piper and Paige looked at her. "Um, what? I got the impression she trusted Cole to take care of this. They may have their problems, but I really don't think she thought even he'd help those weirdos blow up the parade."

Willow bristled at the implication, and started to open her mouth. Just then, Piper's husband, Leo, orbed in. She smiled at him. "Hello, Mr. Wyatt. Cole told me you sensed ahead before orbing. You should've been more careful. I could've been anyone."

He chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Mrs. Turner. I did, I didn't sense any mortals. You're a witch, so I thought it was safe."

"Leo, am I glad you're here." Piper jumped up and grabbed her husband. "Phoebe's gone off and is probably doing something stupid. Can you sense her?"

Leo raised his eyebrow. _Again? Phoebe always seemed to be rushing towards danger._ He closed his eyes. _Hmmm... how odd._ She was near, but he couldn't seem to... "Well, she's safe. I just can't seem to..."

"Zero in?" Paige completed. "Drat! I was hoping it would work better for you."

Willow coughed. "I think we've established that magic won't find her. We need to figure this out logically. Now Phoebe has had visions about the parade. She's told Cole. Now, for some reason, this has not been enough. From what Cole told me, Phoebe takes these visions very personally. He says that she has been known to argue with you girls on what to do about them and has risked her life on several occasions. Is this right?"

Piper nodded sadly. "Yeah, there were times when we didn't agree and she... she..."

"Acted alone?" Willow asked pointedly. Piper nodded sullenly. "Okay, then. Let's say whatever Cole said about what he was going to do about her vision upset her. Or, maybe, discouraged her. Maybe she'd take things into her own hands?"

"Oh, God." Leo sighed. That was EXACTLY what Phoebe would do.

"Right. We need to know what she saw in her vision, exactly. The vision will tell us where she's gone. Also, I don't think she'd just leave and not leave a message. It's obvious she doesn't want you to barge in. However, I do think she'd leave one of those 'in case I'm not back by' messages."

"So, what can we do? Where would she leave it?"

Willow nodded thinking to herself. _Where would she leave it? Cole!_ "First things first, I think we need Cole. Number one, Phoebe told Cole the details of her vision. He'd probably know where she's headed. Number two, it seems to me that, other than you three, he knows her the best. Okay?"

"Yes. That's the best thing to do." Leo agreed. "Phoebe is a witch. Not a cop. She's not prepared to deal with this form of evil."

Piper and Paige nodded in agreement. Willow sighed. This could only get worse before it got better. She opened her mouth to call her husband.

Part Three

Phoebe had thought it safer to try the stairs than the elevator. She had thought about using the fire escape. But she'd thought better of it. _What if I'm reported to the police as a prowler or something?_ No, it would look less suspicious if she was inside the building. Judging by the building directory, all the businesses were public. That meant there was every reason for her to be inside. _This way, I can wander around and still be able to come up with a reasonable excuse._ Unfortunately, the building was quite run down. It was probably picked because few people gave it a second glance. Being in the building at all might be a problem. She took a deep breath and continued up the stairs to the twelfth floor.

It took her very little time to climb to the twelfth floor. Luckily, all that demon fighting was an excellent aerobic activity and kept her very fit. But, she was still a little out of breath. She stopped for a few minutes at the door. She needed to be very careful from now on. Unlike Paige, she couldn't just orb out. She felt under the sweatshirt for the crystal she had brought. She didn't want her sisters just orbing in and ruining everything. That could be very dangerous. She just needed to sneak in and sneak out. Phoebe cracked the door and listened. Good. No one coming. She opened the door and sneaked into the hallway.

She looked around carefully as she stepped into the hallway. She listened intently for signs of life. Hearing some voices, she turned to the right and carefully took a small device out of her pocket. It was a small tape player that she used at work to take notes. She came to a doorway where all the voices were coming from. Peaking around the doorjamb, she saw that there was about twelve to fifteen men and women in the room. They were all working on tables with equipment scattered about. It was definitely the same room as in her vision. Except for one thing. They weren't working on guns today. No, Phoebe was sure that would be on Saturday. Today they were working on something else. The tables were full of devices, they seemed to be at least partly electronic. The explosives, maybe? She really wasn't sure. She was hardly an expert. Now if they'd been making potions, that's more my thing.

_A picture! That's what I need! I'm sure if I could show the picture to one of Cole's FBI buddies that they'd know right away. Hell! I didn't bring a ..._ She froze as she heard someone begin to speak. She inched backwards into the wall, pointing the tape recorder towards the doorway. Please, please say something incriminating, she pleaded silently.

"Brother Joseph, is everything on schedule?" She hear one voice speak out. She didn't turn to look but the owner sounded like an older man, maybe in his forties. He sounded hard, maybe a military man?

"Yes, sir. We should be done preparing the devices this afternoon. They will be ready to be placed this evening. We've hit no snags, sir. God is paving our way." She shuddered at what this meant. This voice belonged to a younger man. She'd have been surprised if he was even old enough to drink. That's horrible, she thought, how can someone so young want to hurt so many?

"Excellent, Brother, excellent! This is wonderful. In less than twenty-four hours, we will be able to make our first strike against the enemy. In God's name. Hallelujah!"

"HALLELUJAH!" Phoebe heard several other voices echo the first. _Oh. My. God. They have to be stopped. They think they're doing God's work. It's too bad I can't the Elders come down and give them their marching orders. They're fools. Fools of hate._ She shook her head in disbelief. Some of them believe they're risking... giving... their lives to God. How very stupid. What will they think when they do die and end up taking the down elevator? That'll be a rude awakening. She snorted.

"What was that?" The hard voice demanded.

_Oh, no! They heard me._ Phoebe stepped quietly and quickly down the hall and around the corner. _I have to be able to get out of here. I have to tell Cole._ Luckily, although she had forgot a camera, she did remember a little magical protection. Putting the tape recorder away, she pulled a small potion bottle out. She listened. There were footsteps coming closer. Not much time, she thought.

Taking the stopper out of the bottle, she started to whisper a spell. _Out of darkness, out of light, keep me from mortal sight._ She took a quick slug of the potion and waited. She froze as she heard voices getting closer to her location. There they were! They had turned the corner and were looking right at her. Or rather through her. Phoebe made a silent prayer of thanks. _The potion worked! They can't see me, but I still have to get out of here._

"Damn!" The hard voice came out of an equally hard voice. He was a large man with cold, cold eyes. Phoebe shivered. It seemed as if the temperature dropped in his presence. It seemed that he looked more threatening and unfeeling than any demon she'd ever met. Maybe that's because demons are very feeling creatures, not good feelings, but they are feeling. He was just ice.

She watched as he and his companions looked around her vicinity. They were all carrying guns. They looked like the guns that Darryl used in his job. She just had to wait. They'd probably hear her move, or, at the very least, feel the shift in the air. _Eventually, they'll move on and I can leave._ She prayed they'd hurry. She didn't have much time. The potion was temporary and she sure as hell didn't want to be caught up here. And not by them. Besides, it wasn't just her life at stake. There was Saturday.

Part Four

"SHE DID WHAT!" Cole demanded. Cole was incensed. _That damn, damn girl. What the hell was she thinking?_ He snorted in disgust. "Damnation! Does that girl never grow up?"

Piper flinched at his anger. She really couldn't disagree. Phoebe would always be Phoebe. It was really one of Prue's biggest complaint. Phoebe never really thought that far ahead. "Cole, I know, I know. I was just thinking what Prue would be saying right now."

Cole chuckled. Yeah, she was certainly right there. He turned at hearing his wife cough to get their attention. _Damn, why is she here? I could kill the girls. They can put themselves in danger all they want, but I'll kill them if they get Willow hurt. _"Honey, why are you here?"

"Honey, I was just here to thank Piper for the treats she brought over the other night. They just asked my advice in locating Phoebe. Apparently, she was hiding her location."

That was interesting, Cole thought. "Hiding?"

"Apparently, Willow thinks she used some kind of crystal charm to disperse or refract a magical probe. I can't even sense her. Well, not specifically. I know she's in San Francisco and I know she's alive. Other than that, I can't focus in on her." Leo replied evenly. He didn't want to antagonize Cole. He'd recognized the look in his eye. He'd seen it often enough when Cole became protective. He was more worried about Willow becoming endangered than anything else. And Leo knew what Cole was capable of when he was pressed too far.

"Cole," Piper began. "We don't know all the details of this vision. We think she's gone to get more evidence or something. Do you know more details? Do you know where she would've gone? Was she worried about this vision enough to act on her own? I mean, you know Phoebe. She hadn't told us anything. But, if she felt she needed to do something, well..."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the phone. They looked between themselves. Phoebe? Piper grabbed the phone and immediately began speaking. "Phoebe?"

"Oh! Erica! Hi, what's... what did you say? She did? Listen.. I'm going to send Leo right down... he's in the neighborhood..." Piper motioned to Leo with one hand nervously and he orbed off. "Will you.. Thanks, Erica. Oh! I won't be in tonight... can you? Thanks again. Bye!"

Cole raised an eyebrow. Piper nodded. "Willow, you were right."

Willow looked up in interest, stepping closer. She chuckled under her breath as one of Cole's arms snaked around her waist in a proprietary gesture. "What was I right about?"

"That was one of my bartenders. Phoebe left a note at the club. Remember what you said? You said she'd have a left a 'just in case' note. I probably wouldn't have left for the club for another three or four hours. It was just dumb luck Erica went in early." Willow and Paige moved forward as Piper broke down in tears. "What are we going to do?"

Cole moved forward as well. "It's going to be okay, Piper. Phoebe, although impulsive, is not stupid. Well, not completely. She probably has a plan. If there's one thing Prue taught you girls, it's the importance of a plan."

"Cole's right, Piper." Willow started as she stepped back so Paige could walk her sister to the couch. "Phoebe's actions so far prove she had a plan. She called ahead to work. She left a note. She ensured that she wouldn't have any unwanted orbing. She's obviously been doing some thinking. Maybe not as much as we would've liked. But she must have a plan." Willow gasped as a thought came to her. Could she have been more prepared?

Piper reacted to Willow's gasp. "What! Willow, you thought of something!"

"Yeah, I did. What if she brought something with her? Is there any evidence she prepared a potion or that she was researching a spell? That's what I would do. I'd want to have something tucked away – in case of an emergency."

Paige jumped up to her feet. "Of course! You're right! I'll go check the Book. That's what I would've done." Paige orbed out of the room, just as Leo orbed back from the Club.

He was holding a folded piece of paper and had a grim expression on his face. He handed it over to Piper. "Sometimes, I really can't believe that girl. I'm really surprised she hasn't gotten herself killed by now."

Piper was reading the letter frantically. "If I'm not back by this afternoon, then please call the FBI. I went to the building from my vision – on Market & Fourth. I'm sorry, Piper, I just had to get a reason for the FBI to raid this place. Visions aren't enough for a search warrant. Give my love to Leo, Paige, and the boys. Phoebe."

"AAAARGH!" Piper screamed.

Paige chose that moment to orb into the room, carrying an open Book of Shadows. She walked past Cole to place it on the table. Cole stepped back quickly. Willow laughed. "Honey, it won't bite."

Everyone but Willow burst into laughter at this. Cole looked at his wife and smiled. "I wouldn't say that. I'm still not touching it. Last time I did I was thrown across the attic."

Willow looked curiously and dubiously at the book. It was obviously old. She looked at the page it was open to. _Hmmm... That does have possibilities._ "Paige, how sure are you she was on this page?"

Paige looked up from the letter that Piper had given her. Piper and Leo were now concentrating on the book. "Oh! Very sure. I asked the Book, and it turned to that page."

"That's interesting. It's an invisibility potion but it would only be temporary."

Cole looked grim at this. "How long?"

"Mmmm... depending on the quality of the ingredients, thirty minutes to a couple of hours." Willow peered closer at the potion. _What's this?_

Piper was watching Willow closely. She had come to realize that Willow was very, very smart. She seemed to know a lot more about witchcraft than they did. Right now, she was peering at the spell very intently. Piper re-read it. _What does she see that I don't?_ "Willow, what do you see?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think the spell would only make her invisible to mortals." Willow replied slowly, looking directly into Piper's eyes.

"Great!" Paige burst out in exasperation. "So, if one of these bad guys is a warlock or a demon, we're screwed!"

Cole chuckled. Paige was always great at the obvious. "Paige, I don't think that the Underworld is involved with this. Not even obliquely. Demons tend to veer away from the religious types."

"Even if they're evil?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." Leo put in. "Demons don't trust the religious types. I think they find them distasteful, even if they're evil. I heard that some demons even went looking for bin Laden."

The women looked at Leo and then Cole in surprise. "This is like that whole Halloween thing, isn't it?" Willow spoke up.

Paige had to speak up. "Do I want to know?"

Willow chuckled. It had always amused her. "Well, vampires won't hunt on Halloween. Something about the crassness of the holiday."

They all chuckled. Got to love those demons! Always full of surprises. "Well," Cole interrupted. "If it's like that, Leo or I could check this out. We could go and see if we can find her. Of course, this would be easier if she ditched the crystal. Still, I think Leo and I should check out the building and get her out of there."

Leo nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute!" Piper exclaimed.

Willow reached out and grabbed her. "Cole's right, Piper. Right now, the less people the better. Plus, they're the most non-mortal people here. Just in case the spell would hide her from witches too. If it gets intense, they can always send for us..." She smiled at the glare she had received from her husband. "Well, maybe you. If I show up, Cole just might torch the whole place."

"Well, go then!" She screamed at the two men.

Cole looked at Leo and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He'd forgotten just how pushy Halliwell women were. Of course, he thought, my wife isn't much better. He reached for her and kissed her. "Promise me, you'll stay put. I can't have you in danger."

She laughed. His body stirred at the music of her laughter. "Cole, sweetie, if you'll recall, I can handle things just fine. After all, I was fighting demons when I met you."

"I don't have to like it."

"DAMN IT! JUST GO!" Piper screamed. The men beat a hasty retreat. Piper collapsed into tears. _Oh, God! I can't lose her. I just can't._ Willow and Paige sat next to her in silence.

Part Five

_Thank God,_ Phoebe thought to herself. _They're going back. This potion can't last much longer._ She waited a few minutes and then moved back into the hallway. Nearing the office that the men had come from, she looked towards them. _Oh. No. They're packing up! How long?_ She thought desperately. _I've got to get Cole here._ She struggled not to run. She needed to get out first.

As she approached the stairwell, a man came towards the door. He was armed and he was watching the hallway intently. _Oh, hell! I can't get down the stairs with him watching. The fire escape!_ Phoebe turned on her heel and headed towards the back of the building. _If I can get down the fire escape, that's what I need to do._

Phoebe carefully headed towards the window. It was closed and she really wasn't sure if she could open it silently. _I really don't have much of a choice, do I?_ She grabbed at the bottom of the window and firmly pulled upwards. It was giving! _Oh, thank God! I'm going to make it._ She had pulled it up its full-length when a bird flew in the window. She nearly shrieked in fear. _What the hell? Oh, no! They'll wonder how the bird got in. They'll come in! I have to hurry!_

She began to back through the window as quietly and quickly as she could manage. Every thing seemed so much louder to her. She'd really never been this frightened before. _Demons. That's nothing. Scary, religious nut jobs with guns? That's terrifying. I swear if I get out of this, I'll always listen to Piper again. Oh, why was I always mean to Prue? She was right! I am an idiot! Do you hear that, Prue? I am, I am, I am._

She'd backed completely out on the fire escape when she heard someone approaching. She had to close the window. She'd reached for the window when she was grabbed from behind, one hand clasped on her mouth. _Oh, no! They've... Wait a minute! I'd recognize that cologne anywhere – Cole!_ She stopped struggling and let him pull her backwards from the window. She heard him whisper in her ear. "Not. A. Word."

He let her go. She turned and was relieved to see both Cole and Leo. _I don't think I've ever been this glad to see my ex-husband in my life. _Leo reached for her, she grabbed his hand like a lifeline, turning to look at Cole. He motioned at Leo to get her out of there. _No! No! I have to tell him!_ She reached out for Cole, struggling in her White Lighter's arms. Cole grabbed her chin and leaned in, mouthing one word. GO. He turned back to the window. She frantically shoved the tape recorder into his free hand as she collapsed in surrender as Leo orbed her away. She just had to hope she was in time.


	28. Chapter 26 A Raid On Market Street

**Disclaimer:**

All characters from BtVS, Angel, and Charmed are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy-verses. Phoebe is read the riot act. The building on Market Street is raided by the FBI and the ATF. Piper and her sisters go through Willow's basket of wiccan goodies. Cole and Willow talk on the phone.

**Author's Note:**

Please read and review.

**Chapter 26 – A Raid On Market Street**

Part One

Phoebe was feeling very uncomfortable. Not because Leo was reading her the riot act. No, he'd done that so often now after over ten years of being a witch. No, she must've been read the riot act at least fifty times by now. More, if you count how many times Prue had read it to her. No, she practically had this speech memorized.

No, she was uncomfortable by the presence of Willow Turner. _Cole's wife. The mother of his children._ It still bothered her. She was over the feeling of anger and hatred for her. But she was still jealous. Envious. She had made it work, after all. _And Cole loved her. Not me._ That was the crux of it. It was still hard for her to deal with.

She froze. Willow had made eye contact with her. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement. Phoebe bristled. _She's making fun of me! How dare she!_ Just then, Willow smiled in a sly, conspiratorial manner at her. It was if she-- _She's not laughing at ME!_ Phoebe came to the realization suddenly. It was Leo – it was this whole situation. That was what was amusing her. Phoebe tried to focus and read her with her empathy. _Oooh! This is so frustrating._ Once again, something made her hard to read. It could be because Leo and Piper's anger was so strong.

"... you listening to me!" Phoebe started as she realized that Leo was asking her a question.

"Of course, Leo. I'm reckless, stupid, and irresponsible. Right?" That had to be right. _Wait a minute! I forgot selfish. Prue always mentioned selfish._

Leo shook his head in exasperation. "You're not listening. I said you were crazy, stupid, and just plain---"

"Mr. Wyatt." Phoebe looked up at Willow. "I think she's probably heard all of this before. I think she probably knows how dangerous it was."

Phoebe grabbed onto this like a life preserver. "Yes! Yes! Leo, I know it was crazy. I just had to do something. I had to! Can't you see?"

Xander groaned audibly. _Thank God she doesn't have any children. Can you imagine? _Xander stepped back as he saw Willow turn on him and give him one of her "don't you dare" glares. _Damn! Why is Will standing up for this Cordy wannabee?_

Leo groaned as well. _She was never going to learn. Never._

"Phoebe." Piper cut in. This was going nowhere. She'd been through these sessions with Prue and now Leo. Still Phoebe never seemed to learn. "It's just that we're stronger together. You should've trusted us. You definitely should not have hidden yourself from us – from your white lighter. That was just dangerous. If it hadn't been for Willow..."

Phoebe glanced up at Willow once again. _Huh?_

Willow blushed at this. She shook her head emphatically. "Now, Piper, that's not so. You would've figured it out."

"Oh, I don't think so." Xander blurted, and then wished to hell he hadn't. He suddenly took an interest in the floor. _It's a nice floor, isn't it?_

"Xander?" He looked up at Willow's overly sweet voice. _Uh-oh!_ "How would you like to be the first white lighter rat?"

Willow smiled as she heard the gasp reverberate around the room. _Sheesh! They must be the only witches not to practice transfiguration._ The more she got to know them, the more she realized just how sheltered white witches must be. Willow really didn't understand how they had lasted as long as they...

RING! RING! Willow's thoughts were interrupted by the Halliwell's phone. "Hello?" She heard Piper ask. "Oh, hi! We wondered where you were... Willow.. Yeah, she's right here... What do you mean why? ... Damn it! Cole! You are such a pain in the ass..." Piper handed over the phone to Willow. "No offense, Willow. But he is such a pain sometimes!"

Willow chuckled as she took the phone from Piper. Good old Cole. He was just so damn overprotective. It was quite amusing. She had always had a secret fantasy of Cole fighting over her virtue.. or honor.. or, damn, anything! "Hi, sweetie. Why aren't you here? What do you mean why am **I** still here? ... You! So what if a demon shows up? I'm married to one! ... Not the point? It's quite pointy, honey! ... Stop sighing! What are you doing? ... A raid! Honey, no! ... You're just a lawyer!"

Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle at that. _I'd be more worried about the other guys. He's really the wrong demon to piss off._ She turned to look at Xander who was chuckling silently and shaking his head. He looked at her and mouthed: _See? This is how they are!_ She turned back to Willow and her conversation.

"Oooh! You! ... No! I'm not going home. You'll have to take me... What?... Of course I drove! Transportation spells take too much energy... Don't worry about the kids. They're with Giles... Shush! If you're not careful, you'll be spending the night in the rat cage!" Willow huffed and slammed the phone down in its holder. She looked around the room and blushed. It was so embarrassing, she really didn't want to have had an argument in front of the others. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that in front of you."

Phoebe giggled. "No, Willow, I was beginning to thank you two never argued. I feel a lot less flawed now."

_Ugh._ Xander thought. _Yeah. Right. I can't even imagine what kind of crap Cole had to put up with her. I wonder if there was a We Hate Phoebe Halliwell Club in their high school._ Xander turned just in time to catch Piper eyes roll back in her head. _Huh. Piper was probably a member if there was._

Part Two

_Damn!_ Cole thought as he put his cell phone away. _I'm going to have to do something to avoid being turned into a rat tonight._ He hated when that happened. It was all the nose twitching and no meat to eat that really bothered him. That and it was just too hard to shimmer when you're a rat. He shook his head as he looked across the street at the building that Phoebe had barely escaped from today.

_That damn girl! You would've thought after ten years of being chased by all the denizens of the Underworld, she would've learned some basic judgment. But, no! She was still the same impulsive, crazy little witch he had married nearly seven years ago. She really needed her own personal white lighter. Nah._ He chuckled at the thought. _Can you imagine the poor guy with that job? He'd have a nervous breakdown within a year!_

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand. Regardless of how he felt about Phoebe's actions, he had to admit it had been a godsend to his case. That little recording was more than enough to call the FBI and ATF in. _We just have to hope they hadn't been able to plant the explosives. The problem was ensuring that they weren't set. I could scan their minds, I suppose. Of course, anything I learn would hardly be admissible in court. But..._ Cole thought deviously. _It would give me an advantage in court. I would just have to be a little subtle. Do it too hard and the person becomes a vegetable. Yes. That could work._

_Then, of course, there was Agent Barnaby. I certainly owe him. I wouldn't mind setting a few fire ticks on him. Or maybe a few worms of Hades. That would be nice and excruciating! Maybe I'll just let him see who I really am. That'll wet his pants!_ He chuckled evilly at the thought. _It's not like I'd be killing him.. just scaring him. There's nothing wrong with scaring mortals, is there?_

He looked up as he saw one of the ATF agents heading towards him. _It was that new kid – what was his name? Kent. That's right._ "Agent Kent, good news I hope?"

Agent Kent looked up and smiled at the federal prosecutor. He always felt odd around him. He didn't know why. It was the sound, he thought. His heartbeat never sounded quite right. "I guess so, sir. We certainly have caught them with their hands in the cookie jar. They had more than enough explosive devices to blow up the entire parade route."

"I hear a but coming, Agent. I don't like that." Cole replied grimly.

"Yes, sir. We're not sure, but it looks like we didn't find all the explosives. It looks like this was just a staging area. It looks like these guys only had half the explosives that were stolen from the National Guard depot. The others are gone. We think they might have left the Bay Area, sir."

"Left!" Cole erupted at the young agent. Kent couldn't help it. He flinched.

"Yes, sir. We'll have to analyze some of the evidence we picked up, but it looks like it left the state."

Cole shut his eyes and groaned. _What was going on? If that was the case, this was just the tip of iceberg where these nutcases were concerned. Damn!_

Kent froze. He'd heard a separate noise coming from the prosecutor. It was almost like an animal growling. _But how could that be? Whatever the sound was, it was above human hearing. No human could... No, it couldn't have been._ He looked up at Mr. Turner.

Cole looked again at the young agent. He had the strangest expression in his eyes. It was almost as if... He shook his head to dispel that thought. He was only mortal, after all. "That'll be all, Mr. Kent. Could you ask Agent Nakayama to see me if he has a moment?"

Agent Kent nodded and headed back to the building, relieved. There was something about Mr. Turner that not only disturbed him, but frightened him. _Maybe Chloe'll know._

Part Three

Piper and her sisters were giggling and goggling over Willow's basket. It was full of all sorts of goodies – perfect for witches. Paige had found a pack of Tarot cards that seemed to be Egyptian and was fascinated with them. She'd decided to try them out on Xander, who was being quite a pain about the whole thing.

"Xander, come on. It'll be fun." Paige begged.

"No, N. O. Absolutely not." Xander insisted. He hated anything to do with predicting the future. Fortunes. Prophecies. Premonitions. Fortune cookies. "No way!"

Paige was confused. It was just for fun. _What was his problem?_ "Puhleez?"

"NO!" Xander yelled, and orbed out of the room. _If you could slam an orb, he would've_, Paige thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I don't understand what I said." Paige looked pleadingly at Xander's friend.

Willow nodded sadly. She did understand. All too well. Xander had a thin skin when it came to certain subjects. Prophecies being a big one. "It's alright, Paige. He's just a little touchy with things like this. He'll tell you some day, I'm sure."

Piper and Phoebe hardly noticed the explosion, although Leo had. He'd been revising his opinion of the rookie white lighter. He was a very complex young man. He looked at Paige. There was a problem. He was sure she was falling in love with the young man. And, he knew from personal history what a rocky path that could be. Yes, she was half white lighter. Still, he wasn't sure it would work out.

Phoebe was leafing through a book that she'd found in the basket. The Art of Reading Tea Leaves. She'd also found a second book. The History of Divination. Fascinating. It was just incredible. She'd never thought about reading tea leaves. At least not to think it could be accurate. She looked over at Piper who was the happiest she'd seen her in a long while.

Piper was very happy. Her sister was safe and she had a new friend. A friend she could discuss magic and kids with. The basket seemed to be bottomless. She was pulling all sorts of things out of it. There were several crystals. Some she had seen before, others she hadn't. There were several potions in the bottom of the basket in beautiful colored flasks. The labels fascinated her. _**To Heal a Blood Fever.** **Truth Potion. To Summon a Water Sprite.** Hmmm. I think I'll put some of these in a locked cabinet. **To Summon a Familiar. To Banish the Dead.** Huh? That doesn't sound good. Not good at all._ She froze as she heard a sound behind her. Leo.

"Umm, Leo? I know some of these look a little, well..." Piper began nervously.

"Dark?" Leo hazarded.

Willow started at the interchange. _Oh! I guess some of the potions could be misunderstood by a white lighter._ "Oh, no, Mr. Wyatt! None of them used dark magic. Straight wicca all the way. Well, except for the one to curse your neighbor. That's a gypsy potion. They really are a little on the edge, I guess you'd say."

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other at that one. _Curse?_ Piper dug through the basket for the last two potion bottles. _Sure enough._ _**To Curse Your Neighbor.** _However, at the last bottle, Piper nearly dropped it. She looked at Willow who was blushing. Leo gasped. Did that say what he thought it said? He reached down and snatched it out of his wife's quivering hand. _**To Increase a Man's Stamina.**_ _Dear God._ He shuddered.

Phoebe looked over at the potion. _Jesus. Is that-- What the hell would Willow need something like that for?_ As she recalled, Cole had no - absolutely no – problems in that area. She looked at Willow with a question in her eye.

Willow giggled. "Oh, no! I've never used it on Cole. Sheesh! Can you imagine? He's potent enough. No, but I did sneak it in Angel's dinner once." She started to laugh as she remembered. Buffy was very, very stiff the next morning. _Well, evening. I don't think that Angel let her out of his arms or his bed, for that matter, for at least 48 hours._ "Don't ask."

Piper chuckled and wagged a finger at Willow. "Very, very naughty, Willow. I can tell I'm going to have lock these things away." Piper started digging the final things out of the basket. There were several 3 x 5 index cards with recipes written on them. _Hmmm. Very nice. Potato salad made with beer. And these salads look great. Oooh! This vinaigrette looks superb._ "Why, Willow! These recipes look great!"

Willow nodded happily. "The salads and the vinaigrettes are Ben's recipes. He's very talented."

_Ben?_ Piper said to herself. _But the boy was only about four! And, he'd come up with these?_ "Willow, if your boy can come up with recipes like this at his age, I can guarantee a career for him when he's an adult. They're superb! The boy's a born chef!"

Willow preened at the praise of her little man. She knew all of this, of course, but she still loved to hear it. He was her delight. She was still amazed she could produce such a wonderful little boy. Her little prince.

"Thank you. We're very proud."

Piper nodded, like she couldn't tell. She chuckled silently as she turned back to the basket. All that was left was an old book. She looked at the spine. _Rochester's Demon Index._ Huh?

"Oh!" Willow interjected. "Sorry about that. But I thought if you ever got attacked by a non-Underworld demon, you'd need that. That's the latest edition, I had Giles find me a copy. Call Giles if you have any questions. He's a former Watcher. There's probably very little he doesn't know about demons, vampires, and hellmouths."

Piper smiled, hoping they'd never have to use it. She'd heard things about the hellmouth and really didn't want to get any practical experience. No sirree! "Thanks, Will--"

RING! RING!

Willow got up and headed to the phone. "No, don't get up. I'm sure it's Cole."

Part Four

"Darling." Cole began from his office. He sighed as he watched Leah bring in more paperwork. _What a night this was going to be._

"Baby, I'm sorry for before... Hope you can forgive me... Yes, I love you too. Unfortunately, it looks like I'll be here all... Yeah, yeah, it's all the paperwork from today... Yes, it went really well. It looks like we caught them... Yeah, I'll hold..."

Cole motioned at Leah to make more coffee as his wife told the girls the good news. It looks like Willow was now persona grata at the Manor. Cole didn't know how to take that. It wasn't that he minded her being friends with the girls. It was just the demon attack rate at the Manor that bothered him.

"Yeah, baby, I'm still here... Oh, I'm glad... Did they like the potions? ... Good, good... Well, as I was saying I'll be here most of the night with the paperwork. The good news is the parade should be safe... Yes, yes, I'm sure we have plenty of evidence... I don't think we'll have any problem convicting these swine... Of course, you can tell the girls... yes, baby, I won't stay too late... Love you, too... bye." He hung up still thinking of his wife.

Leah walked in and smiled at her boss. _Boy, isn't it obvious what – or who – he's thinking of? What I'd do to meet a guy that thinks about me that way?_ She coughed delicately... "Hey, boss. That better be your wife you're thinking of... 'Cause I kinda think she'd be the jealous type."

Cole chuckled. That she would. That she would. He took the cup of coffee from Leah and headed to his desk and his mountain of paperwork.

"You got them, sir. You should be happy." Leah volunteered.

"Yeah, I am, Leah, I am. I'm just worried about how many others are out there? What do there friends in the rest of the country have planned?"

"I know, sir. But, like Scarlet said, 'tomorrow's another day'." She smiled and left the office.

Cole thought about that. Yes, tomorrow was another day. And at least they took a big bite out of this group. They'd just have to see what they could do about the others. He took a deep cleansing breath and began the paperwork. _The sooner I get done, the sooner I can go home._


	29. Chapter 27 Interlude On A Jet Plane

**Disclaimer:**

All characters from BtVS, Angel, and Charmed are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy-verses. Angel, Buffy, and Spike are flying to San Francisco to see old friends.

**Author's Note:**

Please read and review.

**Chapter 27 – Interlude on a Jet Plane**

Angel hated planes. First, there was the noise. The mind-numbing, teeth-jarring noise. It was just unbearable. He supposed if he'd still been mortal it wouldn't be an issue. People seemed to be so oblivious of what there senses were telling them. Of course, that was one reason they were such easy prey. Second, on a plane, there was really no where to hide. You spent the whole time tense realizing how close you were to total spontaneous combustion. Not the way he wanted to go. No, he'd decided long ago that he'd prefer to be staked or beheaded if given a choice. Nice. Easy. Quick.

The sunlight was the reason he had decided to charter a private plane and leave after sunset. It should only take a few hours to fly from Toronto to San Francisco. They could do it completely within the night hours. No sunlight necessary. Perfect. He leaned his head back and tried not to notice the noise. This was a meeting he had to have. He'd been shocked when Buffy had come back from her trip to visit Willow a couple of months ago and told him the news. Xander was alive. Xander was an angel. God. The guilt he had over that boy was intense. It was a living thing. It was so much worse than the other torments to his soul. Xander had given up everything for him. For Buffy. It was still very raw, these feelings.

"What's wrong, mate?"

Angel turned at the whisper from his left. Thankfully, Spike was trying to be quiet, so as not to wake Buffy. Spike could actually be considerate if he tried hard enough. Being on a plane was bad enough, but being on a plane with The Annoying One was a true trial. Still. Willow and Spike were friends. And, for some reason unknown to God and man, Cole and Willow's children liked him. That wasn't the real reason that Angel had agreed to bring the irritating vampire along. No. That would be Nick, Angel's partner in Toronto. The poor man was a wit's edge. It was only a matter of time before he attacked Spike. Spike being Spike. If LaCroix, Nick's Sire, didn't do it first.

Angel rose silently and went to sit across from Spike. His grand-childe passed him a drink. Irish whiskey. The boy at least knew him. And whiskey was really the only way to survive this dreadful flight. He rose the glass. "Here's to the death of whoever invented the jet airplane."

"Bloody right." Spike rose his glass to Angel's toast. The great poof had always been too bloody easy to become irritated. He hated so many things. The music of the 20th Century (except for the Beatles and Barry Bloody Poofster Manilow). Computers. Military music. (Couldn't blame him there.) Smells. Angel had always been bloody intolerant when it came to the way people smelled. A nice delicate floral scent. Okay. Citrus. Okay. A woman's arousal or fear. Hell, yes. But anything even slightly overwhelming and the guy goes off. The only thing that irritated him more was sounds and vibrations. Of course, Spike had to agree that some of these things could just be written to the great poof being a vampire. An older and overbearing vampire. Angel might have a soul, but Angelus was still at his core. People forgot that. Spike never did.

Spike also realized something no one else seemed to. Angelus wasn't chained up. Nah. He was restricted. It was more like he was under house arrest. He hadn't realized it at first. He thought it had happened after Angel had come back after he had been sent to that hell by Buffy. He couldn't tell at first. Not in Sunnyhell. But in LA. There, he could. He never knew why---

"Are you still in there, boy?"

_Ah. Yes. There's m'Sire._ The stern and dominant tones of his Sire. He wondered if Buffy ever noticed. Maybe she did. He was pretty damn sure Angelus was a better lay than Soul-boy here. Not that he'd ever been screwed by the Soul. Still. You'd have to be pretty damn good to out-screw Angelus. "Just wondering what's really egging you, Peaches."

Angel bristled. He hated all the names. One of these days he would just have to re-establish his dominance with the boy. A little good old-fashioned torture should solve this problem. What he wouldn't do to hear Spike call him Sire in a nice submissive tone of voice. Or in a cry of pain and terror? He raised an eyebrow at his problem childe. _Would anyone really miss him if I staked him before we landed? It shouldn't be too hard._

"C'mon, Angel. It can't just be this bloody awful whine." He reached for the bottle and poured himself and his bloody worthless Sire another serving of whiskey. Trust those bloody Micks to at least know how to do their liquor.

Angel closed his eyes in desperation as he took another sip. _It's just too bad I can't get properly drunk on this. No. Just another disadvantage to being a vampire. Can't get drunk unless it's already in someone's blood stream when I drink it._ He chuckled.

Spike froze at the sound of Angel's laughter. For some reason, the sound of an amused Angel (or Angelus) had always (and he did mean ALWAYS) terrified him. Probably because of the things that actually amused his grand-sire weren't laughing matters. They usually involved some kind of physical or psychological torment the old boy had devised. "Something amusing you?"

Angel's amused eyes bore into Spike's cool ones. Angel was gratified to see the fear behind Spike's eyes. It was nice to see that fear there, knowing that he'd placed it there. It had been too long. His demon reveled in the knowledge. "Nothing, laddie. Just rememberin' that time Darla fed on that heroin addict."

Spike chuckled. That HAD been funny. Darla complained for a week. You'd a thought she was dying. Drugs were always funny things to vampires. Dru was dead set against them. After feeding off that coke head in New York City that one time, she'd sworn off the whole thing. "Yeah. Still don't know why you didn't stake her to shut her up. Bloody hell! She was more annoying than me that time." He took another swig. "Now, you should try LSD. Bloody trip I had with that stuff."

"Ugh. Doesn't sound pleasant. Now someone reeking to the gills with brandy or whiskey. That's different. I suppose you're going to say you were at Woodstock."

"Well, it wasn't the bloody crucifixion!"

Angel and Spike laughed. They froze when they heard Buffy mumble as she turned in her sleep. Spike actually wasn't that upset that Angel had got her in the end. He'd always really known that he would. She belonged to HIM after all. They were mated. He wondered if Buffy knew about Angelus. Did she know that Angelus had claimed her, not Angel. Oh, no mistake. She was Angel's soul mate, Spike was sure of that. But, it wasn't the Soul that had marked her as his mate. Watching her sleep, Spike became aware of a keening. _Hell! Just looking, Angelus!_ He turned back to Angel. "Sorry. Guess we're going to have to keep it down. Didn't know the Slayer was so tired."

Angel smirked and rolled his eyes. "Ah, well, she went out clubbing with the girls last night."

Angel and Spike exchanged an amused look at this. It was never ending source of amusement at this. Imagining the Slayer going out clubbing with two vampires and a very human pathologist was quite a vision. It still amazed Spike that Dru and Buffy seemed to get along. They actually went shopping together; although Buffy couldn't quite bring herself to issue an invitation to her home to Dru. He shook his head at the thought. "Still can't get me mind wrapped around that one, mate."

Angel chuckled softly, careful not to wake Buffy up. "No, it's a mystery. I was sure she'd have killed Dru before the year was out."

"So, what's really bothering you about this trip? And, stop stalling. I know ye, mate. Better'n Darla ever did."

Angel sighed. The problem was Spike was right. When he was a young fledgling, he followed him about everywhere. Spike may not have been the most discriminating of vampires. But, he was smart. He watched, he listened, and he learned. "Xander."

"Yeah, I know he's an annoying pup." Spike smiled slyly at Angel's upturned eyebrows. "Aye, even more annoying than me."

"Well, now he's an annoying angel. God. What were they thinking up There?" Angel shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, maybe he tried the patience of Saint Peter and they sent him down to get out of their hair. Still doesn't explain why you're so worked up." Spike looked at Angel, concerned. It was more than just Xander, he was sure of it.

"Just forget it." _Ah! Now I'm getting somewhere! Cranky, broody sire is up! That means I'm getting close._

"Nah! You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"Hardly. At least not if I'm talking to you." Angel got up and went to sit next to Buffy again.

_Hell! The damn poof isn't going to get away that easy._ "Should I ask Xander about it when I see him?"

Angel twirled on Spike, his eyes narrowing. _Uh-oh._ That got his attention. The problem with goading Angel is that sometimes you could go so far. He loved irritating his sire, that was evident. But, he wasn't so sure about arousing the demon within. Angelus was one nasty piece of work. He didn't want to---

Angel had moved silently and quickly to Spike. One hand shot out and grasped Spike buy the shirtfront and pulled him up to eye level. The one thing that had always made Angel much more intimidating was his height. Spike suppressed a shudder as he looked his Sire in the eyes, his legs dangling helplessly below. Angel's eyes were flashing yellow, a sign of the violence hovering just below the surface. Spike had banked that Angel wouldn't attack him on the plane, especially not with---

WAAAHH! Angel and Spike turned suddenly at the wail coming from the seat beside Buffy. Angel softened at the sound as he threw Spike unceremoniously back in his seat. He went to bend down and comfort the child, but Buffy beat him to it. She glared at the two vampires as she picked up the baby, crooning at it. "Honestly, you two! You've got 400 years between you and you still act like you're high school juniors in a testosterone boxing match! --- Yes, sweetie, mama's here. Everything's all right. Daddy and Uncle Spike are just being idiots."

Angel looked at Spike sheepishly as he sat back in his chair by Buffy and the baby. "Sorry, baby." He crooned as he patted Buffy's thigh. He warmed as he felt her shiver at his touch, which had nothing to do with coolness of his hands. He caressed her, moving his hand up and down. He curled his hand around the inside of her thigh, tickling his fingers upwards over her sensitive skin.

"Stop that." Buffy demanded. It was hard enough to handle a baby. But when your husband is driving you mad? That's too much. "What were you two fighting about anyway. If you and Spike can't play nice, maybe we should've left him in Toronto."

"The problem was he won't play nice with Nick and LaCroix." Angel muttered.

Spike was quite amused at the whole thing. Angel a family man? Well, with a baby? That was ridiculous.

"Guess so. Don't know why you always have to be difficult Spike."

"Well, when you're good at something, Slayer."

She bristled. There was a time he called her Buffy. Or some other endearment. Now, he seemed nervous... almost afraid, really... of being her friend. She looked to Angel, he didn't seem to treat Spike any different. He was still irritated by him, but not to the point of hatred. "What were you two arguing about, anyway?"

Angel tensed. He didn't want to discuss it. Not now. Not ever. "Xander."

Buffy closed her eyes. She knew how Angel felt about this. Hell, she felt guilty too. But Angel was going to have to deal. They all were. "Honey, I don't think Xan wants you to feel bad about what happened. He was upset that me, Will, and Giles were feeling guilty. He thinks he made the right decision. He wants us to respect that."

Decision? Spike's curiosity was well and truly piqued. What decision could Xander have made that would have Angel all in knots? Now if it was Willow or Buffy he'd understand it. They could surely have made a decision that would upset Angel. But Xander? Anything he'd do wouldn't make Angel feel guilty, it might make him mad or frustrated but guilty? That made no sense at all. "What? What'd the kid do? C'mon, tell a bloke. I don't want to have to ask Willow or Giles."

"No!" Buffy and Angel cried out. The baby started crying anew. Buffy crooned some more in that unknown language that adults use when speaking to babies.

Angel got back up to sit across from Spike. If he was going to have to discuss this, he wanted a drink. He motioned to Spike for some whiskey. "Well, short story? Xander sacrificed himself to secure my soul."

Angel shot back the glass of whiskey as Spike looked at him in shock. Huh? Now that's ridiculous! "What the hell--"

"Spike!" Buffy cried in outrage, shooting out a leg to kick him in the shins. "Not in front of the baby!"

OOOOWW! Spike started to rub his leg where she had kicked it. Point One. Don't upset mommy – especially when mommy's a slayer. Big mistake. He looked over at Angel who smiling sympathetically at him, and shaking his head in commiseration.

"That's right, Spike. Remember, little ears." Angel chuckled as Spike snarled quietly at him. "Now, listen, about Xander. He sacrificed himself in some dark magic ritual to cement my soul. I know, I know. Xander? Still, he did it."

"And you being Soul-boy, brood overtime about it."

"He-- Heck, Spike." Spike nearly spat out his drink at the word heck coming out of Angel's mouth. The man was well and truly domesticated. "You'd feel guilty too, you just don't brood. You sulk. You just can't carry off brooding, let's face it."

Buffy giggled at that. That was true, actually. She'd never met anyone that could make brooding look so – hot! She looked down at the baby boy in her arms. Asleep. Good. The poor little guy. He's still getting used to us. She cradled the little bundle in her arms and looked down at his sleeping face. He actually looked a little like Angel. He was pale with a shock of dark, black hair. His eyes, when open, were a deep cobalt blue. Quite startling. He was going to break hearts, she was sure of it. He was their little miracle, their gift.

Buffy looked over at Angel. At least they'd stopped arguing. Now he was just nursing another whiskey. If he was human, she'd be worried about her husband being an alcoholic and a drunk. But she was worried. Ever since she'd told him about seeing Xander in San Francisco, he'd been brooding just a little bit more. She was worried what actually seeing Xander would do. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Her old friend was quite a bit more mature now. You really couldn't be an immature angel, could you? Still, she wanted Angel to not spend the entire holiday blaming himself for the past.

Angel knew Buffy was thinking about him. He got up and sat next to her and the babe. He really was a remarkable child. He seemed so much more aware than Connor ever was at that age. He leaned his head down and began to nuzzle his wife's neck. Her scent wafted up from her warm skin. Mmmm... He closed his eyes and drifted off, his face in her neck, his arm about her shoulders.

Buffy smiled and nuzzled him in return.

Spike stretched his long form out as he watched the two little lovebirds. Ain't love grand?


	30. Chapter 28 And Baby Makes Three

**Disclaimer:**

All characters from BtVS, Angel, and Charmed are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy-verses. Willow and Cole meet the new arrival to Angel and Buffy's family. Cole is upset when he meets the new arrival.

**Author's Note:**

Please read and review. Come on, I know you guys are out there! I really thought I'd have gotten more reviews with that last chapter. What? Did you all have to much to eat over Christmas and don't have any time to review anymore. Please? I'm begging here!

**Chapter 28 – And Baby Makes Three**

Willow wasn't sure what to make of the little bundle in her arms. Oh, make no mistake, he was a beautiful baby. He had a beautiful mop of thick black hair as well as the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. They looked to be nearly cobalt in color. But, there was something different about him. He certainly wasn't human. She could feel a darkness in him. Quite like (but also quite different) as the darkness that emanated from her husband.

Giles was also quite concerned. It was quite obvious that Buffy (and Angel) had become devoted to this child. But he wasn't sure. Part of it was concern that they could take care of a child. Slayers rarely had children. As far as he had been able to determine, Robin's mother had been the only Slayer to even have a child. Of course, most of this was due to the fact that Watchers traditionally had kept a very firm leash on their Slayers. Even had one reached the exalted age that they would normally bear children, the Watchers did not encourage relationships for their Slayers. Giles chuckled inwardly. And, of course, Buffy wasn't your typical Slayer.

Also, there was the circumstance of finding the child. Those had been very suspicious. Giles' first instinct had been to consult his books. However, after all the years he'd spent with his three "children," he had learned to care for them first, and his duty second. He would consult his books, but it would be privately without Buffy present. He really didn't want to upset her.

What had really put the topper on it, though, had been Willow's reaction when she held the child. She was... well, not quite tense... but she had a certain frisson of awareness. One that he'd noticed. He was sure Angel and Spike had as well. As for Buffy? He wasn't sure. Willow quickly covered it up, but he could tell. There was something about the baby that disturbed her. But, Willow, as he, suppressed it in order to not disturb her friend. Giles was pensive about it all. What was it about this child? Would it be safe for Buffy to keep? Keep! Just how did they manage to adopt a child that they just found?

"Angel." Giles began.

Angel looked up from his new son to look at his... what? Watcher-in-law? "Yes, Giles?"

"Well, I was just wondering... How did you manager to adopt a child you just found." Giles cringed as he felt and heard Buffy's gasp. He looked into his Slayer's eyes and paled at the pain he had put there. "Buffy, it's not like that... I just want to know how you handled the paperwork. There should be a lot of it. The child..."

"Giles, Giles, I understand. It's alright, baby." He soothed to Buffy, who nodded and smiled happily. She turned back to the infant. Giles swore inwardly. What was to be done? If something was wrong, as he felt it was, there was really no turning back. Buffy loved this child. She would most likely fight to her dying breath for it. "You see, Giles, there's this... well, vampire... he produces identities and paperwork for vampires that need to move on. He's in Nick's community. It's a lot harder to move on these days of computers and records, you know. In the old days, well, you just moved. No background needed. Well, we just paid him and he provided everything we needed."

Angel nearly laughed as he heard a hum from Giles as he processed this information. That man would never change. Whichwas justas well. As a vampire, he liked constancy. It gave him a sense of ease. However, what did concern him was the reaction Giles and Willow had had to young Kieran. He had disturbed both of them – on different levels. Giles, because of his nature... Giles was, like any librarian, prone to categorize and cross-reference whatever he came across. And, Kieran didn't fit in any box as yet. However, it was Willow's reaction that had upset Angel. She had felt something. Some sense she had – women's intuition, wicca, even something demonic – had sent her a signal. What this signal was, he didn't know. He looked to Spike who was playing with Willow's two young children. He felt his grand-Sire's eyes on him and looked up.

Spike had been lying on the floor coloring with little Buffy when he felt Angel's eyes on him. It was beginning to disturb him. He had lived – or unlived – a century without Angel. He had learned how not to need him. He had felt he would never need him again. How wrong he was. He should never have come to Toronto. Being so close to Angel, especially once he'd bonded with Drusilla, was far too dangerous. He could feel Angel more now. He could feel his every glance. He knew when he was tense. He could feel everything. It was only a matter of time. Soon, he could feel it in the very air, the smells, the sounds. Soon, Angel would exercise his dominance, and he'll be trapped again. The problem was, he wanted to be there. It was very comfortable belonging to Angel. And, this time, there'd be no Ice Queen. He looked over at Buffy – and there'd be no way in Hell Angel'd share his current Queen.

He looked up into Angel's eyes. He had been disturbed by the reaction of Willow and Giles to the babe. Hell! He could've told him that it wouldn't go smooth. And Xander hasn't even been here yet! He didn't know what the old poof expected from him. Sympathy? Commiseration? Huh. He looked back down and began to color with little Buffy again. That's when he heard it. Damn. It was a high-pitched growl. Really only audible to one of their lineage of vampires. That's it, is it? He looked back up and answered back. Childe to Sire. His answer back seemed to have satisfied Angel. But it hadn't satisfied him. No. His troubles were only beginning and they had nothing to do with the newest member of Angel's family.

Willow raised her eyes at the two vampires and looked across questioningly to Buffy. She had a very odd, enigmatic smile on her face. She knew. She knew what was happening. And it was okay with her. It was blatantly obvious to Willow what Angel was doing. He was reclaiming his Childe. Which, of course, was perfectly understandable – for Angelus. But not for Angel. Angel had always denied the vampire, mind and body. He didn't want to do things a vampire would do, he didn't want to feel what vampire would feel, and he most certainly did not want to desire things a vampire would desire. But something had changed. Willow could feel it. Buffy seemed to accept it. And, looking at Giles, he looked like he expected it. But, it didn't seem to worry Giles. Perhaps...

The human adults started as the door opened and shut. Little Buffy and Ben leapt up and ran to the door and their father. "Daddy!" "Daddy!" Their little voices rang through the house. Willow winced as she heard the babe in her arms add his voice to theirs. But, where they were happy, his voice was angry. He didn't like to be woken up. That's what really cemented her worries about this child. She lifted him up and placed him in his new mother's expectant arms, listening with only half an ear to Buffy's maternal cooing. The child hadn't been scared or needy when he had cried. No, he had been angry. She had felt that. And that worried her more than anything else.

"Hey, baby, how was..." Cole started and Willow turned up to take his kiss. But he had stopped. He was looking at the baby Kieran with such an odd... "What the hell is THAT doing here? You have to return it!"

Cole was shocked. How could they? Why would they dare? He began to approach the child, having every intention to return it. But Buffy held it tighter to her chest and he found himself facing an angry, growling vampire. Damn! This is impossible. "Now, Angel, look... you can't keep that.. that... thing!"

Buffy cried out in outrage. "It's a baby boy, Cole. I won't have you talking about little Kieran that way."

Cole nearly laughed. Kieran? What a perfect name for him. Small and dark, if my Celtic serves. Damn if that ain't right. The only problem was he wouldn't always be small. He felt a touch to his sleeve. "Darling? What's wrong?" He turned to see Willow looking at him with concern, looking over to Giles he saw that he too was very tense. Not outraged, no. Giles and Willow seemed to have been suspecting something like this. He decided to play it safe and backed away from the very angry vampire. Hell! It's not even his, and he's being protective.

He let Willow pull him to her side. He looked over at the other vampire in the room. Spike. He was sitting up too. He looked as if he was debating whether or not to interfere. Hmm. What's this? Cole thought looking at Spike. He seems to be looking to Angel for what? Direction? Very interesting. So Angel has pressed his dominance over the younger vampire.

"Honey? What's going on? What's wrong with the baby?" Cole calmed a little at the sound of his wife's voice. What's wrong? Everything!

"That." Cole replied pointing at the bundle in Buffy's arms. He bristled as he heard the low rumble of Angel's growling. "That... child... should not be here. It does not belong here."

"Why?" Giles asked, curious. Perhapshe should have looked up my books as was his instinct. However, what worried him most at this point was Cole. Cole was a demon. A very powerful one at that. And he was this upset at the presence of a baby? What exactly was this child?

"Because it's a dark lighter child. It does not belong here." Cole sighed, having finally made the announcement, the tension had lessened. He took a deep breath before continuing. "A dark lighter is a hunter, pure and simple. We... the Underworld... trains them mainly to hunt the white lighters. The angels. But they can learn to hunt anything... especially of the non-mortal persuasion. Demons, vampires, witches, whatever. All a dark lighter desires is the hunt... and the kill."

Buffy and Angel exchanged a worried look. A pained and agonizing look. They had only had Kieran for little more than a week and already they loved him so much. Angel remembered this feeling from when Connor had been that age. A sharp pang gripped his heart. What would Connor have been like if I'd been able to raise him. Angel remembered the heartache, the grief, and the overwhelming rage he'd felt when his son had been taken from him. He wouldn't go through that again. And there was no way in hell he'd put Buffy through that. No. A low rumbling emanated from his chest as he looked at Cole. No, he wouldn't let it happen again.

Buffy reached over and took Angel's hand. She caressed it, watching as the rage slowly banked from Angel's vamped out face. His rage wouldn't help matters. It could make it worse. She certainly didn't feel like refereeing a fight between her husband and Willow's. Maybe if they just talked this through. Cole could be wrong, couldn't he? "Cole, how sure are you? How can you be so sure he's one of these dark fighters?"

Cole groaned as he leant against Willow's side. How can she even ask? "It's obvious. Damnation, Buffy! I'm from that world. I may have been conceived in this world, but I was born in that one. I've lived there for over a hundred years. I've lived surrounded by the dark lighters. Ordering the dark lighters. I tell you **that** is one!"

"Okay, okay, I accept that. Now." Buffy answered, frustrated at the whole situation. There was no way she was going to give up her son. Because that's who he was to her. When she had first set eyes on him, she'd seen him for what he was. A gift. A child of their own – hers and Angel. She held onto Angel's arm, willing him to be calm. "Okay. Well, why can't we raise him to be.. well, good? You're a demon and you're good. What's to stop him from being good, especially if he's raised outside the Underworld. Wouldn't you have been different if you'd been raised elsewhere?"

Cole sighed. Yes, that was a question he'd asked himself on several occasions. What would've happened if he had been... No! He would not ask himself these questions again. It was obvious what Buffy was feeling. But the child had to go. Not the least would be the questions Leo and Paige, and possibly even Xander would ask. They might be able to fool Paige and Xander, but Cole knew that Leo would know instantly what the child was. So, they had to deal with this soon. He looked up at the clock. It was already three in the afternoon. The Halliwells would be arriving at six for the barbecue. Only three hours. "The child cannot deny its heritage. It will want to hunt. It will want to kill. I'm sorry, Buffy, Angel. I know you're fond of the... child. But blood will out."

Buffy gasped in outrage as Angel vamped out again. Oh, this is so not going well, Willow thought. She looked over at Spike. He, too, seemed upset at Cole's words. However, she didn't know if she put much stock in this. He and Cole got along dreadfully. Once, Cole had even thrown fire at him. Luckily, Spike had put himself out. But, it was just another nail in the casket. She smothered a smile at her bad joke.

"Guys. This ain't solving anything." Spike interrupted, looking at Giles, he saw the older man nodding his head. Giles, he knew, wasn't happy with the whole circumstance. But, luckily, he realized, as Spike did, that there was no going back. This child was here to stay. There was no way that they would give it up. Spike knew that. He also knew that if it came down to a confrontation, Angel would make sure that he was on their side. The one thing Spike was sure of was that that must not happen. His connection with Angel was growing; however, he didn't want it cemented. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. "Listen, Cole. This baby was going to be killed... sacrificed... if what Angel and Nick had witnessed was at all true. If that's so, the Underworld doesn't want this kid. So, maybe it's flawed..." Spike rolled his eyes at the gasp that came from Buffy. Damn! It was next to impossible to talk about this kid around her. "What I mean is maybe it ain't totally evil. Maybe..."

"He's right." Cole agreed quietly.

You could've heard a pin drop after Cole's quiet pronouncement. Angel, Buffy, Spike, Giles, Willow... they were all looking at him in shock. Why would he just accept it like that? He had been so adamant earlier. Giles was now very suspicious. Whatever Spike had said had changed everything. He damn well knew it wasn't the tone of voice. Cole hated Spike. Actually, Cole hated all vampires. He somehow could tolerate Angel. There was something there, Giles was sure. However, he didn't think even Willow knew why Cole was different towards Angel. So, it had to be what Spike had said. The circumstances behind Kieran's appearance. No, it was something about...

Cole closed his eyes as he thought about the situation. The creature was right. That did change everything. However, there was still the matter of the Halliwells. Or their reaction to the news. "What that... sacrifice... means is that the child is not a pure-blooded dark lighter. Dark lighters are particular about their children. Any half-breeds are not tolerated. They will not even be put to death in the Underworld. They're not even allowed to be born there. If a mother shows signs of bearing a half-breed, she is taken to the surface at the time of childbirth. There the child is taken and killed. Dark lighters will not tolerate a dissolution of the blood line."

"However," Cole continued carefully. "This does not mean the child is any less dangerous. Now, I have never heard of a half-breed ever living before, so I have no history to go by here. First off, we do not know what the other half is. It could be a human, a witch, or some creature of the Underworld. Secondly, I am a half-breed and my demon half is just strong as any other demon's. There is no reason to suppose that this child's dark lighter half would be any less dominant. And, third. If that is so, raising the child would be a very problematic venture."

Buffy listened to all this with a practiced ear. The one thing she liked about Cole was that he reminded her of Giles. He thought everything through and let her know the pros and cons. If she could just get the scoop on these dark lighter things, she knew she could handle it. After all, she'd married – mated – a vampire. She'd learned how to handle the different aspects of that. She was learning about this new type of vampire – Nick, Janette, LaCroix. She'd had a friend that was a witch and another, a werewolf. Surely, this just took adjusting to. She looked into Cole's serious eyes and smiled. "Cole, please, just let me know. Help me. Help us."

Cole made a noise between a sigh and a groan. _Oh, dear God. I'm buckling. Why am I buckling?_ He thought frantically andlooked to Giles for support. Giles had a very odd look in his face. It was an oddly familiar look. What? Oh. It was the look he'd had when Willow had finally chosen to be with him. He'd not wanted it, but he'd accepted it. He'd known that once Willow had made her decision, he'd have no action. And that was what he looked like now. Buffy had made her choice. And Giles knew that that was that.

"Very well." Cole sighed. "You must promise me that you will not send this child to school. You will home school it."

"Him. Cole. Him." Buffy prodded. She was going to insist that Cole treat this child like a real person. That was the very least he could do. Cole nodded in acquiescence. "I agree, Cole. I'm sure I can do that."

"Second, you must realize that this child, in all probability, will have a desire – an instinct – to hunt. If it comes out, you will not be able to suppress it. You must, in my opinion, teach it how to use this instinct. The instinct does not need necessarily to be used for evil. But, I believe, it would be dangerous to let it learn this instinct on its own."

Angel nodded. Now, this was something he understood. Buffy, too, if it came down to that. They both understood hunting. "Anything else, Cole?"

"Well, not really. I'm not sure if he will develop the ability to blink." At their blank stares, he continued. "Blinking is a type of teleportation. It is very similar, in principle, to orbing – what white lighters do. But, as he's not a full-blooded dark lighter, I'm not sure. Additionally, as we don't know what the father was, you will have to keep an eye on him. We won't know what other powers may manifest themselves. Understand?"

They nodded. Angel squeezed Buffy's free hand. They could make this work. After all, Cole and Willow were raising two very powerful and magical children. Surely, this couldn't be much worse.

"Finally, you have to realize that some white lighters – the ones that are sensitive enough and actually pay attention to their senses – will instinctively know what he is. And, today, we are going to have white lighters and partial white lighters coming over. We'll have to play this by ear. We may have to let Leo know what has happened. If any of them catch on, he will. Are you prepared for that? Or would you prefer leaving him in the house?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. He is our son."

Cole nodded. And that said it all. All that awaited was the evening. Quite possibly there would be no need for fireworks after Leo and the Halliwells met young Kieran Angelus.


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

All characters from BtVS, Angel, and Charmed are the property of Joss Whedon and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

**Summary:**

AU Crossover between the Charmed and Buffy-verses. The Turners and Halliwells celebrate Independence Day with an old-fashioned barbecue.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all my reviewers at Twisting the Hellmouth and Fanfiction Net. This story has been a revelation to me. It was wonderful to discover that I had all this just hiding inside me begging to come out. I realize I have left a few unanswered questions in my story. I am leaving these as storylines for futures fics. If there are any stories in the Cole/Willow AU that someone would like told in particular, please let me know. Thanks again for all the support!

**Epilogue**

Part One

The Turner's back yard was bursting with color. There were red, white, and blue balloons floating over several tables. The tables themselves were decked in red tablecloths. There were American flags on each table and in a large centerpiece on a central buffet table. A large red awning had been stretched across the patio. No sense in having two of your guests bursting into flames just because it wasn't sunset yet. Willow smiled at the two vampires and waved happily, as she surveyed the set up in the back yard. Cole had even found a small child's picnic table at a rental place. It was perfect. Buffy and Ben were excited at being the hosts at their own table. Buffy had wanted the baby to sit with them, but her godmama had vetoed that idea. She'd wanted to keep baby Kieran with her at all times.

Willow frowned. Cole's outburst had changed everything. Buffy was now at slayer alert. She'd most likely kill anything... or anyone, for that matter... that tried to take her "son" away from her. But what was that son? What would he grow up to be and do? Willow chuckled to herself. Now she knew what Buffy, Xander, and Giles had felt when she had gotten pregnant by her demon husband. They'd never said a word against her children. But, she remembered the tension. Especially during her first pregnancy. They hadn't been sure what she'd give birth to. Still, though, they'd all fallen in love with her little darlings. She turned to look at where Ben and Buffy were playing in the grass. How could you help but love them? Looking back at Kieran, she wondered. He looked very alert for a child that age. But, still, he didn't seem evil. He just seemed... well, baby-ish. The only problem was what would the Halliwells do when they saw the child?

Willow looked around at the rest of the preparations. There were several torchieres lining the perimeter of the yard. They were ostensibly for lighting after sunset. But, there was more to it than that. She had enchanted them. Once they were lit, the spell would be active. No demon or any other magical being, for that matter, would be able to materialize within the circle. Willow was very pleased at the outcome. She certainly didn't want her party ruined because some demon or other big bad wanted to pick a fight with the Slayer or the Charmed Ones. No, sirree. Once they arrived, she could light them. That way the only fighting would be between the guests. And, she certainly hoped they could avoid that.

Everyone was here, except for Xander and the Halliwells. Willow hoped that those Elders didn't ruin her party by summoning Xander, or even Leo, for that matter. But she wouldn't put that past them. She also hoped that Buffy's natural bad luck with parties didn't screw things up for this party. Well, at least it's not her birthday, she thought to herself.

"Hello!" Willow looked up at the sound of Piper Halliwell calling out from the side of the yard. She smiled happily and ran up to the gate to let them in.

"Piper! I'm so glad you could come. No last minute demon problems I hope?" She hugged Piper and waved happily at the rest. Paige, Phoebe, and Leo followed Piper, all carrying covered dishes. "Piper! We're the hosts. That means you weren't supposed to go to any trouble!"

Cole chuckled to himself from his post at the barbecue. _As if. If Piper had an excuse to cook , she cooked. There was just no way around that._ "Now, Willow, calm down, sweetie. If Piper had come without food, I would've had her committed."

Leo and Piper's sisters laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure. I would've signed the papers, too."

Piper glared at her husband. "Hmmm... I'll keep that in mind next time a dark lighter shows up." Piper turned back to Willow. "I couldn't just come empty-handed. I just brought a few things. Nothing much."

"Hey, Wills!" Xander trotted up, followed by Piper and Leo's two boys. Xander was carrying yet another package. It was a large cake box. "Where do you want this?"

Willow raised her eyebrows and looked back at Piper. She motioned at the buffet table behind them. "Nothing much? I count three covered dishes and one very large cake box."

Cole moved forward to help with the dishes, but was waved off by his ex-wife. The Halliwells all chuckled as they lay down and uncovered their burdens. Piper had brought a pasta salad, a potato salad, and some stuffed mushrooms. But, the big surprise was what had been in a large box. Buffy and Willow moved forward to look at it.

Buffy was the first to respond. Laughing, she looked at it closely. "It's a Hellmouth cake! Wow! Complete with nasty beasties and demons!"

Willow looked at Piper, and then Xander. Piper giggled. "Oh, don't look at me, Xander and the boys did that. If you get food poisoning, it's nothing to do with me."

Buffy and Willow smiled at Xander. But, Xander wasn't looking at them. He was looking at the baby. "Umm, Buff, is there something you need to tell us? 'Cause the last time I saw you, you weren't pregnant."

Xander looked at the bundle in her arms. The baby actually looked like he could be Angel's son. Still, he didn't think it was possible. True, Angel had conceived a child before. But, he didn't think he would, or could, do it again. He looked into Buffy's eyes. She was nervous! Of him. But, why? He walked towards her with one hand outstretched to touch the baby. To his surprise, Buffy backed away from him. What's this?

Cole looked up sharply and nearly groaned out loud. Damn! He was hoping they could've gotten through the party without any white lighters getting suspicious. He glanced at Leo and Paige hoping it had gotten past them. He knew that Xander would never intentionally hurt Buffy, even if she's just adopted his mortal enemy. Well, non-mortal enemy, at any rate. But, Leo and Paige, they were a bigger problem. Hmmm. Good, it looks like Paige is more interested in something else... However, Leo is staring right at the child.

"Buffy? Buffy, what's wrong? I just... Well, I don't mean to upset you. It's just... well, why didn't you tell me you and Angel were thinking of adopting? Right? You did adopt the baby, right?" Xander was upset. He'd never seen Buffy back away from him like this. It was almost as if she thought that he was a...

"A dark lighter!" Leo screamed out as Cole cringed. _Yep, I knew that Leo'd be the one. Now, it's going to hit the fan._ Cole moved forward to intercept Leo before he got to close to Buffy and the baby in question. Buffy had already taken a defensive posture and Cole noticed that Angel and Spike had decidedly militant looks in their faces. Luckily, though, Leo was standing in the sunlight. The vampires shouldn't be able to get to him.

Phoebe and Paige started at Leo's yell. _A dark lighter? Where?_ Phoebe thought as she looked around in confusion. She wiped her mouth reflexively to remove the small bit of saliva that had gathered there. She hoped nobody had noticed her drooling earlier. But, damn! That was one of the finest examples of manflesh she had ever seen. EVER! She had never seen anyone that looked THAT good. She exchanged a look at Paige who was blushing. Ah, yes, Paige had been drooling over him too. That was good. But where was this dark lighter? She and Paige scanned the back yard and saw nothing out of place.

The gorgeous, young God was standing up and moving towards them, and his peroxide-blonde companion was heading that way too. _Oh, damn! They're gay! There is no justice in the world. _They were looking rather angry at Leo._ Oh, no! Could they be the dark lighters?_ Phoebe nodded towards the two men, and looked questioningly at Paige. She shook her head emphatically. No, definitely not. Besides Leo was looking at that girl Buffy, the Slayer. That didn't make any sense. She's a Slayer, not a dark lighter. They both turned to Piper who was looking as confused as they felt.

Willow and Giles moved to flank Buffy, who backed up into Angel's arms. Spike moved in front of his Sire and his Sire's mate. _Well, that bloke what Willow married predicted this. And, he was right. _Spike shook his head. _Well, Buffy always did have track record with parties. Nice to see she's right on track!_

Leo froze at the look in the young Slayer's eyes. He'd never been looked at in quite that way before. He could see why she was so dangerous. He'd hate to be a vampire being hunted by her. He looked at the two men flanking her. They were dead. Vampires. The one holding her had to be the vampire that Xander had sacrificed himself for. The other, well, he didn't know who that was, but they both looked dangerous enough to him. And, if that was the vampire Angelus, Leo didn't want to piss him off. So, he looked around. Xander was just looking confused. Leo didn't think he knew what the child was. And, Giles and Willow seemed to be flustered, but he didn't doubt that they would stand on the Slayer's side. So, he did the only thing he could. He turned to the demon standing behind him.

"So, Cole? Something you want to tell me?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Cole laughed and put his arm around his ex-brother-in-law's shoulders. "Yeah, Leo, you might say that. But maybe I should get you a beer first. You'll need it."

Part Two

Phoebe still couldn't believe it. That gorgeous god of a man wasn't gay. No, it was far worse. He was married to the Slayer, which meant that he was her undead husband. The vampire that Xander had sacrificed his mortal life for. What a waste! She shook her head in disgust.

"Ah, dammit, girl. You wouldn't have been his type anyway. Not for either of them."

Phoebe turned to look at one of her two dinner companions. It was the peroxide-blonde. He, apparently, was also a vampire and quite a flirt. She'd never been leered at quite this much. "Either?"

"Yeah, Angel or Angelus. See, you don't look like much of a screamer. That's what Angelus really liked. A good screamer." He smirked at the little piece of fluff. Very nice, probably quite nice in bed, too. After all, he didn't imagine a demon like Cole would've settled for anything less. Demons being what they are. She was bustier than he usually liked them, but still... But, damn, if it hadn't all been ruined as soon as she realized that he was a vampire. What a bigot. He turned to focus his attention on the other sister. Not much luck there either. For some reason, the damn girl's attention seemed to drift towards Xander. A more unlikely angel he'd ever heard of! He cackled and went back to his beer.

Paige started at the sound next to her. She'd really have rather that Xander was sitting next to her. But, he'd decided to sit next to the children. Leo and Piper had made up a foursome with Cole and Willow at the table nearest the barbecue, where Cole could keep an eye on it. The final table was made up of the trio of Angel, Buffy, and Mr. Giles. Paige tried to glance at the baby surreptitiously. She didn't want to make the Slayer any more defensive than she already was. He really was a very cute baby. She hadn't noticed any demonic or dark habits. Then again, he was just a baby. She'd listened to Cole's explanation and wasn't entirely comforted. She also wasn't as disturbed as Leo quite obviously had been. The thing that had struck her about the dark lighter nature was that a lot of it was learned. They learned to hunt white lighters. He'd said that they could hunt anything. Hunting was in their nature. However, the same could hold true for any number of predators in nature. But, they weren't evil. Perhaps (and it was a big perhaps), the child wasn't inherently evil.

Giles looked at Buffy closely. She was a little strained from the day and the two arguments. But, as he looked at the baby, it was if the little mite hadn't realized he was the focus of a great deal of tension. Looking at his former charge, he smiled. "Buffy, may I hold him for a while? You look like you could really use a break, and I'd like to get to know my newest grandchild."

Buffy looked up into his eyes, as her mouth widened into a big beam of a smile. She nodded happily and handed over her son to her Watcher. "Oh, Giles! I'm so glad you said that. You'll see, he'll be... well, maybe not perfect... but he'll be a normal little boy. Well, maybe not quite normal, but who is? I mean..."

"Buffy." Giles interrupted as he took the little lad and placed him in the crook of one of his arms. He really was a pleasing child. It would be difficult to raise the boy, but not impossible. Also, if anyone would know how to raise a child born to hunt and kill, it would be a Slayer and her vampire. He looked down and smiled at the boy.

Buffy was ecstatic. She got up to snag some more dessert before it was all gone. She bee-lined for the seat that Cole was in. "Hey, Cole, something burning?"

Cole looked up, laughing. Yeah, right. "Buffy, if you want to kick me away from my seat, just say so." He got up and moved towards the empty seat next to his ex-sisters-in-law. Sitting down, he just stared at the vampire, who got the hint and backed off. He shuddered as he felt it leave. He really did not like vampires at all. Well, Angel was alright but that one...

Paige looked up at the new resident at their table. Cole was smiling happily. "So, Cole, did you throw away the key on those low lifes?"

"Yeah. We threw the book at them. The tape Phoebe made really helped, that and catching them with their pants down. Unfortunately, it looks like there may be more of those nutcases out there."

"More?" Phoebe breathed out. She shuddered thinking at what they were capable of.

Cole nodded, as he took a bite of the hellmouth cake, which was actually very good. He hadn't realized that Xander could actually cook, or bake. Maybe Wyatt or Chris inherited some of their mother's talents. "It looks like they may have compatriots in other states. The FBI is researching it. It's out of my hands for now. At least we stopped them." He turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, we really owe you a lot. We couldn't have done it without your help. But, so help me, next time you do something that stupid, I'll feed you to the fire ticks!"

Phoebe giggled, and blushed in shame. "I know, Cole, I know. I'll tell you, I was scared to death. They were worse than any demon I'd ever seen."

Paige looked at her sister. "Oh, come on, Pheebs. What about Zankou? The Source?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Much worse." She looked at Cole and smiled. "I'd never thought about it until that day. But demons... well, they're much more honest. These guys just hated. And it was a cold hatred. There was no sense to it. A demon, well, there's nothing cold or unfeeling there. And you can understand why demon feels what it does, why it kills. This was different. It was cold and it scared me. Can you understand?"

Cole nodded. Quite a change for his ex-wife. She actually described his people rather well. Demons did hate people, but not the way these nutcases hated. And she put her finger right on it. "Of course, I can, Phoebe. I'm glad that you understand about demons, as well. You describe it to a tee."

They both turned as they noticed Paige get up and head towards the punch bowl. They smiled conspiratorially as they noticed that Xander was already there. Cole shook his head and laughed. "Not too obvious, is she?"

Phoebe laughed in response. "Yeah, but I'm not sure how he feels."

"Oh, I think he's attracted. You'll know when it hits him. He's terrible at suppressing his feelings." Cole replied. Phoebe froze as he saw her ex's face turn serious. "Phoebe, I'm sorry for... well, all the crap you've had to go through because of me."

"Cole, people that are in love tend to put each other through hell. I think it's a rule. Maybe if that doesn't happen, it's not real. Anyway, I was to blame for a lot of it. It's hard enough to have a relationship. But when you're a white witch, and the man you love is a witch-killing demon, there's bound to be some baggage in the relationship. Right?" He nodded. Phoebe took a deep breath and decided to press on. "I'm really jealous of you, Cole. And, of her. But, don't get me wrong, I like her. It's really hard not to."

Cole chuckled, nodding. It really was. He didn't know if he'd ever met someone who didn't like his Willow. "Even after meeting Dark Willow?"

She shuddered. "That was scary. I really don't want to know what she's capable of like that. Still, if she knows someone gorgeous, who's okay with witches, who isn't gay... Well, let's just say I wouldn't mind their number."

"Hmmm... Well, your criteria are steep, but I'm sure she'll keep that in mind. I take it vampires are off limits?" He laughed at the size of Phoebe's eyes. "I guess so."

"Daddy!"

Cole looked up as Buffy leaped up into his lap, a big cookie in one of her little hands. "The boys are talking about boy stuff, Daddy!"

"Well, precious, boys will do that. Maybe you could talk to Phoebe here about shoes. She likes shoes. Don't you, Pheebs?"

Phoebe laughed and looked at this little red-headed girl who had her daddy's heart-breaking smile. "You bet I do!"

Part Three

The tables had been cleared and the barbecue stowed away. In a small clearing, Cole, Leo, and Xander were discussing the finer points of deploying fireworks. Both Cole and Leo had thought it hadn't actually been necessary to buy fireworks. After all, between the two of them, they were quite capable of creating a suitable impressive visual display. Xander, however, had vetoed that right there. He had brought a whole complement of fireworks to the Turner house. Some of them, Cole mused, were quite probably illegal.

"Now, Xander..." Leo started and stopped when I saw the look in the boy's eyes. He was certainly set on this. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. Maybe I should back up and be ready in case any first aid is needed."

"Well, Leo, it is a good thing that he's not mortal. Just in case he blows himself up." Cole cut in.

"Hey, cut it out! No back seat fireworks here! Why don't you daddies go back to the kiddie gallery, huh?"

Leo and Cole exchanged a look and backed up. Looking at their wives, they cringed. Piper and Willow were side by side, laughing at the two of them. They decided to do as Xander suggested, and they sat with their children in the sandbox. Cole looked around as Xander made his preparations. Giles was sitting down at the table with a cup of tea, holding his new baby grandson. Hmmm... Looks like Giles has gotten attached already. Well, that was to be expected. Paige was talking with Buffy and Angel about something. What he wasn't sure. And, Phoebe was being cornered by a leering Spike.

He turned as a whistle sounded and as he looked up, he saw a bright red flare in the sky. His little Buffy crawled up into his lap, and looked up. He kissed her on the top of her head and settled in to watch the rest of the show. He looked back at his wife and smiled. She smiled back and mouthed something to him. I LOVE YOU TOO.


End file.
